Servant? I Think Not
by AlernateReality
Summary: Getting thrown into a weird world and being turned into a devil. Naruto can handle that. Being told that he is now a servant for the rest of his life? NOPE! He'll go his own way thank you very much
1. Chapter 1: A Magical Girl?

_'Kurama, you big fuzz ball, I swear kami loves to screw with me'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

 **"Kit I may just agree with you. In my thousands of years, this is unbelievable"** Kurama says back.

"-And yea so that's how it is" a high pitched friendly voice says in front of him. His eyes refocus on the abomination in front of him. A 5'3'' girl with light brown hair in pig tails wearing a pink costume that hurts his eyes looking at. He would label her a child, if not for her MASSIVE chest and every time she spins she gives him a clear view of his panties.

"I am sorry, but can you repeat that. Slowly" he says very calmly as he stares at the admittedly attractive woman in front of him. Too bad that is literally the last thing on his mind. She pouts cutely at him. _'Okay, maybe it is further up there than I thought'_ he silently admits.

 **"Can you please focus. You can pev later"** Kurama says annoyed. Yes, this girl definitely puts almost all the girls in the Elemental Nations to shame, but it isn't the time.

 _'I am NOT Pervy Sage damnit'_ he says with a grit of his teeth.

"You aren't that smart, are you?" she questions with a tilt of her head.

"Oi!" he says with a bit of annoyance while Kurama starts laughing loudly. Just waking up and he is already being called an idiot!

"Well, long story short, you suddenly fell from the sky, were severely wounded, and I decided to save your life by turning you into a devil! Specifically, my Queen! You are my first piece, I am so excited! The fun times we will have… fufufu" the girl says with a dark chuckle.

Her sister gets an ominous feeling and quickly looks over her shoulder for her sister. She narrows her eyes and determines that she may have just imagined it. Regardless, she will be placing more wards to protect her bedroom.

 _"Kurama would I have survived without being turned?"_ Naruto asks.

 **"Meh I think so. You are too stubborn to die"** Kurama snorts. Naruto mentally chuckles.

"You turned me into a devil? I don't feel too different" he says as he looks down at his naked torso and pats his head looking for horns.

"Duh. We are pretty similar to humans except we have wings and magic" she says as her wings pop out. They resemble bat wings from back home. Naruto feels for his own and suddenly the pop out of his back and he can move them a bit.

"Whoa this is weird" Naruto says in a bit of awe. I mean he can fly with Sage of Six Paths chakra, but wings are cool too.

"Yup! You can fly now too! Pretty cool, right?" she says with a smile.

"Well, thanks I guess. Anyways, I owe you one for trying to help me" Naruto says with a smile. He can tell her intentions were mostly pure in helping him and is privately surprised that a devil can have good intentions. Though, it isn't that big of a shock as people called Kurama a demon and he was just misunderstood.

"No problemo! Now there are several things you need to know as my first servant, but we can worry about that later" she says quickly as she walks toward the door. Naruto doesn't react visibly, but mentally he is freaking out.

 _"Did she just tell me I am her devil servant now?! OH, HELL NO!"_ Naruto mentally screams.

 **"Kit if you willingly be a servant I will force myself out of here and kill you. No one gets to use my power for themselves except you"** Kurama says seriously. Naruto sends him a mental image of him hugging the fox, getting a gag in response.

"Come down and we can discuss this all-over lunch!" the girl says with a smile. She closes the door and Naruto lets out a sigh of relief and frustration. Naruto gets up and dresses himself. He decides to not think about who stripped him and washed him as it is better for his sanity. He walks over to the window and he gasps slightly.

 _"Kurama, the sky is purple"_ Naruto thinks.

 **"Yes, I see that Kit."**

 _"Kurama what am I going to do now?"_ Naruto thinks to himself as he looks out the window.

 **"Well for starters, get away from the crazy girl that is going to make you her slave. We can worry about the rest later."**

 _"Yes, your right. Let's just focus on the present"_ Naruto says as he takes a deep breath. He mentally takes stock of his body, which is mostly healed, and his power levels are back around 50%.

 **"My power levels are around Isobu right now, even though you took back my other half. Surviving in that portal Kaguya sent you through really took it out of me"** Kurama says to him.

Naruto creates a clone who walks out the door toward the girl, whose name he still doesn't know, and he opens the window. Deciding not to risk using his wings now, he uses chakra and walks down the wall quickly. Using his stealth skills he developed from running from his ANBU he makes his way to the forest without being seen. He makes 50 clones who know to run and create false trails while also trying to find out any other information they can.

Naruto takes off, determined to get as far away from here as possible. No need for the crazy girl in that horrid outfit to find him again.

Xxxxxx

"-and so that's the basic overview of the history of devils and what a Peerage is. Now, since I am a foreign relations Maou, you will have to do other tasks like help me take care of my sister, do paperwork that I don't want to, and if you are lucky help fulfill my needs!" Serafall says with a cheerful smile.

Naruto take a moment to digest the information and stands up facing her. "Well Serafall Leviathan, this all sounds very interesting, but I am going to have to decline. Thanks for the help! Goodbye!" he says with a wave before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Eh? EH? Where did my hot Queen go?!" she says frantically while searching the room. She then expands her senses and can't feel his presence anywhere. Her smile quickly fades and she gets an angry tic above her eyebrow.

"NARUTO!" she yells and ice quickly covers the entire room. All the maids and workers throughout the house can instantly feel a difference in temperature. They all quickly make themselves scarce, not wanting to be near an angry Serafall.

Xxxx

"Well shit, I already have enemies" Naruto says with a sigh. Clearly, this world is as messed up as the shinobi and might be even more so.

 **"Get clone memories back?"** Kurama questions.

 _"Yup and apparently, there are two other factions named Fallen Angels and Angels, who devils have fought a major war against, who kill devils and have weapons of light that are extremely dangerous. Then you have the Old Maou faction of devils that only like Pure Blood devils that would try to kill me and since I ran away from my 'master' all devils are supposed to kill me on sight"_ Naruto thinks with an eye roll. He isn't terribly worried because he doubts anything can be harder than fighting Obito, then Madara, then Kaguya.

 **"…Wow kit. You basically are a missing nin now."**

 _"Sure as hell better than a slave. Definitely have to get more information"_ Naruto thinks with a sigh. Only two good things have come out of this so far: 1 is that he gets magic and a much sturdier body, and two is that he gets to live for thousands of years. HA Orochimaru he is going to be the one to learn all the jutsus.

 **"How are you going to learn all the jutsus when you are stuck in an alternate dimension dumbass"** Kurama responds dryly.

 _"Oi fuzzbutt! Don't you remember they kept me out of the war to learn more? And that I stored everything the Kage gave me in a seal on my arm?"_ Naruto questions smugly.

 **"…Your still an idiot. Going to recover my strength"** Kurama says before he falls asleep.

"That damned fox… I'll have to kick his ass again for that" Naruto grumbles. He then starts daydreaming of all the jutsu and cool stuff he can learn and how he is going to shove it into Sasuke's face…

His mood immediately sours when he thinks of Sasuke and the rest of the people back home. He knows Sasuke can stop the Infinite Tsyukomi, so at least there is that. He did bring them peace, or at least he hopes he did. Without the Rinne-sharingan however, getting back is impossible. Damn Kaguya, that spiteful bitch.

He receives another clone's memories about finding a city, but he decides to keep going as far away as possible. The city would be the first place anyone would look and the #1 Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja does NOT do the obvious.


	2. Chapter 2: My Sensei

She is running with all her might through a forest, not minding the explosions happening near her, as she is only trying to reach safety. She looks up at the dark sky and sees a light spear heading right at her. She jumps out of the way at the last second, barely avoiding being skewered. She rolls on the ground and immediately picks herself up, not heeding her tired muscles calling for rest.

"Hoho look at that Zadlas. It seems we have quite the spry little devil tonight" one of the two Fallen angels calls out.

"It seems you are right Tabbiel. There is nothing better than a devil hunt with a devil that doesn't give up. Makes the ending so much sweeter" Zadlas calls out with a sneer.

"Shame, if she was only a couple years older then maybe we could have some _fun_ with her before we kill her" Tabbiel says with a sigh. He can tell that the silver-haired girl below will be quite the beauty even amongst devils and Fallen angels.

A shudder runs through the girl when she hears him say that. She can only be thankful that they aren't pedophile Fallen Angels. She glances back at the 6-winged and 4-winged angel and curses. They are casually floating behind her with light spears in their hands just laughing and enjoying hunting her. If they were 2-winged maybe she would have a shot, but not against such beings when she has been non-stop running for 2 days.

"Zadlas we should end this soon as I am getting bored. Besides, I am dying to check out that new brothel in town" Tabbiel says as he keeps his eyes on the girl below. The excitement of the chase has dulled after 20 minutes and now he just wants to get laid.

"Ah! I went there last night with a couple others. A couple of those bitches really know their way around a dick. Ask for Roxy" Zadlas says with a perverted grin as he remembers last night. Truly worth every cent.

"As if I want any of your sloppy seconds Zadlas. I'd rather not catch a disease" Tabbiel says with a laugh and Zadlas glares at him. He throws a spear down below at the girl, who dodges and he lets out an irritated tsk.

"Shut it Tabby. Besides it'd be more like sloppy 1000's with one of those girls" Zadlas says as he throws his two spears. One of them nicks the girl and she lets out a cry of pain as she falls down. She has a nasty gash on her arm as the two Fallen fly down to the ground near her.

She tries to stand up, but her legs give out on her so all she can do is sit on the ground glaring at those two asshole Fallen.

"Well, for such an entertaining night we will give you a quick death. And my name is Tabbiel damnit!" the 6-winged angel yells getting a snicker from his friend. He creates a light spear, much larger than any of the ones he has thrown tonight, and she knows she is dead.

 _'Well this has been a shitty life. Only wish I got to kill my father'_ she thinks to herself as she closes her eyes. She waits for her annihilation, but she hears an explosion nearby instead. She opens her eyes and sees that she is now in the hands of a young blonde with extremely blue eyes and whisker marks.

"Hey there ojou-chan. You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let anyone harm you" he says and gives her a bright smile. Tears pour out of her eyes and the blonde faces the two Fallen.

"Please explain why you miserable crows were attacking and about to kill a child" Naruto says with his eyes turning cold. Both Fallen are instantly on guard as they never sensed him.

"What's it to you devil scum? We need no reason to wipe out a devil" Zadlas sneers.

"Well if that's the case, then you won't mind if I retaliate" Naruto says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He throws a kunai and flips through several hand signs. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yells out making the one kunai become hundreds.

Their eyes widening, they close their wings around themselves and harden them with their mana, having the kunai bounce off harmlessly.

Retracting his wings, Tabbiel yells "This is pathetic you low class scum" before seeing several Naruto's running at him with blue orbs that promised pain in his hand. Both Fallen take to the sky, throwing light spear after light spear, but can't seem to hit a single one. Naruto jumps up holding the sphere outstretched toward the 4-winged angel.

Zadlas throws a light spear, thinking he has got an easy hit, but the blue orb grinds away the light spear to nothing, leaving him shocked for a moment making him unable to avoid the attack.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells out as the blue ball grinds away at Zadlas' stomach and tears through his back. Naruto pulls out his hand quickly, getting hit by a light spear from the side by Tabbiel, who is pretty pissed about his friend's death. Unfortunately for Tabbiel, the Naruto that he hit was only a clone that disappears in a puff of smoke.

Tabbiel, with anger in his eyes, summons hundreds of light spears behind him determined to kill this devil. With a flick of his wrist he sends them crashing down at Naruto and a few at the young devil girl, certain that this is the end for them.

Naruto however, calmly flips through four hand seals, slams his hand on the ground and says "Earth Release: Mud Wall" and a giant 20-foot-high by 4 feet thick wall appears in front of them. Naruto then hops up on the wall and throws another kunai at the Fallen Angel, who plans to bat it aside easily. Right before it hit however, it transforms into Naruto who is grinning and he releases a devastating punch right in the man's face. Before he falls, however, he also attaches two paper bombs onto the Fallen.

"What the hell are these?" Tabbiel asks, eyeing the paper warily. When he sees Naruto have a grin on his face and his hand in another strange position, he immediately has a premonition to get rid of the paper.

"Too late. Katsu" Naruto says and Tabbiel is engulfed in an explosion. He falls out of the sky and lands on the ground, his body burnt and definitely in a lot of pain. Naruto appears right in front of him, surprised that he is still alive.

"Wow, to tank two B-level paper bombs from point blank and survive. Must be the supernatural body" Naruto muses to himself as Tabbiel tries to pull himself off the ground.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch" Tabbiel spits out and all of a sudden, he can't breathe and he sees countless images of his death. He desperately grasps at his throat with his hands, but finds nothing blocking his throat. Looking up, he sees anger in the cold orbs of the blonde devil that made his night hell.

"Nobody insults my Kaa-chan. Rasengan!" he yells as he drives it into the Fallen's head, blood spattering everywhere. Naruto looks up and nods to himself. His mother's honor is protected.

He glances back at the young girl he saved, with her eyes looking at him with wariness, hope, and acceptance of her fate, whatever it may be. He gives her a soft smile as he walks over to her, his clones from the battle cleaning up any evidence it happened the best they can.

"See? I told you that I would protect you" Naruto says with a smile. The girl nods her head slightly.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am 17 years old and I like ramen, my precious people, training, traveling, and ramen again. I hate the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen, assholes who pick on children, rapists, and loneliness. My dream…well I don't really know what my dream is anymore" he says a little tiredly at the end.

He looks at her expectantly and she realizes that she is supposed to do the same thing. "H-hello my name is Vali L-Lucifer" she says and searches his face for any signs of a reaction. Surprisingly, she found a bit, but no hatred just curiosity. "I am 12 years old and I like my Kaa-chan and Albion. I hate my father and grandfather. My dream…my dream at least right now is to find somewhere safe" she mumbles out as she hasn't really given it any thought.

Naruto grimaces as he can see a lot of himself in this 12-year-old girl. Only around 4'4'' with light silver hair and hazel eyes, with signs clear to him of physical and emotional abuse, he grips his fist and decides that he will do something for this girl.

"Well Vali-chan, how about you spend the night camping with me and you can get a good night's sleep" Naruto offers her. She looks at him with a hint of suspicion, as so far, all the males in her life have hurt her, but she really doesn't have a choice. Reluctantly, she nods her head making his smile get a tiny bit wider.

"Hop on my back and we can find some place safe for the night or at least somewhere away from here" Naruto says as he bends down. She wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and he holds on to her legs.

"Hold on!" he says before he starts dashing through the trees at an extremely fast pace, drawing a squeal of fear from Vali. He laughs as she tightens her grip and continues navigating through the forest with ease.

Vali opens her eyes and sees everything around her in a blur. She idly wonders how the older blonde can see where he is going.

 **[He has trained his eyes for such speeds]** a deep voice rumbles in her head.

 _"What do you think I should do Albion?"_ Vali asks, desperate for a bit of advice. The past few days have taken a toll on her and she would be dead without Albion.

 **[I say don't trust him completely, but he doesn't seem to have bad intentions. At the very least, he is strong enough to kill those two Fallens easily and didn't react negatively to your name. I'd say stick with him for now]** Albion says.

 _"Should I tell him about you?"_

 **[Don't. He might want to use you.]**

Vali is brought out of her musings when Naruto stops running and finds herself still in the forest. Naruto bends down and she jumps off him, wobbling a bit as she is extremely tired. Naruto creates 4 clones, who quickly get to work setting up a perimeter and camp.

"You can take the sleeping bag. I am fine with the ground" Naruto tells her as she eyes the sleeping bag with longing. She glances back up him with a bit of suspicion, but the deal is too good to pass up. She quickly climbs in and within a minute is already asleep.

"And to think I was going to offer you dinner" Naruto says as he unseals a bowl of ramen that is still hot. "Man am I glad Ero-Sennin taught me how to seal hot foods so that they stay hot" he says before he dives into the food of the Gods and Maous.

Xxxx

Vali wakes up the next day super disoriented and confused. _'How did I get here?'_ she asks herself before all her memories come rushing back to her. Widening her eyes, she looks around and down at herself.

 **[Relax. He did nothing to you last night]** Albion says, making her breathe a sigh of relief. She might be young, but years of abuse makes your head jump to nasty ideas. She looks outside and sees her savior, Naruto, eating a bowl of some type of delicious smelling food and the "sun" is up high in the sky.

Naruto's eyes brighten when he sees her, and he waves her over enthusiastically. She swiftly walks over to him, hoping that he will share at least a tiny portion of his food with her. She has gotten so hungry that her stomach won't even growl anymore!

"Good afternoon Vali-chan! How are you feeling?" Naruto asks.

"I'm fine" she states warily, still searching for is angle in all of this. Her eyes drop down to his food something he recognizes.

He opens a scroll and channels a bit of chakra to the seal, making another bowl appear in a puff of smoke. Vali's eyes widen as she has never seen such a thing before. Chairs and such yes, but not food!

"Here you go" he says as he passes her the entire bowl along with a pair of chopsticks. She picks up the wooden sticks, not exactly sure how to use them. She watches Naruto eat with them and tries to copy him. Naruto silently chuckles to himself as he watches the girl try to eat. Still, he doesn't want to damage her pride, so he says nothing.

They eat the rest of their meal in silence, both sitting on a log each contemplating the other. Naruto is saddened by how much her childhood resembles his own, at least in the body mannerisms. She at least has a mom, but it doesn't seem as if her mom could really help her. Vali, however, is becoming more and more perplexed by the blonde in front of her. Why would a 17-year-old reincarnated devil help her?

Not being able to stand it anymore she asks bluntly "Why are you helping me?"

Naruto, a little caught off guard by the question, raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is it wrong of me to help a little girl when I see her in trouble?" Vali frowns as she didn't get the answer she wanted.

 **[Maybe he simply believes that it was the right thing to do]** Albion says. Vali shakes her head as she hasn't met anyone who would do that before from the limited amount she has.

"I don't believe you" Vali says and Naruto frowns.

"Well, I guess I will have to convince you otherwise. Don't worry I am stubborn" Naruto says with a smile. She just stares at him before looking away. Naruto rolls his eyes at the little girl in front of him. ' _I guess she has experienced betrayal before'_ he thinks to himself.

"Well Vali-chan, I am going to go train. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asks. Vali is hesitant at first, but Albion quickly encourages her to go with him.

 _"Albion why did you want me to go?"_ Vali asks as she rides on Naruto's back once again.

 **[Because hatchling this is a prime opportunity to see how strong he is]** Albion says to her. He admits he is curious as well as this man seems like he has to constantly suppress his inner aura.

Naruto hops down from a tree and gains a mischievous smile on his face. He wants to awe the little girl with his powers! He hasn't been training the past two weeks to not show off his new skills. Besides, this one took him 2 weeks to get down, even with hundreds of clones and he still can't do it close to the level of Madara. Curse that damn Uchiha.

"Want to see something cool?" Naruto asks the girl. She timidly nods her head and Naruto starts flipping through hand signs. Another skill he has been working on vigorously. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annhilation" he shouts and he releases a literal sea of fire. All the trees in front of him for 40 yards instantly turn to ash and the next 10 yards afterward are bathed in a sea of flames.

Vali's jaw is slightly hanging open as she couldn't hope to replicate that. Albion, however, scoffs as that type of fire would have happened by him sneezing. Still, for a non-dragon and 17-year-old he will admit it isn't bad.

"Pretty cool, right? Still, it's not nearly to the level it should be. I can't do the attack justice quite yet" Naruto tells her with a grin. Vali shuts her jaw and nods begrudgingly, as it was cool to her. She hasn't been allowed to practice her magic or work with Albion because of her _father_.

Naruto then holds his hands in a familiar hand sign and says "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Suddenly the entire area surrounding them is covered in smoke and when it clears, even Albion is impressed. Vali is speechless. There are hundreds of Naruto clones surrounding them. Naruto winks at Vali before facing his clones.

"Alright, first put out the fire then get to practicing. 200 of you working on kenjutsu, 200 working on the first stage of fire manipulation, 200 working on Fuinjutsu, 200 going through the Gōken katas, and finally 200 working on damn chakra control. I get to do the fun stuff like physical training and figuring out magic" Naruto says with a cheer, causing many except the chakra control clones to snicker. Naruto pours some more chakra into his weights on his arms and legs, causing them to instantly get heavier.

"Uzumaki-san, what type of magic is that?" Vali asks as her curiosity overtakes her hesitance. Albion eagerly listens on as well.

"It's not magic, but rather chakra. You see, I can split my chakra in half and produce one copy of me. I can split it into thirds and have two copies of me. This time I spilt it 1000 times and the best part is, everything they learn I do too! So, all those clones doing those drills is like me doing those drills. The only things they can't do to help me is physical training and magic as they don't have magic in their bodies and a clone weightlifting won't build my muscles" Naruto explains with a proud smile. He is truly the unrivaled master at this jutsu, so it only makes sense if he knows all about it. It's not like it took him 3 years to figure out how to train with it.

"So, you get 1001 days of training out of 1 day?" Vali questions. At Naruto's nod, Albion starts laughing like mad.

 **[That may be the most OP technique I have ever heard of!]** he says laughing. He doesn't consider his techniques OP at all. They are all badass and totally normal.

"Now you can wait here Vali-chan. I am going to start my training" he says as he starts running. Vali watches him run off and then starts walking among the clones, interested in what they are doing. Of course, she is keeping aware of her surroundings in case he turns on her. Though she knows she wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

The first group she looks at is the chakra control group, who are simply using leaves sticking them in different places on their bodies and making them stick, along with spinning leaves on their finger-tips while walking up trees. Each of the clones have a frown on their faces as they watch the others, probably because they deem their practice the boring one.

She while thinking that the walking up the trees is interesting she doesn't really want to watch them just sit there. She walks over to another group who each have out scrolls and ink. They are painting symbols on the scrolls very fast and precisely. She thinks the symbols are beautiful and again this blonde surprises her.

 **[Ask one of them what it's for]** Albion says to her. Mustering up her courage, she walks up to one of the clones.

"Uzumaki-san, what is this for?" she asks timidly, hoping to not be rebuked for interrupting like her father and grandfather would.

"Oi! None of this Uzumaki-san or honorfics. Just call me Naruto, Vali-chan. This is Fuinjutsu, which is the principal of sealing. This type of jutsu is a rare one, but with it you can pretty do anything, from sealing away elements to creating a pocket dimension. It's a really neat trump card to have against opponents" the clone says as he continues to paint on the scroll. Vali jumps as an explosion engulfs one of the clones, while the others don't look phased at all.

"If you happen to make a slight mistake and channel chakra into the seal, it usually blows up in your face. That's why boss only uses clones to practice Fuinjutsu" the clone says unfazed by his "brother's" death.

"Ah, thank you Naruto-san" Vali says getting a slight glare. "I mean Naruto." The clone gives her a smile. Vali, meanwhile, is slowly backing away from him, not wanting to die an early death. While it is cool, it seems like it's a little too dangerous for her there.

 **[Hmph! That is such an un-manly way to fight]** Albion says as she walks away. Clearly, he is still bitter about being sealed away by the Biblical God. Though, he does begrudgingly admit it's effectiveness.

Vali then wanders over to the groups doing more physical exercises. Her eyes widen at the size of the sword, as it is easily the height of a fully-grown man, and the way Naruto can casually swing it around with one hand. She sees some going through motions and others sparring with one another.

 **[He definitely isn't a master swordsman, but he isn't terrible either]** Albion comments to give Vali some context to what she is seeing. Glancing over to the bare-handed Naruto clones, she sees them doing something similar to the sword wielding ones. She is can't follow most of the movements in the spars unfortunately, as they were moving at such a high speed. In reality, they were going slower to make sure they didn't accidentally pop one another.

She finally travels over to the last group of clones, and sees each of them have a leaf in their hands and are staring at it intently. She walks up to one, a little more confident that she won't be hurt for interrupting and asks, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to start a fire in the middle of this leaf and then control the fire from burning the rest of the leaf and then having it slow burn for a minute" the clone says as he looks at Vali. "This is really hard. We have been at this for the past two days now and no one has been able to even get the fire started in the middle yet. It helps make our fire jutsu more badass with less energy."

Vali is slightly curious on how such a thing would make that happen, but decides to not bother the clone anymore. She doesn't want to overstay her welcome. She goes over to a tree and sits down against it, deciding to watch the kenjutsu and Gōken groups as they are the most interesting. She hears another explosion and slightly chuckles. The original Naruto comes running past her, giving her a foxy smile and a wave, before continuing his run.

She relaxes slightly and while she is still cautious, it seems that meeting Naruto may turn out to be a good thing. She will resign herself to be in his care for now, only time will tell if that is a good decision.

Xxxxx

Azazel is at his desk slaving over paperwork that he has been putting off for the past couple weeks. It wasn't his fault that he got caught up in his Sacred Gear research or at several bars picking up girls and the odd brothel! No! They tempted him into abandoning his duties and he is sticking to that!

His Vice Governor General, Shemhazai, dragged him here and told him to do all of it under pain of death. Needless to say, such a threat lit a proverbial fire under his ass and he has been in here for the past 8 hours and he hasn't made a dent in it! Surely, this is his punishment from having sex with a human and falling. But seriously, how was he supposed to resist those oppai?!

Griping about how unfair the world is, he most assuredly did not scream like a little girl when a voice said "Yo" right in front of him. Nope! He will deny that to his dying day.

He jumps up, his wings spreading from his back, messing up his piles of paperwork, and two light spears form in his hands as he looks at the young blonde, whisker-marked boy in his office. The problem for Azazel was, he didn't sense him come in! Not at all! He could have been assassinated and would have never known until it was too late!

"Who are you?" he says seriously, flaring his power but it doesn't affect the man at all. He flares it even more, making the room start to shake, but still the kid looks entirely unaffected. Clearly, he is pretty strong and skilled.

Suddenly, the entire room goes completely dark and Azazel has all his senses heightened to the extreme. Then, a bright light focuses on the spot in front of him and sees the blonde in a strange pose. He isn't sure what to make of it, but it certainly doesn't look like a fighting stance.

"All throughout the nations women talk of me in hushed whispers and men simmer in jealousy. Holding the record in stamina, with superior techniques in the sheets and on the streets. Hailing from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Disciple of the Super Pervert and Conqueror of Pein. The Sage of Mt. Myōboku and Ally of Toads! Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto finishes his dance with a crazy grin and fireworks somehow go off behind him.

Azazel is standing there stunned, with his jaw on the ground. Sometime during the introduction, he dispersed his light spears and dropped his aura down to normal levels. Clearly this kid meant him no harm. He bursts out laughing, as the entire scenario is too much for him. Naruto just watches as what he thinks is the leader of the Fallen Angels is busting a gut with a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"T-That…hahahaha…That HAS to be the hahaha…the best introduction EVER!" Azazel says as he gets his laughter under control.

"Thanks! I have been working on it for moments like this" Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head. That complement means a lot to him as it is a way to honor his late godfather.

"So Uzumaki-san what can I do for you?" he says as he offers him a chair. Azazel groans as he sees all the paperwork on the ground and he is going to have to organize it all again. Nah, he will just get Penemue or some grunt to do it.

"Please, just Naruto" Naruto says as he sits down comfortably. "I was hoping you could help me out. You are Azazel-san correct?"

"Yes, I am and just Azazel" he says as he rubs a hand through his golden tipped hair. Suddenly, his door bursts open and several Fallen pour in with light spears in their hands with slightly frantic expressions on their faces. Once, they see Azazel fine, sitting behind his desk, they relax slightly.

"Azazel, who is your guest?" a stern-looking middle aged man who is nearly as buff as A and B with a beard says.

"Ah Baraqiel, Penemue, and Shemhazai, this man is Uzumaki Naruto. He suddenly appeared in my office without me noticing him and then introduced himself! It was honestly one of the funniest things I have ever seen" Azazel says with a hearty chuckle.

The others are glaring slightly at the blonde, however, as he is somehow skillful enough to get into the heart of Grigori without being spotted.

"Maa, maa relax everyone. I mean no one harm. I simply have come to ask Azazel a favor" Naruto says with an eye smile.

"Ah, I think we will stay here too, if you don't mind" says the 25-year-old with silver hair and purple eyes dressed in one of the most ridiculous things Naruto has ever seen. Still, he gets that the request was anything but.

"Nah, I don't care! It isn't really a secret anyway" he says with a wave of his hand. They all grab seats and pull close to the desk. Naruto sends a wink to Penemue, who smirks and winks back. She likes what she sees and he is apparently powerful too. Two requirements in men that she likes to have fun with.

Azazel clears his throat, getting everyone's attention back on him. "So Naruto, what favor do you want me to do?"

"Well~, I need you to take me and my charge to the human dimension. I am kinda a stray devil that left immediately after being turned and I never learned how to teleport hehe" Naruto says and they all just sweat drop. How did he get past everyone and infiltrate the Grigori? "Also need basic devil magic books to teach myself how to use magic" he says with a nod.

Azazel cups his hands and leans on the desk. "Well, I have a few questions before I think about your request Naruto. First, why don't I feel any devil magic within you?"

"Ah that's an easy one. I am just a clone made of chakra, so I can't have any devil magic in me" he says making them all widen their eyes in shock. The clone isn't too worried about exposing that as pretty much everyone back home knew that he used Kage Bunshin and he still kicked their ass!

"Where is the real you?" Shemhazai asks.

"Ah a couple days away by running with the young girl I am taking care of. He sent me in case anyone got trigger happy" Naruto says with a wave.

"Ok I can accept that for now. How did you get turned and who is your master?" Azazel asks.

Naruto narrows his eyes. "First off, no one is my master. I don't care if that is what devil rules say or what not, but that is something everyone should understand. For how I got turned, I was very injured and a devil by the name of Serafall Leviathan came upon me. I believe she was trying to help me as she didn't know I would recover naturally and used her [Queen] piece to turn me. I woke up a couple days later, heard that she called me her Servant and had to do things for her and was out of her mansion in 10 minutes. Used a clone to distract her and now I am trying to get to the human realm. No real reason to kill countless devils after me, though I will if I have to."

Azazel is a little wide eyed that Serafall got a Peerage member and he ran off within the first day. Though honestly, he would have probably done the same. She is a sweet beautiful girl, but she is definitely a kind of crazy.

"So that was you…" Shemhazai says while nodding.

"Wait! You knew Serafall got a Peerage member who ran away?" Azazel questions.

"Of course, I did! And if you did your paperwork, you would too!" Shemhazai says exasperatedly, drawing chuckles from everyone else.

"Finally, Naruto, what would we get out of helping you?" Azazel asks. He isn't going to help a Stray Devil for free, even if his introduction is awesome.

"Tsk I was hoping that the angel in you would just want to help out an unfortunate soul stuck in a bad place. Fine, I guess I will owe you two favors that you can collect whenever as long as they don't involve the young girl I am protecting or create a war" Naruto says with a sigh. "I want Beginner and Intermediate books for devil magic now though."

"How do we know you won't go back on your word?" Shemhazai asks. Azazel is honestly just going to help him regardless if he goes back on his word later. Asking for those two things is literally nothing to him.

Suddenly, the air goes cold and everyone tenses as Naruto looks over at Shemhazai. "I don't go back on my word. It's my nindo" Naruto growls out.

The tense feeling disappears, getting a sigh of relief from the Fallen. Only a drop of sweat could be seen on Penemue's face, though her eyes shine in lust. In that tense atmosphere, she could definitely feel the presence of an apex predator lurking beneath his gaze. If that was the clone could do, just think of the original! The several guys she is fucking regularly now couldn't ever match what she just felt. Plus, think of the options that clones provide…Penemue starts chuckling darkly to herself.

"Well I think that answers that question" Azazel says with a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. He fails horribly.

"I will come here with my charge in 3 days, so be ready then. Oh, and if you attempt to harm us, well there won't be a Fallen Angel faction anymore. Ja ne!" the clone says before dispelling.

"I think we should take him out. Making a threat like that after asking for a favor" Baraqiel scowls.

"You felt it too, no?" Penemue says. "That moment where you felt like a mouse and the eye of a cat caught sight of you. There is something dangerous about that boy. Makes me want him all the more."

"Leaving aside your preferences Penemue, I see no reason to escalate things. Besides, he did get in here unnoticed. Who's to say he does it again and this time slits our throats?" Azazel states getting a couple of frowns. "Besides, what he is asking for is so simple that I would have probably granted it without anything in return. I just wanted to see what he would offer."

"I am interested in the young girl he is taking care of? Who is she and why is he taking care of her?" Shemhazai asks.

"I still think we should deal with him" Baraqiel grumbles.

"Don't you start acting like Kokabiel too now" Azazel jokes, getting a small round of laughs.

Xxxx

"47…48…49…50" Vali grunts out. After returning to her start position, she immediately falls to the ground drenched in sweat. That was her tenth and final set of push-ups for the day's training. After two days of watching Naruto train and with Albion's encouraging, she timidly asked for Naruto to train her. He got all excited and jumped up and down, shouting how he will be even better than Ero-sennin.

He asked her what her current capabilities were and she told him that she has had no training before as her dad was scared that she would get stronger than him. Naruto frowned and patted her head, telling her that it's no problem and it's an easy fix. While feeling pretty comfortable around him, she still withheld the fact that she has a sacred gear from him.

Since Naruto has no idea on how to use magic or train with it, he has been putting her through the gauntlet physically. Pushups, sit ups, squats, and running without weights all day. After the first day, she thought she was going to die. That feeling has still not gone away even after a week and a half later.

She watches Naruto finish up his set of 200 pushups and he jumps up sweating hard, but still ready for anything. She looks at his weights and idly wonders how much they each weigh. She hasn't ever seen him take them off either.

"Such a great warm up, ne Vali-chan?" he asks with his signature grin. She grunts, too tired to talk.

 **[You certainly being trained by a sadist. None of my predecessors did anything close to what you are doing at such a young age]** Albion informs her with a bit of a chuckle and some pride laced in. She will certainly wield the Divine Dividing well in the future.

"Now-" Naruto says before he stops talking and shakes his head. She has seen him every day do this when he receives his clones' memories, but this time none of his clones in large numbers have dispelled.

"Well, it seems that the clone I sent to the Grigori accomplished his mission. Vali-chan we are going to the human realm! Also, getting some books on how to use devil magic."

"Finally," she groans out. "I can soon stop this torture and focus on magic."

Naruto furrows his brow when he hears her. "What do you mean? You will just practice magic after you work out?" he questions with such an innocent tone that she can't tell if he is trying to torture her on purpose or not.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow as it will take 2 days to get there at a decent pace. I am going to spar with the Gōken and Kenjustu teams."

Naruto runs off and Vali drags herself over to a tree to have something to lean on. Above her is another clone still practicing chakra control who looks bored out his mind. Vali watches as Naruto goes all out with his clones, taking as many hits as he is giving. His smile never leaving his face the entire time.

"So, Vali-chan, how have you liked being around the Boss so far?" the clone questions.

"It's been different. In a good way. It seems like he cares" Vali says softly. She sees Naruto deliver a bone-shattering kick to a clone's face, dispelling it. Another clone gets under his guard kicks him under the chin, launching him upward. He defends against several others looking to take advantage of his airborne state and as he falls, raises his foot above him and smashes the ground, leaving a 10-yard crater.

"You know Vali, he, I, we do care for you" the clone says.

"Why? Is it because of my last name? I can't understand your reasons" Vali asks with a bit of an irritated tone. All that she hears is silence, before hearing laughter coming from above her. Looking up, she glares at the clone while laughs freely.

"Hahahaha you really don't have any trust, do you?" he says sadly. "Truly, I was similar, yet so different at your age."

"What do you mean?" she demands.

"I grew up in a bad situation similar to you. I was an orphan, born on the same day that a Tailed Beast attacked our village. The leader of our village sealed the Beast into me at the cost of his own life, hoping that the child would be regarded as a hero. The people, however in their hatred and pain, only saw a beast in human form. I was treated terribly, beaten, running for my life many occasions, eating scraps and rotten food, and ignored by pretty much everyone, save 3 people. Until I was 13, I wore a mask every single day, so I truly know a bit about a shitty childhood. Do you know what changed me? The day the first person acknowledged me as me, not a demon or a prankster. As Uzumaki Naruto.

When I saw you, and the signs of having a childhood as bad or maybe even worse than mine, I wanted to help. I was going to acknowledge you. That's all it is. I just want to help you, Vali Lucifer. No other reason than that" Naruto says with a smile.

Vali doesn't face him, but in her eyes tears form. She gives a shaky nod of the head as she rubs her eyes with her hands. The clone doesn't say anything more, as they sit in silence watching the spar in front of them.

Xxxxx

Azazel sits outside, waiting for his guests to come. He has already informed the entire Grigori to not attack a young, whiskered blonde devil travelling with a child under pain of death. He'd rather not fight a man that can sneak around and kill you without you even realizing it. It'd be pretty bad for his sex life.

The other leaders of the Grigori, except Kokabiel, who are all Cadres, are preparing in case this goes south somehow. Normally, Azazel would say that's overkill and he could handle it himself, but his instincts warn him to NOT fight this guy alone. Since his instincts were tempered in the 3 Faction War, he knows that they are rarely wrong.

He senses the two devils before he sees them, clearly letting him know they are here, though he suspects they don't know how to suppress it if they are asking for devil magic textbooks. The magical energy in the pair is enormous! Both already have mature high-class devil reserves! Clearly, they will both be powerhouses in devil magic in the years to come.

He stands up as he sees them round a building, with many Fallen following them, each ready to smite the devils if they so much as try anything funny. Azazel sees that the girl, around 12, is extremely nervous and scared, her eyes constantly roaming through the ranks of the Fallen as she holds onto one of the blonde's hands.

The blonde, _Naruto_ , Azazel reminds himself, looks completely at ease, not worried in the slightest about all the Fallen. None of his body language betrays him either, which only confirms Azazel's thoughts that this man is dangerous.

As he glances at some of his Fallen, he can see that several are sweating at the energy output of the two, their magical auras not being restrained whatsoever. He takes note of them and is going to increase their training as they shouldn't be sweating from this amount.

"Ah Naruto! Good to see you again. Sorry about the reception, but some people insisted with you being a devil and all" Azazel says with a smile as they get close to him.

Naruto waves it off. "Completely understandable. I would have been more surprised and suspicious if you didn't to be honest" he says. Azazel reaches his hand out for a handshake, which Naruto easily accepts. Azazel tries to get a read on how much chakra the enigmatic blonde in front of him has, but his unsuppressed magical energy is making it hard for him. All he can tell is that it is a lot. Way more than his magic reserves.

"And, if I can ask, who is your companion?" Azazel asks as he looks down at the young girl. Something about her appearance is ringing faint bells in his head, but he can't seem to remember.

Naruto gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as she leans into his leg, trying to get away from all the attention on her. "This is Vali Lucifer" Naruto states, shocking all the Fallen Angels present. They knew about Riziem Lucifer and that he had a son, but no one knew about a little girl Lucifer!

The scrutinizing glares on her increased 10-fold, and she is nearly shaking in her shoes right now. Even Azazel is giving her another once over, and his eyes widen in shock at what he feels within the girl.

"Oho, a descendent of Lucifer with a strong Sacred Gear, now isn't this a surprise" says out loud. Vali eyes widen with a panicked look on her face as she looks toward Naruto, who merely has an eyebrow raised.

"Nevertheless, let's move forward to our business here. I don't think Vali-chan likes all the stares that she is receiving" Naruto states getting a nod from Azazel. They walk over to the table where Azazel was sitting, and with a snap of his fingers and a magic circle later, 20 books appear on it.

"These are beginner, intermediate, and advanced level devil magic textbooks with a couple sub-specialty magic books thrown in there as well as a couple on the history of devils and their Pillars. There is also a Fallen Angel history book in there as well, so that you can have a different perspective" Azazel states with a grin. He definitely went above and beyond, but again his same instincts were telling him that this was the right move. His advisors are going to have a fit about it later.

Naruto raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You do know that you are still only getting two favors, right?" he questions.

"Yup! Consider this a gift from the Grigori faction" Azazel states with a nod.

"Thanks Azazel!" Naruto says with a genuine smile. He pulls out a scroll and let's go of Vali's hand. He quickly seals the books in it, much to the interest of Azazel, and rolls it back up. Vali, meanwhile, shrunk into herself as the stares of all the Fallen is getting too much for her to handle.

Naruto stands beside Vali as Azazel approaches them. "Okay, I am going to teleport you to the human realm now" he says getting a nod from both of them. A magic circle appears below them and they disappear into it.

The next moment they are deposited in an alley of what looks like a city and it is cold out. Naruto can already see his breathe, something he never could in the Land of the Fire. Vali shivers a bit, definitely feeling the bite of the cold with her light clothing.

"Here is 5,000 Euros and my cell phone number. Call it once you get your own, so that this way I have a way to contact you. Don't worry about us being in different dimensions, I have that covered. Take care, Naruto, Vali, and see you soon!" Azazel says as he disappears in a flash.

Vali looks up at Naruto, with worry in her eyes, but Naruto doesn't notice as he is too busy cursing out Azazel. "Stupid Fallen, pranking us by sending us who-knows-where and we have to figure it out by ourselves. At least he gave us money. Still, what the hell is a cellphone?" Naruto grumbles out.

He sees Vali shivering, her shorts and short-sleeved shirt definitely not made for this weather and the first thing he resolves to do is buy new clothing. "Come on Vali-chan let's go get you new clothing" he says.

Xxx

Vali is getting more and more anxious. She has been walking around all day with Naruto, buying clothes, exploring the city, and going to a library to figure out where they are and what the hell a cellphone is. Turns out, it is the small device all the other humans have been holding to their ear and it is used for communication over long distances. He quickly buys a small flip phone and calls Azazel, letting him know that this is his number.

Naruto, her… well she doesn't really know what to call him, guardian? friend?, is fascinated by everything that humans have accomplished. Which is weird, wasn't he a human before too? Shouldn't he know about this stuff?

Regardless, she can't help but worry as her secret has been exposed. Naruto knows that she has a Sacred Gear that she didn't tell him about. Yet, he hasn't said a word about it yet. The worry is eating at her.

 **[I think you are worrying too much. He doesn't seem to care that you kept it from him. Also, remember when he said that a beast was sealed inside him too? He probably understands your reluctance to talk about it]** Albion says.

 _"That is true, but I lied to him!"_ Vali anxiously thinks. If she ever lied back when she was with her father…it was not a pleasant time. She still has the scars to prove it.

Finally, the duo find themselves in a hotel, something pretty cheap as they have already gone through 2000 Euros buying themselves new clothing. When they get inside their room, which contains two Queen-sized beds, Vali can't take it anymore.

"Why haven't you said anything?" she asks with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you gotten angry that I have a Sacred Gear? That I kept it from you all this time? Did you know?" she practically screams, with tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. Naruto, his eyes widening, walks up to her and hugs her. She flinches at first from the contact, but she soon gives into the hug, tears rolling down her face. The stress of the entire day getting to her.

"Vali-chan I didn't know you had a Sacred Gear. I honestly don't really know much about them other than they are artifacts from the Biblical God. *Wince* It doesn't matter to me though. Besides, I don't expect you to have told me all your secrets by now. We have only known each other for about 2 weeks now" Naruto states with a chuckle as he pats her head.

"Th-thank you, N-Naruto" Vali says. She is really lucky to have met Naruto when she did. His sunny personality has torn down all her walls and she feels like she can actually trust someone other than her mother now.

"No mention it kiddo. Now, I'm going to take a shower. It's been _way_ too long since I was last able to" Naruto says with a chuckle and goes into the bathroom.

 **[I told you hatchling. He doesn't care. It seems like you have found yourself a good sensei]** Albion says.

 _"Sensei…Yes that is exactly what Naruto is. My sensei"_ Vali thinks as she lays back on her bed. The inviting embrace of the soft bed, something she hasn't felt in a long time, quickly ushers her to the land of dreams, a small smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Toad Sage

**Hi everyone! Forgot to add one of these at the beginning of the last two chapters. So happy that I have been getting such great reviews! Please review more as I do appreciate it, though blatant hate will be ignored.**

 **Please note I own nothing of these franchises. If I did, they wouldn't be as light-hearted as they are.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

Vali is breathing raggedly as she stares down her sensei, who doesn't seem to be phased at all. She ignores the pain she feels across her body and once more charges at him. She gets near him, lashing out with a right hook that he easily blocks, but she knew that as her left foot is aiming at his side. He grabs hold of it and she quickly jumps up and tries to a blow to his face with her right leg. Naruto merely moves the minimal amount of distance away as her foot barely brushes by it and delivers a devastating punch to her abdomen and throws her away with contemptuous ease.

"Never going to hit me with straight forward attacks like that Vali-chan" Naruto says teasingly. She growls as she picks herself back up, shakily standing on her own two legs.

"Let's call it a day" Naruto says and she instantly falls down, dirt, blood, and sweat covering her clothes. Her clothes are ripped all over the place, but she doesn't care. Her modesty was something beaten out of her in these spars.

 _"Worrying about your state of dress in a fight is an easy way to become distracted and killed"_ Naruto told her. He then provided several examples from his own experiences and she took them to heart. He also told her that if she ever fights a perverted male in a few years, she could easily kill him while he is distracted.

 _"A win is a win. It doesn't matter if it is the most chivalrous or the most dirty, underhanded win ever. As long as you survive and your opponent doesn't, that's all that truly matters_ " Naruto also said to her. He said that these are two basic shinobi rules that you have to take to heart. Not doing so will probably end with you being killed.

She still has a hard time believing that he is from a different universe where shinobi battle with all the techniques that he has shown her, along with devils, angels, fallen, and almost all the gods don't exist. He only knew of two gods in his home world: the Shinigami and Kaguya.

"Sensei, you are brutal as always" she whines as she picks herself up. No longer is she a malnourished, out of shape little girl. Her muscles are lithe and strong, thanks to the torture sessions she has been through. Yes, she has concluded it is torture and not training. Albion agrees with her. The stuff she started out with is now child's play compared to now.

"Trust me, it's the best way to learn! This is what my sensei did to me" Naruto informs her sagely.

"Didn't you say he did that to beat the idiot out of you?" Vali deadpans.

"Yup! That too! I feel it is something I have to do to you as well" Naruto says with a grin. She rolls her eyes as she feels like he gets some personal satisfaction beating up his own student.

 **[His methods are working wonders though. It's clear how much stronger you are now. Now if he would just let you start practicing with my power]** Albion grumbles. Naruto made a rule early on that she is not to use Albion's power at all until he says so, because she first has to get strong on her own.

"Ne sensei, when can I start using my Sacred Gear?" Vali asks as she walks over to him, the weights on her arms and legs making even this simple movement torturous right now.

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Not for a while. You still need a ton of training in your taijutsu. Battle awareness skills are still lacking. Your magic is coming along well, but increasing your reserves is always a must. We also need to soon work on aerial combat as it seems many fights occur in the air. I also need to work on that as well to be honest" he informs her. She slouches slightly at his assessment, something he notices.

"Overall though, I think you are doing great. Coming from no training whatsoever, this is tremendous progress" he complements her, making her raise her head with some pride.

"Now why don't you get showered and changed while I dispel my clones and make us some dinner" Naruto says. She nods her head eagerly, as his cooking is extremely good. She runs back to their house, a normal 2 story house with 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. The only remarkable thing is the location as it is in the middle of a forest. That's why Naruto bought it, and the surrounding forest as well so that they could have enough room to train in peace.

She asked him how he got so much money, and he pulled out a little orange book and said that he published something from his home world. She wasn't allowed to read it though, as it isn't appropriate for her. Still, it seems he has made a lot of money if she judges by the way he chuckles darkly each time he checks his bank account.

She actually can faintly hear his chackling right now if she listens closely. He always gets that way when his clones manage a breakthrough. He also curses about how he would have destroyed Sasuke-teme with this new move and gets a little depressed afterwards. She does her best to cheer him up though, as he has for her.

When she walks downstairs after cleaning herself up, she sees Naruto placing their food on the table. Her mouth waters as she sees the grilled salmon, asparagus, broccoli, and pasta set out on the table. She sits down and starts piling it on her plate, not worrying about manners at all.

"So, I was thinking about us going on a trip to see the Norse Faction since we are in Germany. Kurama thinks it's a good idea too" Naruto says as he piles on the food as well.

To say Kurama was surprised about all the other factions and how there were a ton of gods was an understatement. He practically screamed at Naruto for not waking him up to tell him. Naruto simply said that he would have if they had met one. He definitely needs Kurama's help if they face someone like Kaguya here. Kurama was less surprised about Naruto taking in Vali, especially after he heard about her background. He is interested in finding out who is stronger though, him or the Heavenly Dragon.

Vali's eyes widen a bit. "Why?" she asks.

"Well, we have been here for 6 months and I am starting to get a little restless. I got used to travelling with Ero-sennin before he died, so it's different just staying here to train. It will also be good for you to see some of the other factions and learn a bit about them" Naruto informs her.

"I guess…" she says while she plays with her food. The idea of meeting people, not to mention gods, from a different faction is a little scary to her. Still if her sensei says its important and wants to go, then she will too.

"Okay" she says with a little more confidence making Naruto nod. He has been trying his best to bring up the self-confidence and self-worth of the girl while also trying to not make her arrogant. Apparently, dragons are known for their arrogance and the Longinus wielders of Boosted and Dividing Gear can take on some draconic traits. He doesn't want to raise an Uchiha.

"Don't worry about anything. I will be there with you. Besides, you are stronger than you think. It's just hard for you to use me as a measuring stick" Naruto says in between bites.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Vali asks.

"I am going to call Azazel and see if he can tell me where the Earth entrance is to Asgard and then go there" Naruto says with a shrug. When Azazel called several months ago to check up on them and he found out that Naruto is the author of Icha Icha, as it is under the pseudonym The Toad Sage, well, he told Naruto to call him whenever he needs help.

Vali nods as it is a very valid point. She doesn't quite know what to think of Azazel. He seemed nice, but he is her natural enemy. She is going to have to meet him a couple more times to determine how she feels.

After dinner, Naruto gets up, while two clones put away the dishes, and calls Azazel.

 _"Naruto? What's up?"_ Azazel asks.

"Hey Ero-tenshi, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Earth gate is to the Norse Faction?" Naruto asks.

 _"Why do you want to know that?"_ Azazel questions with a little shock.

"Because I want to travel and visiting the Norse Pantheon sounds like a good idea" Naruto explains to him.

 _"Hmmm, I could tell you but it will cost you. Maybe you will let me examine Vali's sacred gear?"_ Azazel asks with a hint of excitement.

"I swear you have a hard on when you talk about Sacred Gears. That's a no" Naruto deadpans.

 _"I do not! They are just so numerous and mysterious that I really enjoy figuring them out! Well, then I guess I could do it for the yet unpublished Icha Icha: Master that is supposed to come out in 2 months"_ Azazels says with a perverted tone.

"Now, how did I know that was what you were going to ask for? I have it right here with me. You can meet us at the gate to get it" Naruto informs him.

 _"Deal! Meet at Loen, Norway in 3 days at noon. I will show you where the gate is"_ Azazel says cheerfully. He just struck a great deal! He is going to have to make sure Shemhazai covers for him as he _studies_ this new book in depth. The first two he even did reenactments!

Naruto hangs up with a chuckle. Azazel reminds him a lot of Ero-sennin, except it seems Azazel gets way more girls and is a leader. He still can't comprehend why though.

 **"It seems that males, no matter the species, are all stupid like ningens"** Kurama guffaws.

 _"Shut up fuzzball. You probably go through my memories to read the Icha Icha series when you are bored"_ Naruto says.

 **"…"**

 _"It's true! The great Kyuubi no Kitsune is a closet pervert!"_ Naruto shouts in his mind laughing.

 **"Quiet! It's not like you have anything else in this empty brain of yours to entertain me"** Kurama huffs as he curls up, obviously wanting to spare himself further embarrassment.

"Sensei?" Vali questions bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Vali-chan. Talking to Kurama. Anyways, we are meeting up with Azazel in 3 days in Loen, Norway and he will take us to the gate" Naruto says getting a nod from her.

"Okay. Also, Sensei, I heard your cackling as I was walking back. Did your clones figure something out?" she asks.

"Ah yes!" he shouts with a smile. "They have finally mastered the second stage of fire manipulation! Finally! It took forever. I clearly didn't have any sort of affinity for it at all" he finishes sheepishly.

"Congrats Sensei! Are you going to do your Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu again?" Vali asks with a cute tilt of her head.

Naruto rubs her head and says "Of course! It should be a lot closer to that damned Uchiha's now. Still, I want to see if I can add my fire release to my Rasengan like I did with wind."

Vali's eyes widen when she remembers that attack. A certain one hit kill attack that destroyed a huge area when it exploded. Billions of wind blades packed into it that could cut anything, even Albion said it was impressive.

"That would certainly be explosive" she states.

"I know right! Anyhow, you should get some rest as the next two days I am ramping up our training! I don't know when the next time we can train, so we have to get it in now!" Naruto says with that smile.

"Stupid, sadist Sensei" she groans as she drags herself to bed, hearing his laughter behind her.

Xxxx

"Well, he didn't say exactly where to meet…" Naruto says as he stands by the river with Vali. He is awed by the scenery here, and the natural energy feels way cleaner than in Germany. It doesn't even compare to Mt. Myōboku though.

Vali just takes in the scenery with a small smile on her face. She knows her sensei is big into nature, so being here must make him happy. Plus, it looks way cooler than the forests of Germany that she is used to.

Behind her, she feels the telltale signs of a magic circle. She knows her sensei is a Stray, plus she probably has people hunting after her too, so she turns around with energy building up in her hands.

Azazel appears and gains an amused smile on his face when he sees Vali ready to strike at him. He his senses tell him that not only has her magical power grown considerably, but it is much more refined as well. The rumors about the Lucifer genes granting immense magical reserves are probably true. Her body also looks healthy and strong, a clear contrast to the last time he saw her. Finally, she has a much better look in her eyes. Clearly, she is being well taken care of.

He looks over at Naruto, and his eyes widen a bit at just how much magical energy he has already. He definitely near the cusp of a low Ultimate-class devil and it is similarly refined to Vali's. It also is being used to cover up the chakra, which he can tell lurks beneath the surface as a veritable ocean, just how deep is the true question.

 _'It probably that large that quickly due to him being the Queen of a Maou'_ Azazel thinks to himself. Those pieces were designed without any restrictions on them.

"Well it looks like you two have been training hard. I can tell you both have a significant difference in magical power. Vali the look in your eyes is much better" Azazel states causally, causing Naruto to grin widely and Vali to get a small blush of embarrassment at the praise. Hearing that you are progressing well from her sensei is one thing, hearing it from a 3rd party is a totally different matter.

"Yes, I have been pushing Vali hard with her physical exercises and we have both been working on our magic. Still, while I am not a very good sensor for magical power yet, I can tell you have us easily outclassed" Naruto informs him.

"Hahahaha that I do, but at your rate of growth that may not be for long" Azazel says with a laugh.

"Seriously, what kind of training schedule do you have? I may have to use it myself" he asks.

"It's torture. I am being tortured every single day by my sadistic sensei" Vali deadpans causing Azazel to mock glare at Naruto.

"Hehe, come on Vali-chan, it's not that bad, right?" he says a little nervously.

"…"

"...right?" he says weakly.

"…"

"At least I cook for you and bring you on cool trips!" Naruto says trying to salvage himself as Azazel's glare gets harder.

"…I guess" Vali says with a small smile. She really wouldn't change anything, but her training is torture.

"Well Naruto, maybe you should allow Vali to do normal kid things instead of train" Azazel suggests.

"What do kids do for fun other than train? That's what I did. And pranks. And eating ramen" Naruto questions honestly, getting a sweat drop from Azazel.

"Do you want to learn how to prank people?" Naruto asks, getting a shake of the head in return.

"It's fine. I enjoy it sensei. That doesn't change the fact that it is torture" she states with a small smile, getting Naruto to let out a sigh of relief. He thought for a second that he was a terrible sensei. He is modeling it after Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei, except taking out all the parts he didn't like about them. Like drinking, peeping, reading porn, arriving late, not telling him how to do things, and going to brothels.

 _"Wow, maybe they weren't the greatest teachers ever"_ Naruto thinks to himself.

Kurama snorts. **"You think brat? Though you did get this far, so they couldn't have been terrible."**

"Well, your teaching/parenting skills aside, did you bring it?" Azazel asks eagerly.

"Of course, Ero-tenshi. Here you go" he says as he tosses the book toward him. Azazel catches it, opens it up, giggles perversely, and closes it.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Can you two fly yet?" he asks.

"Yes, though we aren't great at it. We have been mostly working on our magical reserves, sensory skills, and attacks" Naruto informs him.

They walk into the forest to not be seen and Naruto lets out his wings along with the other two. Azazel has 12 pitch black wings that look extremely sleek and Vali lets out her 6 devil wings, annoying Naruto that he only has two. He wants more damnit!

"Ah the other trait of the Lucifer clan. The original Maou clans have more than one pair of wings" Azazel says as he looks at them. "They are also an indicator of a Lucifer's magical prowess and it is progressively harder to gain the next set. 6 wings is very good for a 13 year old."

Vali blushes again and says "I used to only have 4 when I first met Sensei."

"Come on showoffs, let's getting moving!" Naruto says as he is still bitter about only having one set. Strolling up to a battle with 12 wings would be badass.

Azazel guffaws at the obvious jealously rolling off Naruto before taking off into the sky. Vali and Naruto follow quickly behind as Azazel sets a moderate pace for them to keep up with him. They fly for about an hour, before descending into a foggy forest. Naruto can tell by the magic surrounding this place that this fog is clearly not ordinary.

"They create this fog so that people don't stumble on this place. The reason why we didn't just teleport here is that we probably would have been instantly attacked. Most Pantheons are the kill first, ask questions later type" Azazel informs him.

Naruto, while confident in Vali, still moves closer to her in case they are suddenly attacked. He doesn't want to lose his only precious person in this world.

They continue to walk for 15 minutes, making small talk, before they stand in front of a giant white barred gate, with a huge circle in the center where the two sides meet, depicting a Valkyrie riding a horse. The fog completely covers to the sides of the gate, and Naruto doubts that going around it is possible.

"Well, here you are. I am going to do some research now! Have fun!" Azazel says with a perverted grin. He disappears in a teleportation circle, leaving the two of them alone.

"What now Sensei?" Vali asks, a little of awe of the gate.

"Let's knock politely and if they don't respond, kick it down" Naruto says with a laugh. He walks up fearlessly, Vali right behind him, and reaches the bottom of the gate.

"Halt traveler. For what reason have you come to the gates of Valhalla?" A young woman with golden hair and green eyes, no more than 25, asks as she rides a horse.

"We seek an audience with the All Father" Naruto states with a serious tone. Vali looks up at him in surprise, as she has rarely heard that voice.

"For what reason?" the beautiful Valkyrie asks.

"To see Asgard" Naruto says.

The Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. A magic circle appears by her ear and she nods her head in response.

"The All Father, Odin, has decided to accept your request. Please, step through the gates" she says as the gates start to open. The moment Naruto and Vali cross the line of the gate, they are suddenly someplace else, on a rainbow bridge. They are looking past the bridge, miles away, they can see an expansive city, with magnificent buildings that glister in the light of the sun.

"That is Asgard and the bridge we are standing on is the bifrost, that which connects the 9 realms of Yggdrasil together. If you want, you can think of the human realm as the 'main dimension' with the dimensions of the gods branched off it. No other godly realm is directly connected to it. You would have to go through the Dimensional Gap to get here otherwise" the Valkyrie informs them.

Naruto nods his head, too awestruck to say anything else. Clearly, gods live here as it is honestly unreal. Vali too can't speak.

"Let us go. It is best to not keep the All Father waiting" the Valkyrie says, but Naruto notices a faint amount of annoyance when she said All Father. Curious…

It takes about 30 minutes of walking to get to the city, and another 15 after that to the main building. Still, Naruto doesn't mind at all. He enjoys the new scenery.

The Valkyrie points out the mansions of Thor, Loki, and the other gods and goddesses of the Norse Religion. Many of the people in the city are Valkyries or servants to the gods. Naruto sees many running around, going about life as humans do.

Soon, they arrive in front of the massive doors of the throne room. Vali, a little nervous, grabs Naruto's hand, getting a gentle squeeze of her hand as reassurance. The Valkyrie in front of him pushes the doors open, and the swing open loudly.

Inside the throne room, Naruto's gaze is first set on the man on the throne. An old man, like Sarutobi-jiji, whose visage screams experience, wisdom, power, locks his one eye onto them, intently scrutinizing every detail. His robes and crown, give credence to the fact that he is the one in charge here and you must give him the proper respect.

As Naruto looks around, he notices the Valkyries lining the carpet that stretches over the marble to the throne, with sword and shield in hand, each looking like that of a warrior princess. His eyes drift up to the ceiling, the gold-trimmed dome, with pictures of Odin's heroic feats painted across it.

They start walking toward him, still not leaving his scrutinizing eye, and Naruto sees what he presumes to be other gods and goddesses, who are curious as to why they are in Asgard. Many are murmuring amongst themselves, but Naruto can't hear their conversation. They stop at the edge of the steps that ascend to the throne as Odin still gazes down at them. Vali squirms slightly at the intensity, but doesn't show fear.

Odin leans back in his throne as the Valkyrie kneels to the floor, while Naruto and Vali remain standing. "So Kára, it seems your chest has grown a bit from the last time I saw you" Odin says as he strokes his beard.

Naruto almost face faults as the first thing out of this Old man's mouth is a perverted comment. Seriously, he should have known better by now.

Vali, manages to keep her jaw from falling to the ground. She then looks down at her own chest and wonders when she will start growing. Her Sensei told her, after much stammering and such about what she will start going through when puberty arrives. According to him, it will start soon for her.

"No Odin-sama. It has not grown since the last time you saw me" Kára states in a neutral voice, not betraying anything.

"When was that? A couple years ago, right? You really should come back to my personal guard" Odin says with a slightly perverted grin.

"I have to respectfully decline Odin-sama. As I am married now, I don't feel it is appropriate to be groped anymore, except by my husband" Kára once more says neutrally.

"Ah that's right, I forgot you got married. Well thank you for bringing me these two" Odin says and she takes that as a dismissal. She walks over and stands by the other Valkyries.

"It has been a long time since we have been visited by another Pantheon, especially by devils. I think it has been 40 years since the last devil stepped foot in Asgard. What are your names?" Odin asks, his voice now radiating authority.

Suddenly, everything goes dark for a moment which causes some commotion before a single beam of light shines on Naruto and Vali. Naruto is in a strange stance, though without weapons, causing the Valkyries to lessen their guard, and Vali looking up at him in bewilderment.

"Men run in fear at the mention of my name while women feel a wetness between their thighs. The vanquisher of the Akatsuki and student of Jiraiya of the Sannin! The son of the Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habenero! The Toad Sage! The Carrier of 9! The Child of Prophecy! Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto yells finishing his dance.

Fireworks go off behind him as his audience is stupefied by the display. Vali is blushing red in embarrassment for knowing him, but she admits privately that it was pretty cool.

Odin, for all his wisdom, had his jaw dropped at the display. He asks, in an almost reverent tone "Did…did you say 'The Toad Sage'?" When Naruto nods his head Odin quickly appears in front of him, so fast that Vali didn't see him move, with a pen and a little orange book.

"Do you think you could sign this for me?" he questions eagerly. Naruto deadpans the leader of the Norse Faction, who is acting anything but dignified right now. Still, he hates formalities too.

"Sure thing Ero-jiji" Naruto says, with gasps coming from the room. Vali is horrified that her Sensei just called Odin a perverted old man. He signs it with his name in beautiful kanji, before handing to back to Odin.

Odin takes a moment as he looks at Naruto, before bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha I like you kid. You are a real straight shooter. Call it like you see it" Odin says as he heads back up to his throne.

Vali lets out a sigh of relief as she looks her Sensei. Truly, he must be trying to get them killed.

"Now" Odin says with his authoritative voice, but his recent actions made him lose all credibility with Naruto and Vali whatsoever, "why is it that you have come here?"

"Well Ero-jiji, we were in Germany training and I thought 'Let's go see the Norse Faction' so I called up Ero-tenshi and he brought us to the gates. We simply wish to explore and see the beauty of Yggdrasil and meet some new people. Also by the way, I forgot to mention that this is my disciple: Vali Lucifer" Naruto says offhandedly, causing a stir amongst the Norse crowd. A descendent of the Maou himself.

"Ah I noticed that right away. I saw the Original Maou Lucifer a couple times and she definitely has some of the same characteristics" Odin says while stroking his beard. "She will be a beauty in several years" he says sagely causing Vali to blush and Naruto to deadpan.

"So Ero-jiji, can we stay and look around?" Naruto asks bluntly.

"Hmmm, it isn't exactly wise to let those associated with another faction to roam around Yggdrasil" Odin muses out loud.

"Oh, don't worry, we aren't associated with the Devil faction at all. In fact, they are probably trying to kill us. You see, I am a technically a Stray Devil. No choice in reincarnation and definitely not a servant. Meanwhile Vali-chan doesn't know any of them. Also, I will throw in a pre-release copy of Icha Icha: Master right now" Naruto says with a small smile.

"Done! Tonight, you shall feast with the gods in Valhalla Naruto Uzumaki and Vali Lucifer" Odin says loudly. The onlookers have expressions of shock, though several that have read the first two Icha Icha series know why Odin caved so easily. They simply are masterpieces the world has not seen since Shakespeare!

Naruto pulls out a scroll, and a small poof of smoke later, a copy of Icha Icha: Master is in his hand. "Here you go" Naruto says handing the book to Odin, who looks at it like it's the most precious thing in the world.

"Please explore to your hearts content. Just don't go in any restricted area. The guards will tell you if it is. Be back here by 5" Odin says before he teleports away, eagerly to start his new book.

Naruto and Vali look at each other, shrug, then walk out to explore the city of Asgard.

Xxxx

They walk back into the throne room at exactly 5, to see Odin on his throne giggling perversely, while his two Valkyrie guards stand stoically on the step below.

"Ah you are on time excellent! Let us go to the Great Hall of Valhalla, where some of our bravest warriors reside" Odin says as he closes the book and puts it inside his robe. On his way down the steps, he smacks the ass of one of the guards, getting a small yelp from her.

Laughing, he steps right next to Naruto and Vali, his guards making no movement towards them.

"Let us be off" he says as he uses a magic circle, which transports them to the front of hundreds of long tables, each full of warriors eating, drinking and laughing with one another. The one long table in front, facing all the others, is where the gods sit as they watch their warriors with pride. The walls and ceiling are a dark wood, while there are thousands of metal bowls that have fire coming out of the top, with its long shaft firmly in the ground.

"Welcome to Valhalla! The residence of the bravest warriors in all of Yggdrasil" Odin shouts getting a thunderous roar in response.

"You may both sit at the gods table tonight and eat with us" Odin says as he walks to his chair and pulls out his new book again. All around him are the major gods of the Norse Pantheon, except one chair left empty.

Taking Vali's hand, he says "Come on Vali-chan, let's go find us a seat." They walk down several chairs until they find two empty next to each other. They both sit down across from two goddesses, who are surprised at their appearance.

"You must be the two everyone is talking about. It is rare that we have visitors and rarer still that Odin-sama invites them to Valhalla. Odin-sama must think very highly of the two of you" the goddess says. She has long blonde hair and purple eyes, with a figure fit for a goddess.

"It is certainly an honor to be here. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Vali Lucifer" Naruto says with a bright smile.

"Ah where are my manners. My name is Sif, wife of Thor, and to my right is Sjöfn" Sif says. The woman to her right has chocolate colored hair falling to her butt with golden eyes eyeing Naruto like he is the juiciest steak ever.

"Nice to meet you both! This place is amazing!" Naruto says in awe.

"It certainly is. We will be here feasting for 7 days and nights! If you get tired, you simply retire to one of the rooms through the door behind us or if you find someone you like" Sjöfn says with a devious smile. Naruto doesn't see it as he is too busy looking around.

"Now! Come! Be a man and drink some mead!" Sif says as she thrusts a mug into his hands. Naruto looks down at it before chugging it in one go, to the shock of Vali and the goddesses.

"One more please!" Naruto says before belching, drawing laughs from the goddesses several of the gods surrounding them.

Xxxxx

Vali watches as Naruto drinks yet another mug of mead, the sway in his step and the redness of his face clearly indicating that he is drunk. He once told her because of the Kyuubi he can't get drunk, so she doesn't know what to think.

 **[The fox is probably letting his host get drunk for his own amusement]** Albion comments with a chuckle. A drunk Naruto is funny.

 _"Yeah, but a lot of people are crowding around Sensei now. He hasn't talked to me in a while"_ she says pouting.

 **[You know you could talk to some of the other people. I think that was one of the points for him doing this]** Albion states.

 _"Well I am nervous! I have never been around this many people. Sensei is also usually right by my side"_ Vali says to him.

"Warriors of Valhalla!" Odin shouts, the entire place becoming silent. "We have feasted for a night together! Now it is time for this month's annual battle to become Freya's champion!" His spear, Gungnir, appears in his hand and he slams the butt of it against the ground.

The landscape changes as the warriors are no longer at tables inside, but are rather outside with their preferred weapons in hand. The gods and their table are above them ready to watch the countless thousands of warriors battle in a free for all.

"A battle?!" her Sensei's drunken voice shouts. "Imma join" he says as he jumps down, using his wings to pull up out of a free fall at the very last second.

"Naruto this is a no magic or chakra battle. Just pure weapons and physical strength only. All this people have been blessed and have the strength and speed from medium class to upward devils. Also, if you die out there, you will die for real unlike them. Are you sure you want to join?" Odin says as all the warriors stare at him.

Vali watches on horrified, about to jump down and help him, before a hand lands on her shoulder. Sif shakes her head and squeezes her shoulder tighter, not allowing her to join. She doesn't want to see this young girl die and she thinks that the blonde wouldn't want that either.

Naruto stands up a little straighter, his redness from his drunkenness going away and his eyes becoming sharper.

"I definitely want to Ero-jiji" he yells before in a puff of smoke, Kubikiribōchō appears in his hands. He swings it around easily, while all the warriors look on impressed and awed by the sword. "This is the perfect test for my Kenjutsu!" he continues.

"Hey Vali-chan! Watch your sensei win this thing okay" Naruto says with a grin. She gives him a firm nod, with tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to lose him.

 **[Relax Hatchling. He isn't going to die and if it comes to it he will use his magic/chakra to get out even if he has to forfeit]** Albion says with a shrug. His words comforted Vali a little and she is determined to watch him the entire way.

A magic circle appears underneath Naruto, and it changes his uniform to what he wears during training, orange and black jacket and pants, with black sandals and his headband on his head.

"Come on Ero-jiji let's go!" Naruto shouts, getting a chuckle from Odin.

"Begin!" he shouts and the field instantly becomes full of clashes.

"Are you worried for your sensei?" Sif asks softly. Vali nods her head as she watches him battle a huge Viking with an axe and shield. Naruto nimbly dodges the axe swipe and retaliates by bringing Kubikiribōchō around in a vicious slice. The Viking raises his shield and the sword bites deeply into it. Naruto pulls it out and deflects the axe strike, this time getting to the side of the Viking and swinging Kubikiribōchō hard, nearly cleaving the man in half. He dodges a sword strike coming at his back, before delivering an overhead swing that brakes the woman's sword in half and splits her in two.

"Yes" she whispers. "I know that he is very strong, but I can't help but worry" she admits.

"You know, my fool of a husband is a battle freak and even though he is extremely strong, I can't help but worry too. You just have to trust in them that they will get back to you alright" Sif says a little sadly. Her husband is somewhere in the 9 realms fighting Odin knows what right now.

"Come. Let us return to the feast and watch your sensei win this" Sif says as she offers her hand. Vali takes her hand and walks back to the table, though she keeps glancing over her shoulder at the orange speck in the middle of all the rest.

Xxxxx

It's been an entire day and the battle still isn't done, but it's about to end. There are 10 people left as the gods and Vali watch on intently. Apparently, these 10 are the ones that win it the most often.

Naruto eyes down his opponent, Bjorn if she remembers correctly what Sjöfn told her, who has an axe and a metal shield. Both Naruto and Bjorn are breathing heavily with scratches all over. Vali let out cries of shock several times as Naruto took some heavy wounds in the beginning several hours. Fortunately, they healed after only a minute or so, and they didn't slow down Naruto at all.

 **[His kenjutsu has progressed nicely with some actual battlefield experience against capable opponents. His shortcomings were exposed and he has been working on correcting them]** Albion says to her, impressed by how much Naruto has improved.

She watches as he trades blows with Bjorn, each trying to get a feel for the other's style. Naruto swings his sword diagonally, and Bjorn sidesteps and redirects it with his shield before stepping in and swinging his axe.

Naruto jumps back and raises Kubikiribōchō, which takes the blow to the side, not leaving so much as a scratch on the blade. Naruto lashes out with a foot, which Bjorn blocks with his shield but he still stumbles back a little. Capitalizing on this, Naruto presses with his attack, with swings from above, to the side, and across, raining blows down on Bjorn's shield until it becomes unusable.

Bjorn, in desperation, ducks beneath one of the swings, and goes in for the kill. Naruto, however, parries with the sword and strikes him down as he goes past Bjorn. He gives a tired smile up to her and winks as he is covered in blood and gore.

He takes Kubikiribōchō, and seeing a battle happening 20 yards away, throws it, spinning horizontally, and it cleaves the woman in two. Naruto runs over, and dodging some strikes of his new opponent, delivers a punishing kick to the man's kneecap, destroying it. He walks over and picks up Kubikiribōchō before he quickly makes work on his injured opponent.

"Well it looks like your Sensei might win this after all" Sif says with a smile on her face. "Still, I think another battle might just be beginning" she continues as she looks over to some of the goddesses. The blushes on their faces as they look down at the whiskered blonde with lust shining in their eyes bodes well for Naruto.

"Your sensei sure is a lucky man" one of the gods that she has meet, Hœnir, says with a rueful chuckle. Vali smiles awkwardly, not really sure what to say to that.

Finally, the battle of thousands has become a battle of two. Naruto stares down his opponent, who is a whopping 6'7'' and easily 285 pounds of pure muscle with a giant shield and axe as his weapons. He sprints at Naruto, shield and axe at the ready, determined to kill the blonde. He attempts to shield bash Naruto, but only hits air.

Naruto tries to take advantage and hit his side, but his opponent's quick reactions block it and he swings his axe downward. Naruto deflects it, and counter attacks, leaving a gash on the man's arm.

The giant of a man backs up and studies his prey more intently. Naruto, however, just wants to get this over with so he goes on an all-out assault. Swinging faster than he had before, he slowly, but surely chips away at the strong defense his opponent is showing. He leaves numerous cuts all across the man's body and his Kubikiribōchō sings for more blood.

Not wanting to be outdone, the man pushes Naruto back just as Kubikiribōchō hits his shield and tries to lop of Naruto's head. Naruto narrowly dodges, sweat pouring down his forehead as he snarls and increases his attacks even more.

His opponent, now fully on the defensive only weathered the strong attacks for a minute more before one broke through his guard and caught him deeply in the side. After that, it simply was a matter of Naruto disposing of him.

Odin strikes the butt of his spear once more on the ground and all the dead rise up and they appear back in the long hall, with tables full of food and mead.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have come into our home and pitted yourself against the finest souls in Valhalla, with nothing more than your physical power and skill! The gods of the Aesir and Vanir stand in admiration of your accomplishments and welcome you as if you are one of us! You have become Freya's champion this month! Please approach our table" Odin exclaims.

Naruto, tired, covered in blood, and his outfit ruined, approaches the table of the gods with a big smile on his face. His eyes widen as he sees the beauty of Freya as he can safely say that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Standing at 5'7'' with long silver hair, purple eyes, in one of the most provocative outfits he has ever seen, a black dress-like thing with a red trim that exposes most of her stomach and breasts. Her body is perfectly proportioned with a chest that is DD-cup or slightly larger and he can tell with every step she takes that it is firm too.

If Naruto was any other man he would have a nosebleed just like almost all the men around him do. But, Naruto, the creator of the Harem jutsu and student of the Legendary Super Pervert himself, has become inoculated to gaining a nosebleed from looking at a woman. Hell, he considers it impossible for him to gain a nosebleed period!

Vali watches on, herself feeling attracted to Freya. She shakes her head to dispel the thought but it doesn't seem to be working.

 **[It's her aura hatchling. Everyone caught up in it will instantly feel an attraction toward her, regardless of their preferences. It's why most love goddesses, while not super powerful, can definitely be dangerous. It seems she is trying to charm your sensei]** Albion tells her. Vali's eyes widen as she realizes that this goddess is trying to seduce her Sensei.

Vali looks to Sif, who has her own nosebleed of golden ichor, as she watches the on curiously. She looks around as literally every single god, goddess, and warrior has a nosebleed except Naruto. Even she has one! And she is 13!

Naruto stops right in front of Freya, where her aura is at its strongest, and still doesn't have a nosebleed. Freya takes a napkin that she materializes in her hand and wipes the blood off Naruto's face. She then pulls Naruto's head down so that it is directly looking into her bosom and gives him a kiss on the forehead. When she lets him back up, her smile gets even wider as she sees that he has still yet to gain a nosebleed.

Meanwhile, Naruto is internally freaking out!

 _"I will not be like Ero-sennin and get a nosebleed! I am not a pervert! I can do this. She nearly had me there, but I survived. My blood is staying in my body thank you very much!"_ he yells in his head as Kurama laughs loudly. If it was possible for him to have a nosebleed, he would have.

 **"Kit, bang her. She is a literal goddess of beauty, love, lust and warfare. Can't top that. Isn't this why you 'practiced' at the brothels that your sensei took you to"** Kurama seriously says. This has nothing to do with him wanting to see her naked. None at all.

 _Shut up you stupid fox! She is married! To Odin no less!"_ Naruto yells at him as he looks at the goddess. He gets a cold shiver up his spine as he looks into her eyes and sees lust with a tint of a desire to break him.

"My, my, aren't you an interesting one?" Freya says softly, her voice somehow curious with a heavy dose of lust. She leans in next to his ear and whispers "Maybe you would like to have a good time with me?"

Naruto sniffles, not letting the blood that almost ran out of his nose show as he looks curiously at her and then his gaze shifts to Odin, who was standing there watching.

Freya, recognizing where his gaze went, whispers "Oh don't worry about that old man. We may be technically married, but neither of us has been that way with each other for centuries. He takes lovers, I take lovers and we continue onward." She pulls away, her intent known clear for basically all to see that she wants this warrior in front of her.

"Thank you for the magnificent battle, Uzumaki Naruto" she states loudly, adding a sensual tone to his name. All the warriors look at him in jealous and in respect for gaining the attention of the Goddess of Beauty. Interestingly, the gods and goddesses look on in pity.

"Why do you all look at Sensei like that?" Vali questions.

"Because dear, Freya's favorite past time is to break young men and then discard them like yesterday's trash" Sjöfn says sadly. As a love goddess, she can understand the desire of Freya, but strives to not do such a thing to her own lovers.

"Yeah, I am sorry kid, but your sensei is screwed. Freya is insatiable. She will hound after him until she takes everything and then leaves an empty husk of a man. It's why no male god will be with her anymore. It can take them decades to get over it. Only Odin has been able to resist and that's because of his power and his other wife Frigg. They also haven't lain together in nearly 600 years" Hœnir says.

"Let the feast begin!" Odin announces with and a great clamor erupts. None of the warriors hold grudges from the battle, as each fought with their absolute best. With attention is no longer on Freya and Naruto, the former drags the latter away by his hand. Vali, heeding the words of the gods and goddesses, runs after them.

She rushes into door behind the table of the gods and grabs Naruto's hand just as he was about to enter a bedroom with Freya. The goddess looks down at the little girl with an amused smile on her face.

"Sensei," Vali pleads, something she hasn't once done before, making her Puppy Eyes no Jutsu a critical hit, "Please come back to the party with me. You have to be hungry after the battle, right? Especially since you didn't take your weights off."

Freya is slightly surprised that he was wearing weights during that whole performance, but that only makes her want him more. He is truly a man among men. She deserves to have him all to herself.

"Vali-kun, right? I think Naruto would much rather take a shower and go to bed with me, right Naruto-kun? I mean, that's how every warrior should be treated after such a long-fought battle" she says with a lustful smile.

Naruto is honestly torn right now between the two and Kurama screaming in his head to fuck the goddess is not helping. On one side, he definitely wants to have sex with Freya. It would rank right up there in his greatest experiences ever like being treated like a hero after Pein and defeating Kaguya. On the other side, is his apprentice, begging, which she never does while using the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu that no man can resist. Truly, he is screwed.

"Well, I need to take a shower regardless. I don't feel clean whatsoever…" he states with Freya's grin getting wider.

"I heard a rumor that they are going to be serving ramen soon" Vali yells, and Naruto stands straight like he has been struck by a lightning bolt.

"I guess I can take a quick shower and eat. Resting can always come after" he states as he opens the door to the room and runs to the shower. Thank Odin-sama that the bathrooms are modern.

Freya looks a little lost as the man she was about to lay with ditched her for RAMEN of all things. She looks down and sees the little girl with a smile on her face and she glares at her.

"He will be mine" she states with confidence.

"I am not letting you turn him into an empty husk of a man! He is my sensei and that's the way he will always be" Vali says as she stomps her foot and glares at the goddess.

"Good luck with that little girl. Your lie will only work once" she states as she walks back towards the feast. Normally, she won't stick around, but with a prize like this she has too.

A couple minutes later Naruto walks out, dressed in a suit without a tie, just like he arrived at Asgard in. What? He didn't want to come underdressed.

"Well let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto says excitedly, rejuvenated from his shower. When he walks back out to the table of the gods many of them are looking at him in shock. He just assumes it's because he was so awesome in the fight.

"Hey Sif and Sjöfn! Thanks for watching after Vali while I was battling" Naruto says with a grin. Both are looking at him with curious gazes.

"Naruto-kun…we weren't expecting you back for a while. What changed?" Sjöfn questions. Many gods and goddesses listen in, curious as to why he didn't sleep with Freya right then.

"Well I heard there was going to be ramen" he says with a bright smile. "So, where is it? When will it be ready?" he questions getting a gleam on insanity and hunger in his eye.

Everyone that heard him is dumbfounded that he turned down Freya for ramen! It might be her first rejection ever! This is definitely going down in Nordic history! Freya, meanwhile, is drinking a glass of wine appearing calm, though you can tell by the indentations of her golden chalice that she is angry.

"Errr, if ramen is coming it won't be here for a while Naruto" Sif informs him.

Naruto pouts at that as he is going to have to wait for his ramen. Hœnir comes up to him and gives him a mug of mead. "Come my friend! Let us rejoice as you retell tales of your battle right now for all of us to hear" he says pulling him away. Several of the goddesses watch him with lust, none more so than Freya.

 _"I just have to keep Freya away from him. I can do it"_ Vali repeats in her head. The lack of sleep is going to catch up with her sooner or later, however, and that is when Freya is going to strike.

 **[Hatchling its simple. You merely have to have him get with another before Freya gets to him]** Albion informs her and Vali nods her head in agreement! It's genius!

She looks directly to her left to where Sjöfn is standing and she sees the lust in her eyes as well. Walking up to her, Vali says "Hey Sjöfn, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Me?" she questions with a blush on her face. "I don't think that is a very good idea. I could draw Freya's ire. She may be the goddess of lust, beauty, love, and warfare, but she is also one of the most powerful gods in all of Norse mythology."

Vali turns back to Naruto, who went down with Hœnir to the tables of the warriors and is drinking, singing, and recounting with the rest of them. It seems he is very popular with the warriors as they now respect him for fighting against them and winning. In fact, several of the beautiful girl warriors are seemingly snuggling up to Naruto. She glances over at Freya, who still looks confident as she stares down her prey.

" _And so, my watch begins…"_ Vali thinks with a sigh.

Xxxxx

It's been hours, how many Vali doesn't know, of her just watching her Sensei. She has conversed with Sif and Sjöfn, both of whom she really likes, but she hasn't once dropped her guard. She can feel her eyes drooping though, so she needs something to happen fast or she will have to take matters into her own hands.

Her sensei is in the middle of recounting a story about the war he fought in, the warriors enthralled. Two women, each extremely beautiful by mortal and supernatural standards, are clinging to his sides. She can tell that he is drunk, as are the rest of them, with his speech not being completely coherent. It seems the fox is planning something as well.

A couple minutes later, the two girls whisper something in Naruto's ear, who eagerly nods and they all stand up together. Many of the warriors around him start shouting out encouragement and praise, causing him to blush and grin while the girl warriors giggle. They each hold on to an arm as they drag him toward the doors of the bedrooms. Vali breathes a sigh of relief as it seems her sensei is in the clear from Freya.

"I am going to go get some rest now" she tells the two goddesses each nodding their head. In her tiredness, she completely misses Freya's grin of victory.

Xxx

Freya watches as her prey goes back with two beautiful women. Any man would agree that they would be lucky to lay with one of them, let alone two. Yet, if they are compared to her, they look like trash that no one would touch with a 10-foot pole. They did however, get that annoying little thorn out of her side and so they should be commended for that.

Said thorn just went to sleep, thinking that her beloved sensei is safe from her. Freya rolls her eyes at such a naïve way of thinking. Naruto going back with two women means _nothing_ to her. She will simply go back, kick them out of the room, and lay with him.

She can't help it if he falls utterly in love with her afterwards and completely forgets about his student? It matters not to her. He is a simple plaything to pass the time. All men are.

She gets up from the table and walks back to the bedrooms, with several of her fellow gods eyeing her. She cares not for what they think. She is more powerful than almost all of them and has laid with most of them too. Many in the distant past. None were memorable.

She opens the door to the room where she senses the three of them, with both girls already completely naked making out with him as he fondles them. She can't blame them. She lusts after him too after all.

They all pause as they see her walk in with a smile on her face. "You two get out" she says with authority. The two girls think about their options for a second, before extracting themselves from Naruto, grabbing their clothes, and running out of the room. Freya shuts the door and adds a powerful barrier to it, in order to make sure they are not interrupted and that he can't leave before she has had her fill.

Freya gains a gleam in her eye as she stares down Naruto, her eyes roaming his perfectly muscled body. She licks her lips as she flares her powers a bit and her clothes disappear in a snap of her fingers.

The drunk Naruto smiles perversely at the goddess, though no blood leaves his nose, as his eyes roam her body. Freya walks over to him with a sway in her hips, and lies down directly on top of him.

"I hope you are ready _Na~ru~to~kun_ " she says seductively as she traces a finger over his chest. Naruto responds by planting his lips to her as they begin hours of debauchery together.

Inside Naruto, Kurama chuckles as it all went according to his plan.

Xxxxx

Vali wakes up slowly, the warm embrace of the fur sheets of slain animals try to drag her back to blissful land of dreams. She had a wonderful dream, where she finally beat her sensei in taijutsu and he gave her a proud smile.

She drags herself out of bed, her clothes ruffled from being slept in. She walks into the bathroom and takes a long shower to wake herself up. Using her magic to dry and clothe herself, she steps out of the room looking like she did when they entered through the gates of Valhalla.

 _"That feels like forever ago. I just want to go back to the forest and train with sensei"_ she admits to herself. She honestly doesn't care for all this partying and socializing. She likes seeing new places, but Freya is ruining this trip for her. She doesn't want to worry about her sensei leaving her. She doesn't want to feel the pain of loneliness again. Even at home with her mother, who tried to help her but never stood up to her father, she felt alone.

She opens the door back to the feast, seeing it going on in full swing. If anything, it has gotten even rowdier. She sees Odin grope a Valkyrie, something that doesn't surprise her at all. What's more, his wife Frigg, is sitting next to him and doesn't look disturbed at all.

She looks around for Naruto, but doesn't spot him. She frowns as it has definitely been a while. Maybe he is sleeping as well? It would make sense. If she fought that battle she would have wanted to sleep for a week.

She spots Sif, Sjöfn, and Hœnir, all looking at her with some sympathy and pity. Confused, she walks up to them, seeing Hœnir chug his entire glass of mead and sigh afterward. She starts to worry as something must be wrong.

"I am sorry child. None of us wish to get on her bad side" Hœnir says with sorrow lacing his voice. She furrows her brow confused for a moment, before her eyes widen in panic and she looks around for Freya. Her pupils frantically scan everywhere, but the goddess of beauty is nowhere to be seen.

"B-but Sensei went back with two warriors! I saw them!" she says desperately, denying the truth in front of her.

Sjöfn, bends down and hugs the child. "Sweetie, Freya doesn't care about that. After you went to bed, she simply went back there and kicked them out. They have been back there together for 16 hours" Sjöfn says softly.

Tears well up in Vali's eyes. "Sensei…sensei will be alright" Vali says with resolutely. She has to believe he will be. She needs him to continue being her sensei. She doesn't want to be alone again.

"Maybe child. Who knows?" Sjöfn says comfortingly as she runs her fingers through Vali's hair, but it doesn't sound like she truly believes her words.

They bring her over to a table and try to cheer her up, to no avail. She is grateful, but she doesn't want to hear anything they have to say. All she wants is to go home with her sensei.

 _"Home? I guess I really do consider it my home"_ Vali thinks sadly as she sips on some water. Even Albion doesn't give her any encouraging words.

Vali looks out at all the warriors at the feast and her eyebrows raise and her mouth open slightly in shock as she sees several people having sex on the middle of the tables, to the loud cheers of the others.

"Our warriors have always been very open with their desires and way of thinking. It is much different than the way of the world now" Sif says beside her.

"I really don't know much about the world" Vali says as she turns to Sif, who looks on at the display with a bit of a blush.

"Well, with the spread of the Christianity/Jewish/Muslim faction many of the sexual liberties found in other societies was extinguished. Their God and angels believe having sex should only happen in loving, married couples and the Church ruthlessly squashed any other way of thinking" Sjöfn informs her.

"Not to mention how they ruthlessly cut down our followers, burned our shrines, and forced their way of life on them" Sif says with some anger.

"None of the factions opposed as the Biblical God is extremely strong, more so than almost any of the other Gods, and his angels are no joke either. We didn't make alliances with the Fallen and Devil Factions either as they also didn't oppose what the church was doing. More territory for them operate in" Hœnir adds in.

"Yes, my husband truly wanted to go to war with them, but Odin forbade it. It was a tense time" Sif says.

"It's why we don't openly talk to other factions" Sjöfn finishes. Vali is fascinated by what they are telling her, so much so that she forgets about her Sensei for a bit. She looks back at the warriors in the heat of passion and a slight blush creeps onto her face.

The door behind the table of the gods opens, and all the gods and goddesses are shocked at what they are seeing. Naruto looking tired, but with a huge smile on his face and a confident swagger in his step.

"SENSEI" Vali screams as she runs toward him and hugs him with tears running down her face.

Naruto, slightly confused, asks "What's wrong Vali-chan?"

"I…I th-thought that you m-might have left me" she says with sobs.

Naruto ruffles her hair and says "You don't have to worry about that my apprentice. I promised to protect you and not leave you alone, right?"

She nods her head, which is still buried into his stomach. Naruto looks up and still sees the shocked faces on the crowd. He picks up whispers of conversation.

"impossible…"

"…his strength of will…"

"How much power…"

Numerous murmurings of the same thing come from all of them, and many of the women look at him with lust in their eyes. Honestly, it reminds him of when he gained fangirls and is slightly freaking him out.

Naruto walks over to the goddesses he met before, with Vali not letting go of his arm. He thinks her reaction is a little extreme, I mean he only left for a bit. It isn't like he disappeared for weeks!

As he approaches, he sees Hœnir looking at him in a bit of awe, Sjöfn sporting a major blush, and Sif just has a surprised look on her face.

"So, anyone want to tell me what this is all about?" he questions with a laugh. Seriously, some of the gazes are starting to weird him out.

"You slept with Freya…"Hœnir says. Vali grips him harder after she hears that.

"So?" Naruto questions with a frown.

"Dude you slept with Freya!" he just says louder.

"Naruto-kun," Sjöfn says drawing his attention toward her and her face turns redder, "sleeping with Freya almost always means that you become completely charmed by her. It's like her aura, only 100x more powerful. You basically become her slave/plaything that cares for nothing else until she tires of you and it takes decades for you to get over it. It's why Vali thought you were going to leave her.

It takes someone of immense willpower and strength to not fall under her charms or if they do to pull themselves out. Even Odin, the man who was able to understand the runes of the fates through sheer willpower, was not able to completely pull himself out for a while."

Naruto is shocked by the information. Thinking back on it, he definitely lost himself to lust for a bit, but that's just normal during sex with someone that beautiful, right? Who wouldn't want to ravish her?

"You also outlasted her…" Hœnir says in awe.

"Er, yeah" Naruto says embarrassed about talking about the sex he just had.

"That has never happened" Sif informs him. Naruto grins a bit when hearing that. One thing he can truly take pride in is that no one has the stamina to match him. Shadow Clone Jutsu for the win!

"To us gods, this is probably the most memorable thing that has happened in the past century" Sjöfn says as she brushes her body up against Naruto. "Not a single man in the 9 realms has accomplished that, and believe me, nearly all have tried."

Naruto blanches a bit as that is a lot of men. Yes, he tries not to judge people, but it's hard not to when you hear something like that. Still, he can take pride in his accomplishment.

"Sensei, let's go home" Vali says as she pulls her hand and him away from Sjöfn, much to his displeasure. He does like a beautiful girl rubbing up against him, just like any man! He is definitely not a pervert!

"But Vali-chan, don't you want to see more of the Asgard and the other realms?" he questions.

Vali deadpans. "Honestly Sensei, no. I want to train in the forest, just the two of us like it has been."

"Well…" Naruto trails off.

"Please sensei" Vali says using her Puppy Eye no Jutsu again, instantly destroying his resistance.

"Alright, alright. Let's go at least say goodbye to Ero-jiji before we leave" Naruto says with a nod, getting a smile from Vali.

"You will eventually come back to see us, right Naruto-kun?" Sjöfn asks with a pout.

"Of course, I will!" Naruto promises instantly. He really does want to come back and visit the all the realms and maybe get in another battle. He really learned a lot!

"See you later" he says with a small wave as Vali is already dragging him toward Odin so that they can get back home. She doesn't want her Sensei to be anywhere near Freya anymore. The gods laugh as the see him dragged away.

"Yo Ero-jiji!" Naruto calls out getting Odin's attention and the Valkyrie he is harassing takes that moment to run away.

"Ah Naruto, my boy, I am honestly surprised to see you here! Thought you were a goner" Odin says with a hearty chuckle. Naruto blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ero-jiji…" Naruto says, hoping the All Father isn't mad about him banging his wife.

Odin waves his concerns away. "It is a marriage in name only now. Nothing to be worried about. What do you think of Valhalla?" he asks.

"It's awesome! Definitely a place I would want to go if I died" Naruto says honestly. He could honestly say this would be some shinobi's dream afterlife, like Zabuza.

"I am glad you think so! What do you think little Lucifer?"

"It's exhausting" Vali honestly says.

"Hahahahaha for a young lady like you with her sensei here I bet it would be" Odin chuckles.

"Anyway Ero-jiji, thanks for letting us see this place, but Vali-chan wants to go home now. I promise to come back and visit!" Naruto promises and Odin just nods his head.

"Yes, I can imagine why she wants to leave. And if you do, make sure to bring the next copy of Icha Icha!" Odin says with a perverted grin. Naruto rolls his eyes as his magic circle activates underneath the two, transporting them away.

Naruto and Vali appear in the middle of their house and Vali gives him a tight hug. Naruto, chuckling, returns it and says, "Tomorrow we are beginning your training once again."

Vali looks up at her sensei, a bright smile on her face.

"Hai!"

Xxxxx

A couple hours later, just before it is time for the baths, Freya walks back to the table of the gods. All of them look at her with confusion, shock, and intrigue as they want to know what happened behind closed doors with Uzumaki Naruto.

Dressed in her attire from before, though her hair is tumbled and out of place as if she hasn't bothered to fix herself up after having sex, she marches right up to Odin with determination plastered on her face and a gleam in her eye.

She flares her power, getting everyone to instantly become quiet and she turns to face Odin, who has a small look of confusion on his face.

"Odin, I want a divorce."

 **XXXXX**

 **Great ending right?! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

**Hey Everyone! I am loving the responses y'all are having to this story! Definitely makes me more motivated as a writer to see all the kind reviews you have left me. Now for everyone wondering if Freya is indeed from Is it Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? I would say that her looks are, but not necessarily her personality. As I haven't read the LN or Manga for that particular story, I didn't have too much to go on. Suffice to say I hope you like what I have done with her character.**

 **Also, is anyone interested in me publishing a Highschool DxD Power Rankings? I made it for myself to help keep track, but I would warn y'all that it isn't strictly Canon. I have a hard time believing any of those rankings, especially Fenrir being former Top 10 and losing to a peerage of devils that aren't even that strong and Sirzechs/Ajuka being stronger than head gods like Amaterasu or Primordials. Just saying...**

 **With that please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXX

Vali grins as she delivers a left hook that hits her sensei in the side. She continues to grin as she gets a hard knee in the stomach, sending her flying back and tumbling on the ground.

"Haa…haa…I finally did it sensei" Vali pants still grinning as she coughs up a little blood. "I finally hit you!"

"Hahahaha good job Vali-chan. You honestly caught me off guard there, which is an extremely hard thing to do" Naruto says smiling as he proudly looks down at the 13-year-old on the ground with bruises all over her. If someone saw Vali walking down the street they would probably think she is being horribly abused.

Vali pulls herself up off the ground, wiping the blood away from her mouth as she still grins victoriously. It's been several months since they went to visit the Norse Pantheon and she has been trying hard ever since. Every time her Sensei brings up potentially going somewhere to travel, she has pleaded to stay and train. She doesn't want another Freya incident.

 _"He is my Sensei! Mine!"_ Vali thinks to herself as she looks at him.

"I think we should call it a day on that note Vali-chan!" Naruto says and she gives him a tired nod. She trudges her way back to their house, too tired to make any conversation with her sensei. She glances over at him and doesn't find a hint of the tiredness she feels.

 **[He isn't the one getting beaten to a pulp every single day. You should take a rest from training]** Albion informs her, slightly worried about his charge. She hasn't taken a day off at all, each day working herself to the bone. Naruto hasn't said anything about her work ethic either. In fact, he seems to think that it is normal and encourages it.

 _"Hell no! It might be torture, but sensei is making me stronger"_ Vali says to Albion. Albion rolls his eyes from inside the gear at this girl's stubbornness. She must have picked it up from Naruto.

 **[Listen, why don't you ask Naruto to take you shopping tomorrow? Most of your clothes have been destroyed in training, even with the reinforcement seals Naruto has put on them, and your body has been growing]** Albion suggests.

Vali reaches her room and strips, wanting to immediately hop in the shower. She looks at herself in the mirror, disregarding all the bruises and scars on her body. It seems she has hit puberty as her once flat chest is now starting to bud into small breasts and she has had her first period two months ago.

When she told Naruto, he went so red in the face and stammered out that he would buy some feminine hygiene products for her. She honestly doesn't know how he can be so squeamish talking about such things, yet totally fine with pretty much everything else.

 _"That is true…Plus, I still would be with Sensei…okay I guess I can do that"_ Vali says and Albion sighs in relief. Vali may become his most powerful host ever, but she definitely needs more balance.

As she is in the shower, she starts using magic to start healing her bruises. She isn't great at healing magic, but her sensei insists on her learning it. The black and blue spots soon fade, leaving her skin a nice milky white.

She gets out of the shower feeling refreshed, dresses, and drags herself downstairs for food. She sees her sensei making ramen and several different vegetables. He told her once that he only makes those to not stunt her growth.

"Sensei" she calls out to him, getting a questioning hum in return. "Can you take me shopping tomorrow for new clothes?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun. And it looks like you healed yourself. Good. I don't want people to think I beat you" Naruto says as he continues to cook.

"But you do Sensei" Vali deadpans.

"Errr, you know what I mean!" Naruto nervously chuckles out. Vali rolls her eyes, but has a small smile on her face.

Xxxxx

The next morning Naruto and Vali set out, not before Naruto creates his usual 1000 clones to practice. Lately, his clones have been working on kenjutsu, the fire version of his rasenshuriken which is almost complete, learning different fire jutsus, and a squad that are just experimenting with different things like creating new jutsus and seals. He personally has been working on hand seal speed as it is atrocious, magic, and Gōken.

Vali is still only working on taijutsu, battle awareness, and her magic. No sacred gear training. Naruto believes it should be her trump card, not the thing she relies on to win. He'd say that her taijutsu is around mid chunin level, which after only a year is amazing progress. Battle awareness is a work in progress still, as she can get tunnel vision on her opponent. It's a tough thing to develop, though pain is steadily making her become better. Magic-wise, he has no real clue as he has no basis, but he thinks she is doing well.

Naruto and Vali hop into Naruto's car, an orange Lamborghini. Does he need one? Certainly not. Does it look awesome? Hell yes. He eventually wants to get a red spiral painted on the hood. This is also his 2nd time driving it, but it's really easy once you get the hang of it.

"Sensei, do we have to drive?" Vali asks as it is an hour drive to Berlin. She'd rather just teleport.

"Of course, Vali-chan! We need to blend in and humans drive cars" Naruto says with a smile.

"You just want to drive again" Vali accuses.

"Yup!"

They hop in and Naruto guns it, taking around 30 minutes to get onto a highway, and Naruto goes nearly 150 mph, weaving in and out of traffic. Vali, meanwhile, is just listening to music and relaxing.

As they pull into Berlin and park on the street, many people are pointing at them and commenting on how amazing their car is. Vali tries to fix her hair as the wind made it wild, while Naruto takes all the attention in stride with a wide grin on his face.

As they walk down the street to several stores, neither notices a bat familiar high above spot them.

"Sensei, does this look good on me?" Vali asks as she comes out of the dressing room. She has on dark skinny jeans and a maroon shirt that flatters her well. Naruto gives her a once over and nods.

"Yes, but I thought we were getting training clothes?" Naruto asks.

"W-well, I thought I could buy some other clothes as well! The others are getting small too" Vali says and looks at him pleadingly.

"Vali get whatever you want. You know money isn't a problem" Naruto says with a wave of his hand. He looks back down at a magazine that goes on about celebrities. He really doesn't care about it, but he is so bored! Shopping is such a chore to him.

After they exit this store, Naruto finds himself holding 7 shopping bags and they just started! He clearly needs to use magic to send these back to the house. They start walking down the street to another store, with Vali walking as close to him as possible.

 **"Kit…"** Kurama says.

 _"Yeah I know Kurama. That guy looked like he was watching us"_ Naruto says as he continues to walk, acting like nothing is wrong. He expands his senses, trying to feel for anything supernatural, and he feels the signature of a devil.

Naruto grabs Vali's hand, confusing her, and starts walking away from the stores.

"Sensei?"

"We have unexpected company" Naruto says evenly. Vali's eyes widen and almost tries to look around before her training kicks in. She expands her senses and continues to walk normally. She finds the person Naruto is talking about, and she can feel he definitely has a decent amount of magical reserves.

Naruto eventually takes her to a park and creates a simple magical barrier to keep humans out of the park and to make all electronics go dark. Naruto and Vali turn around to face the man behind him.

"Ho ho, so you sensed me. Still, I'd expect nothing less from the stray of the Leviathan" the man says complementing him.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asks.

"Well, I am a stray devil hunter and you are one of the biggest fish on the market" the man says shrugging. "The Council, embarrassed that a Peerage member ran away from a Maou, labelled you an SS-class stray and is offering a huge bounty for your head. So, I am here to collect."

Naruto's eyebrows raise. "Oh SS-class huh. You know, where I am from, people with that classification had a run away on sight order attached to it. What makes you so confident?"

"Simple. I am not alone" he says and 20 magic circles appear. 20 other devils appear in front of them with cocky sneers on their faces.

Vali tenses, anger radiating off of her. How DARE they talk about taking her sensei away from her. He. Is. Hers! She will _kill_ anyone who tries.

Naruto, on the other hand, isn't disturbed at all. He himself has higher magical reserves than each individual here. He glances over at Vali and is a little surprised to feel the sheer anger and KI directed at the devils in front of them. He places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Even you have higher magical reserves than most of them. There is no way these small fry can beat me" Naruto states calmly. Vali calms down a little and nods her head stiffly, though her hands are still balled up.

"So, you want to dance?" Naruto asks with an eyebrow raised. Internally, he is freaking out as he always wanted to say that. Say what you will about Madara, but some of his phrases are pretty badass.

"What?" the devil bounty hunters ask sweat dropping.

Ignoring them, he takes off his weights on his arms and legs and holds them up. Vali does the same.

"Last chance to leave before you all die" Naruto says ominously. Some of the devils start sweating as the pressure he is exerting is affecting them. Still, the reward is too great to run away from.

"Alright" Naruto says and drops his weights, creating two craters and dust flies up. Vali does the same and in movement so fast that none of the devils can see, he appears in front of the leader and punches his head with such force that it breaks his neck and he dies instantly. Every devil is wide-eyed, unbelieving of what they just saw.

Vali soon follows her sensei's lead, though at a speed not nearly as fast, and starts fighting one of them. They engage in hand to hand combat for a bit, Vali's superior and unfamiliar technique allowing her to compete with the older devil's brute strength. She lands several good hits in the stomach and knee, only getting hit once in the side.

Her opponent backs up and creates a magic circle in front of him, sending lightning at Vali. She simply creates a magical barrier in front of her, before sending an overwhelming amount of fire back at him. Eyes widened, the devil hastily erects his own barrier, barely holding off the fire but he can feel the heat.

Vali, not phased at all by him blocking her magic, creates another magic circle before her eyes widen and she immediately jumps out of the way. Not a moment too soon either as an earth spike that would have skewered her appears at her last position. Scowling, she creates two magic circles, one on each hand, and sends a massive fire dragon, something she created by seeing Naruto's jutsu, at her original opponent and sends lightning the other.

Her first opponent smirks as this should be easy now and flies out of the way of the dragon. His eyes widen as the dragon follows him. He takes hasty evasive maneuvers before sending a large amount of water at the dragon, extinguishing it. He then sends arrows of demonic magic at the girl, trying to take advantage of her attention being focused on her other opponent.

Vali dodges the arrows, just barely, and she needs to get her two opponents both in front of her. One behind and in front of her is not ideal. She quickly runs a bit away, creating a magical barrier protecting herself from another lightning strike. Now that she can see both her opponents, that conveniently grouped together back on the ground. Idiots.

Vali creates another fire dragon, this one larger than the last, and sends it flying at them. The devils decide to both create a magical wall and the fire dragon cracks it, but ultimately doesn't get through.

"How much magical energy does this little girl have?!" one of them shouts. He can feel that most of his reserves are already gone!

Vali this time rushes them, throwing several fireballs while dodging some lightning. She is getting increasingly frustrated that she hasn't end the fight already. Her sensei trained her better than this!

The fireballs are dodged as the devils take to the sky. She unleashes her own wings, the 6 devil wings shocking her opponents and they falter for a split second. Vali shoots lightning this time, she isn't as strong with it as fire, and it connects with one of them. He cries out in pain and Vali goes for the kill.

She creates a ginormous fireball and blasts it at him, before instantly attacking the other devil, not allowing him a chance to defend his friend. She hears a scream of pain behind her, knowing that it hit and she now only has one opponent. She charges in and they engage in a taijutsu battle in midair. She manages to get under his guard and kick him in the balls.

As he cries out in pain, she backs up and creates two more fire dragons and sends it at him, manipulating them both. The devil tries to fly away from it, but she traps him and he is burnt to ashes.

She looks around for her next opponent, only to see her Sensei standing there with his arms crossed and the other 18 devils dead. He is giving her a strange look, one full of proudness and sorrow. She is confused about the latter, as all she did was kill the –

 _"Oh…Those were my first kills"_ Vali thinks to herself as she lands. Surprisingly, she doesn't really care at all. They tried to take away her sensei. Death is what they _deserved_. She has also seen people killed in front of her many times back when she was still with her father and grandfather. Bastards.

 **[Good job Hatchling. You did me and your Sensei proud]** Albion says. She didn't even need his power to kill two more experienced high-class level devils.

Naruto appears right in front of her and gives her a hug. She happily accepts and tighten her arms around him.

"Do you feel alright?" Naruto asks quietly as they hug each other.

"Hmmm" she hums happily as she tries to further bury herself into him.

"I am sorry you had to do that" Naruto says softly.

She looks up at his cerulean blue eyes and shakes her head. "It's okay sensei. Those guys were trying to take you away from me. You. Are. Mine. They _deserved_ to die" she says with a smile.

Naruto's eyebrows raise up when he hears that. She worded that very peculiarly.

 **"Hahahahaha oh Kit at least you didn't raise an Uchiha"** Kurama laughs in his mind.

 _"What do you mean Kurama?"_ Naruto questions as he pulls Vali back into the embrace. He creates two clones to collect anything of note, dispose of the bodies, and clean up the area.

 **"Remember? She can take on draconic traits. And what are dragons famous for besides pride? Greed kit. She is looking at you like an Akimichi looks at food"** Kurama snickers.

Naruto sweat drops, but in all honesty, he doesn't mind. Way better than an Uchiha. Way better.

"Well come on Vali-chan. Let's put our weights back on and finish our shopping" Naruto says. Vali nods and releases him. Naruto looks down at himself and grimaces at the blood stains. He was pretty messy going through those devils. He just wanted to make sure he could help Vali if she needed it. That's a sensei's duty after all.

He uses magic to change his outfit to the same exact one, just not bloody. This is honestly one of the most convenient things about magic in his mind. That and he can now teleport. His progress with Hiraishin is non-existent.

His clones dispel and the park looks better, though several patches are still burnt from Vali's fire magic. Ah well, he did his best. He walks over and reattaches his weights, but frowns. Sure, its badass to drop the weights and look cool, but it is inefficient in battle.

 _"I think there is a seal I can adapt to paint on our bodies"_ Naruto muses. That's a thing for later though. Today is for finishing their shopping.

"Come on Vali-chan" Naruto says as he holds out his hand. She happily accepts it and smiles. He is her sensei. And he isn't going anywhere.

Xxxx

In the Underworld, the 4 Maou are in an emergency meeting to discuss the Stray Devil Uzumaki Naruto. Each is seated around a circular table, with Fabrium asleep, Ajuka tinkering with some sort of device, Serafall inspecting her wand, and Sirzechs looking at a picture of his cute little Rias.

"*Cough* Sirzechs-sama may I suggest that you start the meeting now?" Grayfia, dressed in her maid uniform, says politely from behind him.

"Ah yes. Thank you Grayfia" Sirzech says as he puts away the photo.

"We are here to discuss Uzumaki Naruto. He was spotted in Berlin, Germany with a young girl around 13 with silver hair. It was reported that he was acting like her caretaker, however, we have no idea who the girl is. Regardless, Fran Verzis, a high-class devil that is a stray bounty hunter, spotted him and confronted him with 20 others of high-class level power as back up. It is believed that they all perished in a fight against Naruto in a park in Berlin. There was evidence of fire magic used there" he explains to his other Maous.

"It sounds like he is at least mid Ultimate-class in strength" Ajuka comments as he puts down his device.

"Indeed. In fact, he continued to shop with the girl after the fight" Sirzechs says.

"Mou bad Naru-tan! Abandoning me after I turned him into my very first peerage member. I wasn't going to treat him like a slave! It's caused me so many problems" Serafall says with a pout. She was really sad when Naruto ran out on her. Many people scoff behind her back now about how she can't control a single peerage member. She can't even look for him with her Maou duties!

Privately, many devils admit to themselves that they would probably go stray too if they had Serafall as their master. Still, she is a Maou and it looks terrible if someone goes stray from one of their peerages, so they put a huge bounty on his head. This way it reinforces the perception that it is NOT acceptable to turn stray.

"Regardless, what should we do about this?" Sirzechs asks.

"Serafall, what is your estimation of his strength?" Ajuka asks.

"Hmmm, I don't really know as he was very injured when I found him. All I know is that he had chakra when I reincarnated him, but I didn't see any traits of Yokai, except he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek! They were so cute!" Serafall squeals.

"Hmmm so Youjutsu and possibly Senjutsu in addition to any devil magic he has been able to learn" Ajuka speaks his mind aloud.

"Troublesome. Just put out a warning that only Ultimate-class devils should attack him if they value their lives" Fabrium says as he yawns.

"Alright that is acceptable. They should have realized he is dangerous with the rating we gave him anyway. Should we look into the young girl as well?" Sirzechs asks.

"Sirzechs, we have more important things to do than look for records of a little girl that he picked up who-knows-where in the past year" Ajuka says as he rolls his eyes.

"I guess you are right" Sirzechs says with a sigh. "So Serafall, any word on what is happening in the Norse Faction?"

"Well, from what I have heard is that the Vanir and Aesir gods are about to go to war again. There are rumors that is all over Freya wanting a divorce" Serafall informs them.

"Is there a reason Freya wants a divorce? They have been married for over millennia and I have heard it's a marriage in name only now" Sirzechs asks.

"Apparently, it's over a man. However, none of the people I talked to know the name as the gods didn't want to give it out and risk Freya's wrath. Hell, apparently, Odin likes the guy too!" Serafall says exasperated. None of her charms worked!

"Anyhow, Odin has gone on another one of his journeys to figure out what to do. He has 15 more days to give his answer or else war starts anew. This is causing waves across all the factions, most preparing for war themselves to pick up the pieces" Serafall finishes with a sigh. Seriously, what kind of guy would make Freya act like this? Serafall heard she was a slut of the highest order and only considered men as playthings.

"Well that is certainly troubling. At least they still have time to rectify it. Maybe we should prepare our own forces?" Sirzechs wonders out loud. He doesn't want another war, but it would be wise to prepare for one.

Ajuka scoffs. "We don't need to get into that shit show should it happen. Let the others fight over it" he tells his best friend. Serafall nods her head in agreement.

They all look over to see Fabrium snoring loudly. Everyone develops a large sweat drop at just how easily he can fall asleep.

"Well, I think that covers everything. We will inform the council of our decisions tomorrow" Sirzechs says and they all teleport out of the room, back to their respective domains.

Xxxx

Odin is stupefied.

Having been around for millennia and constantly pursuing new knowledge, as well as women, he thought he knew everything to come. His sacrifice of his eye to Mimir to drink from the Well of Urd in order to gain wisdom beyond all others along with stabbing himself with his spear and hanging off the branch of Yggdrasil for 9 days and nights to be able to understand the primordial runes made him confident in the future. Of how Ragnarok will come and he will be one day killed by Fenrir if they don't fight with any other faction.

Now, he isn't so sure. His wife Freya wants a divorce, something he never saw coming. All because of a devil. However, said devil is The Toad Sage, so he can't hate him. Besides, he highly doubts the poor sob even knows what he caused. He'll certainly end up getting more than he bargained for.

Nevertheless, this shouldn't be happening. He said as much and Freya threatened war with him if he doesn't give in. His side will win, as Thor is much stronger than either him or Freya, but it would be a costly bloody battle. For the first time in millennia he isn't sure what to do. The fate of the Norse Faction is up in the air.

 _'Why can't life go back to being simple when my biggest concern is what brothel I was going to visit?'_ Odin complains to himself as he climbs down the side of Yggdrasil. His hands tightly grip the outer bark as he lowers himself down careful. One cannot reach the home of the Norn and receive advice without experiencing great hardship.

Finally, after 13 days of climbing down Yggdrasil Odin touches his feet against the soft ground and sees a mist covering the floor. Nearly completely dark, his sole eye takes a couple minutes to adjust. He walks forward cautiously as one doesn't tread lightly on the home of the Norns. They could kill him if they so desired.

In front of him he sees the small shrine that he built for Mimir. With a weary smile, he walks up to it to see the preserved head open his eyes.

"It has been a long time since you have last visited this place Odin" the head says as he takes in the tired visage of the god.

"Indeed, Mimir it has. I am afraid I am in need of some counseling" Odin says as his eye floats over to the Well of Urd, something Mimir notices.

"You know you may drink from it once more for the original price" Mimir says to Odin.

"For my other eye? Hmmmm…" Odin says as he strokes his beard.

"No Odin. The ORIGINAL offer" Mimir emphasizes. Odin pales and his hands instinctively cover his groin.

"Not a chance am I becoming a eunuch! There are even things I won't do for knowledge" Odin vehemently yells.

"Hahahahaha it was worth a shot" Mimir chuckles to himself.

"The knowledge I seek can't be found in the well my friend. I must confront the Norns and ask for their advice" Odin grimly says.

"They may ask for more than me. Must you go to them?" Mimir questions.

"Yes. Freya's decision goes against Ragnarok. I must know if the future has changed and what to do. Do I allow this divorce to happen?" Odin sighs.

"I have heard shouting and bickering coming from them recently. It awoke me from my long slumber as I thought someone else had travelled down here to make a deal with me" Mimir informs him.

"No one else wishes to lose an eye. Those fools. I'll see you around Mimir" Odin says as he walks away from the bodiless giant.

Not 5 minutes later, true to Mimir's words, he can hear the bickering and griping of the Norns coming from a grove of roots in front of him.

"…stupid string…"

"We should burn it!"

"Tie the others around it?"

Odin's eyebrow raises in surprise. He has never known the Norns to be the sort to be out of sorts. He clears his throat as he approaches and they immediately quiet down.

Out of the roots walks a beautiful older woman whose golden hair falls down past her shoulders and her beautiful face is set in an unhappy frown.

"Why have you come here traveler?" the Norn questions as she looks at the All Father with a hint of irritation.

"Wise Norns, I have come to seek your advice. My wife Freya wants to divorce me, but I had not seen nor heard such a thing in the tales before Ragnarok. If I don't divorce her, she will declare war on the Aesir gods. What should I do?" Odin questions.

"How the fuck should I know?" the Norn yells and throws her hands up in exasperation and anger. "We were all minding our business weaving the fates of gods and men when all the strings untangled. ALL OF THEM! What do we find to be the cause of this? A never before seen orange string!"

Odin's eyes widen at seeing the usually all-seeing and calm Norn blow her gasket at his question. Said Norn walks back into the root grove muttering to herself. He makes his way cautiously after her in case she lashes out against him.

He walks into the opening and sees two other identical women to the first standing around a loom and spinner with an innumerable amount of strings on the floor. Runes carved into the roots of Yggdrasil have been summarily crossed out, rewritten, and crossed out again. On the loom is a single orange string that they are glaring at it with such a frightful aura that Odin is intimidated.

"Welcome Odin. Please excuse our sisters' behavior. She is not herself right now. None of us are thanks to this string" one of the other Norns says turning to him with a smile.

"I understand that you are completely busy with this problem, but I come to ask a question. Is the future of Ragnarok still true?" Odin asks in a serious tone.

"What you see on the floor is all that is left of Ragnarok" the third Norn mutters in disgust. They spent millennia creating it and this one stupid string made it all crash!

"What the Helheim…" Odin mutters with his one eye wide in shock.

"We are going to have to contact _her_ " the second says getting the other two to look at her like she is insane.

"Her?! No! NO! We absolutely can't! We will never be able to live this down!" the first yells in anger.

"But we need to spin a new tapestry! This stupid string isn't letting us do so with any efficiency" the second retorts.

"Who is her?" Odin asks curiously. He didn't know the Norns had anyone to contact regarding the fates of the Norse.

"Fate" the third murmurs. Odin scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"Fate? But don't you control Fate?"

"No one controls Fate. It does what it wants. Fate is the crystallization of the concept of Fate. Just like Ophis is the infinite given form. We merely are allowed to shape the fates of gods and men at its discretion. Basically, we are its subordinates" the second explains to Odin.

Odin is shell-shocked. He thought the power dynamic was the other way around. He has never met Fate as it is a recluse. To think that Fate actually controls the Norns and by proxy the Norse Faction… It must be immensely strong.

"To call her is so embarrassing" the third says.

"It must be done" the second retorts. She creates a magic circle and speaks in hushed tones that Odin can't quite hear.

Not even a second later, a magic circle appears and out pops a 16-year-old purple-haired girl with Beats by Dr. Dre covering her ears wearing baggy grey sweats and a juice box in hand. Her golden eyes look about lazily as if she is bored of everyone and everything.

 _'Why did Fate take this look? She is genderless, but wow is she gorgeous even in sweats. If only she ages herself a couple years fufufu…"_ Odin thinks to himself perversely.

"Waz up?" the girl says and proceeds to take a sip from her juice box. The three Norns immediately kneel in her presence.

"Fate-sama our tapestry is ruined! An orange string that we cannot spin is currently on the loom and resist are most ardent attempts to corral it" the second Norn tells her.

"What's that have to do with me?" Fate asks with disinterest, though her eyes were scrutinizing the orange string.

The first Norn gets a bit angry and yells "We were hoping you could actually do something for once!"

"You sound like War. I did something and Death scolded me afterward. 'I shouldn't have killed off the Biblical God because War told me too' or so she said. Death laughed at the irony of the it causing the war to cease, however. War wasn't happy" Fate says while sipping on her juice box. Her eyes still haven't left the orange string.

Odin gasps in shock. The Biblical God is dead?! No one had seen him in millennia, but he never ventured outside of his Heaven and always sent his angels as emissaries. This changes everything.

Fate walks over to the orange string and puts her finger on it. She gasps slightly and runs her down the entire length of it. Her once bored eyes now are shining with curiosity.

"Most curious. There are very, very few strings like this. I guess I'll have to weave it myself" Fate speaks out loud. Each Norn gains wide eyes at that remark. To their knowledge this has never happened before!

Using her power, Fate gently coaxes the string from the loom and it curls up in her hands. Her eyes go back to being bored as soon as they look away from the string.

"Don't spin anything until I put this string into my personal World Tapestry. I'll also tell you what to make. Is that clear?" she says with her authority laced in her tone. Each Norn nods their head dutifully.

Fate disappears and each Norn rises off the ground. Odin starts backpedaling out of the root grove.

"Wait Odin. Surely, you don't think you can get out of here without giving us something in return for our advice?" The first Norn says with an undertone of danger present.

"What advice? I asked if I should divorce Freya and no one said anything about it" Odin answers back warily.

"You can divorce her. Now as to payment…" the third says. Odin gulps.

"The memory of the Biblical God being dead, your wisdom, or your groin. You choose" the second Norn finishes.

All in all, it was a pretty easy choice for Odin to make. Now he has to climb back to the top missing out on the best kept secret in the Supernatural world. Of course, he doesn't know that.

Xxxx

"Vali-chan I need you to come here" Naruto asks just as she finishes up training her magic. She hardly has any magic left to cast a spell if she needed to defend herself, but she doesn't mind in this safe environment. Besides, it's the best way to gain reserves.

She walks over to him, wiping the sweat off her brow. Working with fire magic, specifically fire dragons, can overheat her easily.

 **[Why are you pretty much exclusively working on fire magic anyway?]** Albion questions.

 _"Because sensei is constantly working on his fire jutsu/magic!"_ she responds. Albion sweat drops at her childish response.

 **[You do know that he has his clones working on other things as well, right?]**

 _"Yeah, I do, but he is primarily working on fire as you can see by those clones exploding while trying to add fire to the rasengan, so I decided to as well"_ Vali says. Albion gives up. His host can do what she wants with that training schedule that she has.

"What is it you need sensei?" she asks as she cutely tilts her head.

"Well I noticed after that fight we had that, while cool, it is inefficient to have to take our weights off in battle. I had a clone adapt a seal that we can draw on our bodies to simulate the effect of weights and it will make the weight spread out across the body" Naruto explains.

"Therefore, I need you to strip as it has to be drawn all across your body. Sorry about this" Naruto says.

"No need sensei. It doesn't bother me at all" Vali says as she quickly takes off everything. The cool air of late autumn makes her get goosebumps as she bares all.

Naruto immediately sets to work, drawing lines all across her body in quick and efficient strokes. She is always amazed by how precise and fast he is when drawing seals. A couple of times she feels ticklish, but she doesn't dare move in fear of ruining it.

Located right above her heart, he draws a swirl and the number 5. He channels his chakra through her causing her to gasp at the strange, yet warm feeling rushing across her skin. Suddenly, she feels as if she has her weights on again.

"How does it feel?" Naruto questions.

"It feels like I have my weights on."

"Good. The only problem is that you need to channel chakra to release the seal, so I am going to have to be the one to do it. I will have to start researching how to make magic based seals. Sorry" Naruto says.

"No don't worry sensei. It won't be a problem if you are always with me" Vali says with a shake of her head.

"Alright. My turn" Naruto says as he creates a clone. He strips as Vali puts back on her clothes. Vali looks at him her eyes drinking in that of her 18-year-old sensei and widen as they see the huge scar right where his heart is. She can't believe that he survived that. Her eyes then turn southward and blushes slightly at seeing her sensei's junk.

She watches as the clone quickly draws the lines all across his body and the spiral with the number 50 in it. She can't believe her sensei is that much stronger than her! He gets dressed and dismisses the clone.

He looks at her with a gleam in his eye and she slightly gulps. Her sensei can sure be scary.

"You ready to spar Vali-chan?"

She nods her head without hesitation, ready for yet another torture session.

XXXX

"So Vali-chan, I am going to Tokyo tomorrow" Naruto says as he sips at the soup in front of him. He hears something snap and looks up at the blank face, but the broken spoon in her hand displays her anger. She really hates Naruto traveling, even when she is with him. He honestly thinks that if she could, she would have locked him up here forever.

"Do you want to come?" he asks and her fists slowly unclench as she nods her head.

"Yes. I would like that very much" Vali says quietly.

"You should know by now that I am not going to abandon you. You're a precious person to me Vali-chan" Naruto tells her. Vali flushes slightly in embarrassment.

"I know you won't Sensei. Still, I don't want anyone to take you away from me" Vali mumbles out.

"Relax Vali-chan. That isn't going to happen" Naruto says reassuringly.

Naruto's phone goes off in the middle dinner. Naruto gets up and goes to answer it, as not many have his phone number.

"Hello?" Naruto asks.

 _"Hey Naruto it's me Azazel! How are you doing?"_

"I am good, thanks. What's this about? Need your first favor?"

 _"Ah no not yet hahaha. I just thought I should give you a heads up. Freya came to the Grigori and asked me for your location. I told her as I was hoping to get on her good side and possibly woo her, but it didn't work. Anyways, she will probably be there soon! Have fun tonight getting more source material you lucky bastard!"_

The call ends and Naruto looks at the phone in bewilderment. Why the hell would Freya be asking for him? Yeah, they spent a night together, but that's it.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Vali questions as she sees the look on his face.

"…Apparently, Freya is coming here" he says and he hears another snap as Vali just broke yet another spoon. Seriously, what did the spoons ever do to her?

Vali takes a few deep breaths and examines her options. Obviously, that **bitch** is coming for her Sensei to take him away. That is _not_ allowed to happen, but she can't beat Freya in a fight and Naruto won't fight her without reason.

Option one: convince Sensei to leave with her right now, but she doubts that will happen as he is curious.

Option two: lie and try to make Sensei mad enough at Freya to fight her. That option is out as it will be seen through and ruin her relationship with Sensei.

Option three: Try to assert dominance over Freya through conversation and make her realize Sensei will never be hers.

 _"Guess it is option three for now. One day I'll beat that_ _ **bitch**_ _into the ground for what she tried to do"_ Vali thinks to herself.

A knock on the door draws their attention. Naruto makes his way over there with Vali right on his heels. He opens the door and lo and behold, Freya is there in all her usual glory.

"Hello darling~" she purrs out, getting Naruto's eyes to widen in shock, "I have come for you!" She walks right into his home, brushing past both of them with a sensual strut.

"Freya, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks as he shuts the door behind him. Freya tilts her head cutely with confusion on her face.

"What do you ever mean darling~? I came here so we can be together of course" Freya says happily. "Now let's celebrate by going to the bedroom!"

Naruto gets a small perverted smile on his face as he thinks back to the night they spent together. She certainly knows what she is doing. Then he grimaces as to exactly why she knows.

"Freya, Vali-chan and I are eating dinner right now, so I can't humor your request" Naruto informs her and Vali gets a small smile and hugs his arm to her chest. Freya, for the first time, looks at her with narrow eyes.

"Weren't you a small child before?" she questions as Vali, even though she is 14, looks like a developing 16-year-old now.

"I was, but I have my devil genetics to thank for this. Apparently, we go through puberty pretty fast to get our seductive bodies" Vali says with a small smile. Still, she frowns at Freya's much larger chest size. She only has double B cups now.

"Ah well, that doesn't change the fact that you are an innocent and inexperienced child" Freya says with a slight chuckle.

"I'd rather be that then to have experienced all the men in the 9 realms" Vali says with a smirk as she holds onto Sensei tighter. Naruto looks at Vali in shock, his eyes tracing over to Freya who looks like she wants to annihilate Vali from the planet.

"Ow!"

"Sensei!"

They both look over to the man who karate chopped them in the head with tears in their eyes.

"I don't want a fight breaking out in the house. Freya, you are welcome to stay for dinner with us, but after that you should probably leave" Naruto informs her as walks past her back toward the kitchen. Vali gives her a victory sign before heading after him.

Freya takes a couple of deep, calming breathes to control her temper and doesn't act on the urge to kill the child. Her darling would definitely not like her then. She follows them calmly into the kitchen, where she sees darling set out another plate for her.

"Thank you darling" She says as she sits down gracefully. She gets a tiny smirk as she sees Naruto's eye glance over her body.

"Why do you call me darling?" Naruto questions as he begins to eat some of his steak. Vali listens on intently as she chews her food.

"What else would I call a man that can make me feel the way that I do?" Freya responds back.

"All we did is spend a night together" Naruto says with a slight blush. Talking about his sex life, especially in front of Vali, is weird!

"Exactly! The best night of my life!" Freya proclaims and Naruto's blush intensifies. That is quite the complement.

"Th-thank you, but I don't think that means I am your darling" Naruto stammers.

"Oh, but you are" Freya says with a gleam in her eye. She reaches out and grabs his hand, another utensil snapping in Vali's hand.

"The nights here must be so _lonely_ with only your disciple. Maybe I could help out with that?" she says seductively. Naruto gulps as the last time he had sex was with her. It's not like they are in a relationship or anything if they do, right?

"Sensei, didn't you say that Freya has to leave after dinner?" Vali asks neutrally, but the tenseness in her body betrays her tone.

"Come on _sensei_ , I promise I will be good, especially to you" Freya whispers huskily with lust clearly in her tone.

"Al-alright Freya, you can stay" Naruto says getting a happy squeal from the goddess. Vali stands up abruptly.

"I am going to bed" Vali says and runs up the stairs. Naruto makes to follow after her, but Freya stops him.

"Don't worry about her darling. She will be fine tomorrow" Freya tells him. Naruto glances up the steps, but he brushes away his concerns. Vali is a strong girl and she knows he isn't going to abandon her.

Naruto looks back to the goddess, who has since removed her clothing and closes the distance between them.

"Why don't we get started right here?" Freya says before she captures his lips with her own, relishing in their soft feel. Her tongue slips into his mouth, starting their mini battle, till she ultimately wins out, her superior experience giving her the edge.

She pulls back, with lust shining in her eyes and rips the clothes from his body. She gets a naughty grin as she feels something poking her in the leg.

"It seems someone is eager" Freya says as one of her hands grips the object firmly as she stares directly into her darling's eyes.

"You have no idea" Naruto says before he hungrily captures her lips.

Grunts and sounds of pleasure echo through the entire house that night. Nobody got a single wink of sleep.

Xxx

Vali walks down the stairs tired. When she ran up to her room last night she was angry. Angry at the Goddess trying to take away her Sensei. Angry at her Sensei for letting her spend the night. Angry at everything! She knew that they were going to fuck and it meant another opportunity for that **bitch** to steal her Sensei.

She soon heard the moans of pleasure from Freya and the grunts of her Sensei. She heard them shout and the smacking of flesh together. Those sounds rapidly ate away at her anger until it left something else in its place: Arousal. She was aroused by her Sensei fucking!

She had never really considered her sensei like that before. She knew she loved him and was extremely possessive, but as a potential romantic interest? No, the thought had crossed her mind. She is only 14-years-old after all.

Still, once the thought of her sensei like that got implanted in her head last night, she couldn't stop imagining _her_ as the one being fucked by her sensei. _Her_ screams instead of Freya's. It made her arousal go to new extremes.

She needed a release and so, last night Vali discovered the art of masturbation. Damn her devil genes. Afterwards, she spent the rest of the night thinking about her sensei. Would he accept her feelings? Does he feel the same way? Can she make him feel that way? Thoughts like that made any escape to sleep impossible.

In her mind, she had already disregarded the age gap and her young age. He is only 4 years older than her, which in the supernatural world is extremely close. Hell, Freya is thousands of years older than her Sensei and they still did it. Her body is nearing that of a fully-grown woman and already looks 16, so she doesn't have to worry about that. Besides, Sensei! Is! Hers! She will do with him what she wants.

Still, she wants his affection back. So, the main problem is going to be making her sensei look at her as a woman and not as his student. She has no idea how she is going to do that. Flaunting herself in front of him? Be direct and kiss him?

As she gets to the end of the stairs, she sees Naruto and Freya already at the table eating breakfast. Both look like they have a slight afterglow from last night. The first thing she needs to do, is to make sure that Freya doesn't get the chance to steal his heart. Even if that means certain sacrifices have to be made.

 **[Hatchling, you do know that powerful men usually have many mates. It's how the supernatural world works]** Albion says.

 _"I didn't to be honest. I will have to think on that too"_ Vali thinks to herself as she sits down. The battle for Naruto's heart has just begun!

"You okay Vali? It looks like you didn't get enough sleep" Freya says innocently, getting a scowl from Vali. Naruto, meanwhile, blushes as red as a tomato.

"Sorry about that Vali-chan" Naruto says as he nervously rubs the back of his head. Kurama is howling in laughter inside him.

"It's fine sensei. Are we still going to Tokyo?" Vali asks as she fake yawns. She needs to make her sensei feel bad and then she can get him to do whatever she wants. Like leaving Freya here.

"Of course! I am always up for traveling!" Naruto says happily.

"Maybe one day you would like to come see my realm? It's very beautiful" Freya asks with a smile.

"Yeah! We would love to right, Vali-chan?" Naruto says.

"Sure. Though we have to still get in our practice" Vali says wanting to delay that trip as long as possible.

"Well darling, I unfortunately have to go back and manage my realm as I have spent a long time searching for you. They are probably getting nervous and such. I will be back when I can" Freya says as she gives him a soft kiss on the lips, winks, and leaves via a magic circle.

The sight of Freya leaving brings a smile on her lips and she voraciously eats the rest of her meal. She stretches her aching muscles and realizes that she doesn't feel hindered when moving anymore.

"Sensei, I need you to raise my seal level" Vali says and she takes off her jacket and maroon t-shirt. She is wearing a lacy bra that definitely shows off her assets. Naruto nods and takes out some of his ink. He channels chakra into her, causing her to shiver and the seal releases. He paints on 8 and reseals it. She worked her ass off to get through levels 5, 6, and 7 the past two months.

She pouts as he doesn't so much as even ogle her for a second.

 **[Hatchling, his view of you is of a 14-year-old and a disciple. That isn't something you will change easily]** Albion says.

 _"You are going to support me in pursuing him?"_ Vali asks a little surprised.

 **[I have had many hosts before you Hatchling. Both men and women. They all had partners before. Some of them had harems. A couple of those were women. I don't judge. You are my host so I am going to support you all the way.]**

 _"I only want Sensei. There is no need for anyone else"_ Vali vehemently says.

 **[You may think differently one day]** Albion comments before going silent. Vali rolls her eyes at that comment. As if.

"You ready Vali-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, but don't you need to make your clones?"

"Already did when you were talking to Albion" Naruto says with a chuckle. Vali blushes in embarrassment as she was unaware of her surroundings, the one thing her sensei has been torturing into knowing.

"Well, let's go" Naruto says and teleports them to the outskirts of Tokyo. He looks around and finds that it mostly the same as Berlin. Tall buildings dominate the landscape with little in the way of nature. He wouldn't ever want to live here, but he doesn't mind visiting.

As they walk down the street, Vali grabs his hand intertwining it with her own. She notices several of the looks sent Sensei's way and has to withhold herself from sending KI at them. She also gets a couple looks her way, but she just moves closer to sensei.

"Where are we going?" she asks as she squeezes his hand for attention.

"Not sure honestly. Let's just walk around" Naruto says while shrugging.

They walk around for a couple of hours just looking around, a bit of shopping as Naruto wanted to get a kimono (orange of course) and Vali grabs a deep blue one, and eating various things. Vali enjoys everything immensely as she gets to spend time alone with her sensei in a date-like scenario.

Soon they reach an area with many different people dressed in really strange clothing. On the billboards, they see ads for anime shows and manga with those characters wearing the same clothing. Naruto looks on amused and vaguely interested, as there were several comics back in his world like that.

His eyes land on a huge billboard and he drops his jaw. Vali feels him stop and looks at him curiously.

"What's wrong sensei?"

Naruto points at the giant billboard with shock written all over his face. "That's Serafall Leviathan" he says.

Vali looks up and sees the child-like image, but she is definitely an adult with her chest and the panties showing. She is wearing her pink magical girl outfit giving a wink to everyone. Vali privately admits that she is extremely beautiful, maybe even rivaling Freya.

"That horrible, horrible outfit" Naruto says with a shudder. How the hell can a leader wear that?!

"It seems she stars in a popular magic girl show" Vali says as she reads the ad.

"No doubt! She can actually use magic" Naruto comments. It reminds him of his time in the Land of Snow. Getting his first kiss (the one with Sasuke did not count!) from Koyuki was certainly memorable.

"Well I am certainly glad that you ran away sensei" Vali says as she hugs his arm. "I would probably be dead or worse without you."

"Yeah, I am glad I didn't stay too" he says as he ruffles her hair.

 **"I am going to throw up here Kit"** Kurama says as he gags.

 _"Oi! Shut up you fuzz butt. We were having a moment there"_ Naruto yells in his mind.

 **"Whatever. Wake me up if anything interesting happens"** Kurama says as he goes to sleep.

Naruto rolls his eyes at his lazy friend. Pretty much all Kurama does is sleep. In fact, Kurama once told him that he slept for 50 years!

"Come on Vali-chan. Let's get out of this area. I'd rather not see any more photos of her dressed like that" he says and quickly drags her out of there.

A couple minutes' walk away, they spot the shrine Sensō-ji to Kannon, a goddess of mercy. They were about to walk onto the grounds when they both get a shudder up their spines. Naruto's instincts tell him to be wary of the area in front of him.

"Hey Vali-chan did you feel that?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah Sensei. It felt like that one time we went around a church" Vali says.

"Hmm. I didn't know it applied to other places of worship as well. I guess we shouldn't go in" Naruto says with a small frown. It was the first cool building they had found in the city too!

"Are you sure Sensei? I don't mind" Vali asks.

Naruto thinks about it for a moment. "Nah we shouldn't. It might be taken wrong and start a fight. I'd rather avoid a needless one for now with you here."

"Sensei I can protect myself" Vali pouts.

"Yes, you can my little disciple. Still, you are inexperienced and that kills as many people as anything else" Naruto says sagely.

"I fight you every day! How does that not count as experience?" she asks.

"One: we only fight using taijutsu. The reason for this is that a vast majority of fights will devolve into this type of fight. You are certainly getting better, but against people that could potentially be hundreds of years old, it's not nearly close enough. You are also young and your strength isn't fully developed. We also haven't developed your own specific fighting style yet.

Two: we aren't fighting to the death. There are some lessons that you can only learn in these types of fights.

Three: you haven't fought against someone with abnormal abilities yet. I would have died when I was 13 from one of these people, if she hadn't been kind hearted. I can replicate this, but again, we have been only fighting with taijutsu."

"Oh…" Vali mutters as she doesn't know how to argue against that.

"Don't worry I have a plan. We are going to stop your physical training in the morning soon and use that time in sparring with taijutsu. Continue with our magic practice. Finish with you fighting against a variety of abilities and power levels. We will also be hunting down strays for you to kill and any bad fallen or devils we can find" Naruto informs her.

"That sounds like a higher version of torture" Vali deadpans. So instead of her getting her ass kicked for 3 hours a day, it's going to be for 7+ hours now.

"Yup! Nothing you can't handle" Naruto says with a smile. She gives him a fake scowl getting him to chuckle.

"So, can I use my Sacred Gear then?" Vali asks hopefully.

"Nope!"

"Urgh…"

XXXX

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review! I really do read them all and get ideas to incorporate in the story, even if they aren't what someone recommended.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Bird

**It's been a while huh?**

 **Sorry everyone for that. Things came up and I got sidetracked writing another story (which I haven't published) and then life hit. Still, here is the next chapter and I am hopeful the next one will be out within two weeks.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

XXXXXX

Fate looks at the string with a slight frown adorning her beautiful face as she floats above a sea of strings of all different sizes that represents her World Tapestry. Normally, when someone thinks of a tapestry, they think of a neat, orderly picture made up of finely woven strings, but for Fate, this isn't the case. Below her is a convoluted soup of everyone's destiny that only she can control, manipulate, or read. Fortunately for everyone, she is usually just content on letting things play out naturally.

She feels a slight disturbance in her dimension as it seems someone has come to visit her. Not an easy feat considering the wards surrounding the dimension to keep others out as well as intruding upon her home. She won't hesitate to defend this place at all costs, with only a few in existence that could stand up to her.

This time however, Fate recognizes the person immediately and a small smile adorns her face. She won't call them friends, but friendly acquaintances as their lines of responsibilities are interconnected. She waits, looking at the orange string still curled up in her hands, as the other presence makes their way over to her. As soon as they get close, her golden eyes look up to see another beautiful, 25-year-old woman that radiates an aura of finality and strictness. Her long black hair cascades down her back while her piercing brown eyes stare at Fate. If Fate was anyone else she would have flinched. She is wearing a black blazer with a white button down and black tie along with a black skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh. Underneath are black stockings with black heels adorning her feet.

"What's up Death?" Fate asks casually.

"I noticed you left your realm recently and I want to know why" Death says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Straight to the point eh? I found something interesting in the Norse Pantheon" Fate says as her eyes glance down at the orange string. Death's eyes narrow.

"The last time you said that was when you caused the Biblical God to die and then looked at your World Tapestry. You better not be planning to do something like that again" Death threatens. Fate rolls her golden orbs.

"No I just found an interesting individual. Powerful too. So much so that I can't directly interfere with his destiny" Fate says slightly surprising Death.

"How is there someone that powerful you didn't know about before? You have been around since the beginning like me" Death questions. She hates not knowing something.

"That's because he just appeared here from a different universe. Having seen what he has gone through, well my interest is slightly peaked. I haven't ever had something this fun to do in a long time" Fate says with a giggle.

"You better not be doing anything that will drastically change the future or else…" Death warns.

"Yea, yea whatever" Fate waves her off dismissively. Death teleports away while curiosity sparkles in Fate's eyes.

"Now what to do to you first" Fate asks out loud till she gets a smile on her face.

"I know!" she exclaims and starts feeding the orange string into her World Tapestry while moving and tying another to it. All the while her giggles can be heard throughout her dimension.

xxxxx

Ravel Phenex is not having a good day.

First, her hair was not cooperating with her this morning, making her late to the family breakfast and her mother scolded her for being late.

Then, her onii-sama, Riser Phenex, invited her to go to the human realm with him as he has been trying to recruit two nekomata to his peerage as he wants cat girls for his harem. Honestly, when he flaunts that he has a harem so openly, no wonder that Rias Gremory is adamant about not marrying him.

She went with him and what does he do? He abandons her to go have sex with them to celebrate adding them to his peerage! Okaa-sama will be angry when she finds out.

Still, she decides to explore a little bit as she doesn't want to hear anything. While she walks around and looks at everything, she ended up getting lost. As she walks down a side street back to where she thinks her brother is, a magic barrier goes up around her that prevents humans from entering and her from sending out communications or teleporting away. Of course, if she had high enough magical power she could break through the barrier and teleport, but she doesn't. Why train when you are immortal?

She finds herself surrounded by 3 devils, each having magical reserves on the higher end of mid-class devil level, which is above hers by a bit. It would be way more if not for her great genes from her parents.

"It looks like we have caught a little bird" one of them says with a sinister grin.

"I think Leviathan-sama will be most pleased" another says.

"I-I am Ravel Phenex! My family knows Maou Leviathan personally, so stop this" Ravel says trying to project confidence. All the devils start laughing at her pitiful attempt.

"We meant the true Leviathan little girl. Catelyn Leviathan!" one of them sneers out and her eyes widen in shock. These devils were with the Old Maou faction!

"W-what do you want from me?" she stammers out fearfully.

"Well, we are going to force you to produce tears for us and we are going to _breed_ you" one of them says darkly with a chuckle. Ravel's face goes pale as she knows what that means.

"S-stay back! My brother is here! He will kill you all if you so much as touch me" Ravel shouts at the top of her lungs as she takes a step back from the one talking.

"You mean the brother that is currently several miles away having sex?" one chuckles. "I think not."

The first devil launches himself at Ravel, who lets out an eep of fear and sends out a weak fireball at him. The devil calmly dodges it before punching her, sending her back as she lets out a shout of pain.

Ravel quickly climbs to her feet, with tears in her eyes, and starts launching fireballs at her opponents, who all laugh and calmly dodge them.

One of the devils gets behind her and sends a blast of water magic at her, sending her flying and doused in water. This time she lets out a scream of pain as it hurts really bad, even if she can heal her body.

She tries to get up in flee, only for a leg to kick her squarely in the stomach. Tears run down her face as they laugh at her. This isn't supposed to happen. She is an immortal Phenex! How can she be losing?

"Well, I think it's time we ended this farce boys" the leader of the three says as he walks toward her. She cries even harder as she knows she can't do anything right now.

 _"Please somebody save me!"_ she screams out in her mind, closing her eyes, just as the man is about to stomp on her head. Suddenly, an enormous killing intent floods the field and the devil about to kick her jumps away as he barely avoids a fireball. The other two aren't so lucky and get engulfed by a fire dragon. Their screams only last for a second until they only remain as charred corpses.

The devil that narrowly dodged his death looks bewildered and a bit frightened after seeing his comrades easily die. He sees a blonde teen standing in front of the Phenex girl now, who points to the side. He glances over and his eyes widen before he is engulfed by a fire dragon as well, not even getting time to curse his opponents in his head before he dies.

"You can open your eyes. They are gone now" a voice in front of her says. She peeks through her eyelids, seeing a handsome blonde teen giving her a soft smile and a hand. She blushes as she takes the hand and pulls herself up off the ground. She can feel that he is a powerful devil and his image looks familiar to her.

Her eyes glance around and see another girl, a devil as well, who looks around 16 with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. The girl quickly moves herself to be beside the blonde, and gives her a hard stare. Then she sees three charred corpses and she immediately turns a little green.

"Whoa, easy there ojou-sama. It's fine now. You will be fine" the blonde says soothingly. She takes a moment to swallow the bile threatening to come out of her throat and gives the blonde a hug with a shaky nod, tears still coming out but they are now in relief.

"Th-thank you for saving me" she cries out as she sobs louder. Her savior just shushes her and rubs her hand on her back comfortingly.

"No problem. We happened to be in the area and noticed the magic barrier keeping humans out" the blonde says. As she steps away after finally getting herself under control, she takes a closer look and notices his 3 whisker marks on each cheek. She squints her eyes in confusion as she is sure that she knows this person.

"Is something wrong?" the silver haired girl asks.

Ravel shakes her head. "No nothing wrong, it's just you look very familiar to me. Please excuse my manners, savior-samas. My name is Ravel Phenex" she says as she curtsies slightly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde says with a smile. Ravel's eyes widen in shock and a little fear as everyone in the Underworld knows of him. The Stray SS-class devil from Maou Leviathan's peerage.

The blonde's smile turns into a frown. "Hey, you don't have to fear me Ravel-chan. I am not going to do anything to hurt you" he reassures her.

She nods slightly, a little less afraid, and looks over to the other girl.

"I am Vali. Disciple of my sensei" she says, inclining her head to the blonde so that she knows who her sensei is. Naruto smiles and creates two clones to deal with the damage. Ravel's eyes widen slightly as she heard rumors that he had such an ability.

"So, Ravel-chan, what brings you to Tokyo today?" Naruto asks her with a smile.

"W-well, Naruto-sama, I am here with my brother. He is taking care of other business right now, so I thought I'd walk around a bit. Then these devils from the Old Maou Faction showed up and were planning on kidnapping me" Ravel says shuddering slightly. Vali scowls at hearing the name of that group.

"The Old Maou Faction huh? First time I have ran into them. Pathetically weak though. That does beg the question: have you ever trained in your life? I caught the tail end of that fight and it was horrendous" Naruto asks.

Ravel offended says "I am a Phenex. We are immortal, so there is no reason to train!" Both Naruto and Vali deadpan her before Vali starts snickering.

"You do realize you just lost, right? And since they were going to kidnap you and you're a girl, what could possibly happen, right?" Naruto adds on a little heatedly. Ravel flushes a bit at the first question before paling at the second.

She can still hear the words, _"We are going to breed you,"_ that one devil said. She shudders again, the world feeling a lot less warm than it used to.

"Well, at least you realized what can happen to you before it's too late. Some girls never get that chance" Naruto says with a slightly haunted look. He remembers clearing some bandit camps and the dead-eyed look the women that were kidnapped had.

"How am I supposed to beat them?! I just turned 13" Ravel complains, not feeling scared at all in the blonde's presence anymore, even though she knew she should. It's hard to be scared of your savior after all.

Pointing his thumb at Vali, Naruto says "She just turned 14 and she would have easily crushed those 3 without any problem."

"She's only 14?! I would at least have thought 16" Ravel shouts as she looks at Vali. Vali smiles a bit at the complement.

"Is that really what you are taking away from this?" Naruto deadpans her. He shakes his head. "Regardless Ravel-chan, you should definitely train to at least have the power to protect yourself. Find yourself a sensei."

Naruto turns around to leave, his clones having already done their job of fixing up the signs of the battle.

"W-wait!" Ravel cries out, seeing that her savior is leaving. Naruto turns his head and raises an eyebrow, silently asking what she wants.

"C-can you train me?" she squeaks out, getting Naruto to turn around with both his eyebrows raised and Vali to stiffen on the spot.

"Why are you asking me, who you know is a Stray devil and just met, to train you?" he questions.

"W-what do you mean why? You should be honored that a lady such as I would even ask such a thing of you!" she says with haughtiness.

Naruto immediately turns around and continues walking, not even giving her a response.

"Wait! It's…it's because you are strong and seem to be a good person even if you are a stray. Like one of those bedtime stories my Okaa-sama used to read me about a prince saving the princess" she mutters out with a blush, but they still hear it. Vali clenches her fist.

"What about your family? Won't they not like the idea?"

"It'll be fine! I can work it out" Ravel promises him.

"It'll be the hardest thing of your life."

"No problem."

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem to take on another student" Naruto mumbles to himself before nodding his head. "Okay, but we do things my way, you promise to keep our secrets, and if you quit once you are out."

"I can do that" Ravel says with a nod.

"Sensei!" Vali says loudly drawing their stares. "You are my Sensei. Not hers!"

Naruto goes over to her and pets her on the head, getting her to calm down slightly. "Vali-chan it's okay. I am not replacing you and I am not going anywhere. I think this could be good for you too, having someone roughly your age to talk to and another sparring partner. I will do anything you want, within reason of course" Naruto says to her.

"…Fine" Vali concedes. It's really hard for her to say no to her Sensei anyway. Besides, this might help her deal with her Freya problem.

"Alright Ravel-chan! Looks like you are all set. Do you have a way to contact you?" Naruto asks. She summons a contract slip and hands it to him.

"Channel your magic into that and I will meet you wherever" Ravel explains.

"That's convenient. I will summon you tomorrow morning. Pack enough clothes to last an entire month. Make sure they are warm" Naruto says as he waves goodbye. The magical barrier that he set up, just on the outside of the old one, fades away.

Ravel watches the two of them go, specifically the blonde, with a small smile on her face.

 _'I am glad I thought of that on the spot to see him again. It really was just like the stories, the way he saved me. Now I have to somehow convince Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to let me go away for a month'_ Ravel thinks to herself.

She teleports herself back home, not even caring about her onii-sama at the moment as she has much bigger things to worry about.

Arriving in front of her family home, as the home itself doesn't allow anyone to teleport directly into it, and only main family Phenex members and their peerages can teleport in front of the main door. The rest have to go to the guard house.

She walks through the front doors into the reception area of the house, that has marble floors, gold plated trim, priceless artwork around, and a MASSIVE crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She sees a maid cleaning the corner and walks up to her.

"Welcome back Ravel-sama" the maid says as she bows.

"Where is my Okaa-sama?"

"Lady Phenex-sama I believe is out in the garden" the maid answers politely.

"Thanks" Ravel says as she quickly walks to the garden. She wants to run, but her mother would scold her and tell her that a lady isn't supposed to run in the house. It takes her 10 minutes to finally to reach the garden, where she sees her mother, the woman she gets her looks from, reading a book in the gazebo.

"Okaa-sama" Ravel calls out, getting her mother's attention. Ravel can't wait to grow up and look exactly like her mother. Her long curly blonde hair that flows down to her waist, and her body that looks amazing with a chest any woman would be proud of. It's no wonder why her mom is regarded as beautiful even among devil standards.

"Ah Ravel" her mother says with a smile, closing the book that she is reading and placing it down. "Your brother's business is already completed in the human world?"

Ravel scrounges up her face slightly. "I have no idea" she says honestly.

"What do you mean?" Lady Phenex questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was with him and the twin nekomata accepted his offer to join his peerage. After they finished the ritual, Riser told me to leave for a while so that he could have some fun with them. I walked around town for a while, until several Old Maou Faction devils tried to kidnap me" she says getting a horrified gasp from her mother.

Lady Phenex rushes over and gives her a hug. "My baby. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I am fine now Okaa-sama. At the time, I was trying and miserably failing at fighting them. They hit me and it hurt so much" Ravel says as new tears as she remembers the pain. "They said some terrible things about what they were going to do to me" she sobs.

Lady Phenex's power flares in anger as she comforts her daughter. "Shhhh its alright now. You are safe here" she says reassuringly.

"They were about to take me away, when savior-sama and his student show up. He takes care of them in like two seconds, burning them to charred corpses. He then helps me up and comforted me. They said they felt the magical barrier and just checked it out. Without them…" Ravel says shakily.

"Well, I hope you invited them over so that I can properly thank them for protecting my little girl!" Lady Phenex says as she releases Ravel from her hug.

"N-no, but savior-sama told me that he caught the tail end of my fight and gave me a dressing down for never training before to protect myself. They were leaving and, well, it was just like the stories you read to me, and I wanted to see him again, so I asked him to teach me how to fight" Ravel says with a hopeful expression. Lady Phenex tries to speak, but she plows on.

"I had to convince him to take me on and he finally relented. His other student is a 14-year-old girl, so I would have a friend if I joined him. He told me that I only get one shot and to pack for a month. Warm clothes too" Ravel pleads as she looks at her mom with large eyes.

"Please let me go Okaa-sama! He is really nice and strong" Ravel finishes with a slight blush at the end. Something that Lady Phenex picks up on.

"Have a crush on him already?" she teases her daughter. Ravel never acts this way as she is always a proper young lady, so seeing her beg and have a crush like a normal little girl is refreshing to Lady Phenex.

"N-n-no!" Ravel says waving her hands in front of her face with slight steam coming out of her ears.

"I think you might! What is his name?" Lady Phenex asks. Ravel suddenly gets nervous and takes a deep calming breath. This is going to be the hardest part.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto" Ravel says. Lady Phenex's eyes widen dramatically. She recognizes that name. Every devil does. The SS-class stray from Maou Leviathan's peerage. Thought to have killed 20 bounty hunter high-class level devils. Known to associate with a girl around 13 with silver hair. A do not fight unless you are an Ultimate-class devil warning attached to the name.

"Absolutely not" Lady Phenex says with a shake of her head. "He is an SS-class stray devil that has killed 20 bounty hunter devils."

"But Okaa-sama! He is really nice! I convinced him to take me on! Of course, he is going to defend himself from bounty hunters!" Ravel whines.

"I don't care Ravel. There are rules in place regarding strays. No devil may assist them in any way" Lady Phenex says with a shake of her head. "Besides, I don't want you around someone that dangerous."

"I am going!" Ravel says stomping her foot on the ground. "He saved me when no one else would have. I don't care what anyone else thinks, he is a nice person!"

Lady Phenex gives Ravel her best glare, which always cowers everyone, including her husband, into giving in. Surprisingly, Ravel stares back at her, just as determined.

Lady Phenex sighs, as she does have to give the man some credit for saving her daughter. "I am coming to meet him tomorrow with you. Absolutely no compromise there. From there I will determine if it is okay for you to train under this man" she says sternly. She is a middle tier Ultimate-class devil with the power of immortality. She is confident that she can hold her own long enough to get herself and her daughter out safely if she needs to. She can also summon a couple of her peerage members herself should she require.

"Thanks, Okaa-sama! I promise you will like him" Ravel says with a smile.

"Okay sweetie. Why don't you go pack while I go test the extent of your brother's regenerative capabilities" Lady Phenex says with a smile that is way too sweet. She saw her give that to Otou-sama once when they went to spar. She came back in much better shape than he did.

Ravel runs off to her room, intent on packing everything she could possibly need.

"Ah Ravel" her mom calls out after her, "A lady doesn't run!"

Ravel slows down immediately and fast walks back. There is no rule against that after all.

A couple hours later, Riser's screams echoed through their entire estate as Ravel hums happily while packing a few suitcases.

Xxxxx

The next morning Lady Phenex is standing by her daughter, waiting for her to be summoned. Ravel has been ready since 6 am, eager to see her savior-sama again. Lord Phenex is also nearby, sitting a chair as he has a small frown on his face. He was really against the idea last night, but his wife told him that they had to give Naruto some good will as he did save their daughter. He couldn't imagine life without his little girl.

"Layla, you will summon me if you need to, right?" he asks nervously. His wife may be more powerful than him, but that doesn't mean he is a slouch either. He is a low tier Ultimate Class devil himself.

"Yes, Revan I will. Besides, I am sure I can handle anything that happens" Layla says with a nod. She may haven't fought seriously since the Civil War, but she still trains on occasion.

"Okaa-sama, he is summoning me" Ravel says excitedly. She nods her head and takes a deep breath, focusing in case she has to battle. Ravel creates a teleportation circle and they disappear.

Xxxx

Naruto, with Vali in her training gear, stands behind him. He accepted the girl's request on a whim, not wanting a young girl like her to not be powerful enough to protect herself. He may not be able to help everyone, but he can help someone in front of him who asks for it. Plus, this could get him one less enemy in the Underworld.

He pours some magic into the small sheet of paper Ravel gave him as the stand in front of their house. Naruto knows that he is going to have his work cut out with this girl, so he wants to see if she can handle it. He is introducing his version of Hell Week, except it's a month long. He was serious that if she quit once, he wasn't going to train her anymore.

Vali, meanwhile, while happy that they are leaving for parts unknown to her, which means unknown to Freya, is also annoyed that she has to share her Sensei's attention. Still, she did get that promise from him and is thinking of the perfect request.

A magic circle, bigger than what would be used for one person, appears in front of them. Vali is on guard instantly, but Naruto waves her down. He figured this would happen.

In front of them Ravel appears with several suitcases and a taller, more mature version of Ravel appears right next to her with her gaze focused and sharp. She instantly takes in their surroundings and her eyes stay on him, as if studying him.

 _'Definitely an experienced warrior. And wow! Her magic reserves are higher than mine!'_ Naruto thinks a little surprised. Clearly, someone in Ravel's house knows how to fight.

Meanwhile, Layla is trying to get a read on her potential enemies' power. _'It seems as if the girl has upper high-class devil reserves along with some type of strong sacred gear'_ she thinks to herself, a little surprised at how strong the 14-year-old girl is along with the look in her eyes. Confident, determined, and hardened. Not something you usually see in a young teen's eyes now-a-days.

Her thoughts then swing to the blonde. She is slightly surprised to see how young he looks as she hasn't seen a picture of the blonde before. Still, that isn't telling of age in the supernatural world. _'It seems he has low tier Ultimate class power, but what's strange is how the magic clings to him. Like it is encasing something'_ she thinks.

She stretches her senses to the limit, looking for what is underneath his magic. She has always been a terrible sensor. Finally, she senses chakra? underneath his magic. _'Oh-h my Maou. It's like an endless ocean'_ she thinks to herself. Thanks to controlling her reactions for centuries, the only outward expression of shock is her eyes widening marginally.

 _'It's like standing next to Sirzechs or Ajuka. How the hell did Serafall even reincarnate such a monster'_ she thinks to herself, slightly in awe and fear.

'Hey Ravel-chan! You sure packed a lot, but you are probably going to need it. Who is this? Your older sister?" Naruto questions.

Lady Phenex blushes slightly at the complement, but immediately recomposes herself as she reminds herself with who she is dealing with. Someone that could easily crush her.

Curtseying, Lady Phenex politely says "Hello Uzumaki-dono. My name is Layla Phenex, Ravel's mother."

"Whoa really! Well, it is nice to meet you Phenex-san. Please, I hate formalities so just call me Naruto" he says with a wave of the hand.

"Yes, I just wanted to meet the man who saved my daughter and thank him. And to also ask what you are planning to teach my daughter?" Layla says. Ravel is a little surprised by the way her mother is acting, as it seems she now has no qualms with this.

"Well, how to fight and survive of course! And if you are wondering if I am a good teacher, ask Vali here" Naruto says.

Layla looks at Vali, who seems to be in good health and is definitely a cut above the rest for her age. "How is the training?" she asks. Ravel listens on intently, curious as well.

"It's torture" Vali deadpans. "Every day Sensei will break you down and remake you a little better than before. He will expose all your flaws and make you pay with pain. He doesn't ease up and I am always exhausted by the end of the day. It isn't for the weak, but I have no complaints."

Naruto chuckles nervously while Layla sweat drops at that description. She glances over to her daughter, who looks a lot more nervous than before, but still with a determined glint in her eye.

"You will take care of my daughter, right?" Layla questions sternly. Even if she has no chance in hell against him, she will still fight to protect her.

"With my life" Naruto answers seriously, his gaze never wavering for a moment. She nods her head, while Ravel blushes at how serious Naruto said that.

"Then I have no problems. Also, just one last question. How old are you?" Layla asks. She should have heard of him before if he is as powerful as she thinks he is.

"I am 18. Why?" Naruto asks with a head tilt. Layla shakes her head, trying to get rid of her disbelief. How does an 18-year-old have that much power? Ravel, meanwhile, gets a smile on her face at his answer.

"No reason. Listen to your sensei now Ravel" Layla says sternly before teleporting away.

"So, Naruto-sama, what are we doing first?" Ravel asks a little nervously. That description from Vali didn't sound promising.

"First Ravel-chan, I want you to call me Naruto-sensei or just sensei like Vali-chan. I think it is more appropriate and, if you want to look at it in a certain perspective, more respectful too" Naruto says. Ravel nods her head as she can definitely do that.

"As for what we are doing? Well, I decided that we are going to have to do is to take the stick out of your ass. I have an innate sense for knowing which people have one as well as having the skill to deal with it. Luckily, you are still young enough where it is reversible" Naruto says with a grin that doesn't give her any comfort.

"Therefore, we are going to be camping and training in the forest of Northern Canada for the entire month" Naruto says cheerfully. Vali smiles as this is definitely is a good thing for her, while Ravel pales even more so. She has never camped before, nor been without servants!

Naruto grabs Ravel's shoulder, as if preventing her from running right away. "Let's go!" he exclaims and creates a teleportation circle that teleports them into the middle of the wilderness in 3 feet of snow. Ravel is shivering already, and something tells her that it is going to get worse.

xxxx

Pain, Ravel thinks, accurately sums up her first week with Naruto-sensei and Vali. The first thing he did was have her workout in the snow for 4 hours! She has never done it once in her life before! The agony of her feet, arms, and legs, which would heal after each step or rep before hurting on the next one. She thought that was the worst she would have to face, which would have been manageable.

Then came the 3-hour magic session. She works on her casting speed, the accuracy of her fireballs, along with the strength and speed behind them, and her control of her magic. At the end, while not terribly physically draining, she is drained magically. It will take her an entire night to regain it! Still, she might want to pass out, but at least it's done, right?

NO! Her sensei, giving her a clone, which she thinks is the most OP power ever if what he described what they can do is accurate, makes her spar against it in taijutsu! She has never fought nor practiced in hand-to-hand combat in her life! Needless to say, she got thrashed and without magic she couldn't regenerate her wounds! Her clothes became tattered and her modesty was gone! She shrieked and tried to cover herself. The clone then sat her down and gave her a lecture about how modesty is the last thing to worry about in a fight to the death.

Then clone even said she has the worst taijutsu he has ever seen. That certainly knocked down her ego. He then spent the next hour going over academy-level katas with her and she had to constantly punch and kick wood logs. Each hit made her wince in pain.

By the end, she was a mass of bruises, showed a lot of skin, and had a terribly hurt ego from the first day. She had cried a total of 15 times that day and nearly quit, but she was going to show her savior that she could do it!

When she came back to their camp, she sees Vali is a mess of bruises as well, which makes her feel a little better as she isn't the only one that got their ass kicked. She asked what was for dinner and Naruto-sensei chuckled and threw a kunai at her feet. He told her whatever she killed.

HOW THE HELL was she supposed to find something in this god forsaken forest to eat? Grumbling under her breath about how a lady shouldn't have to hunt her own food, Ravel picks up the kunai and trudges out to the forest, a new clone following her.

She spends an hour out in the forest, looking for some sign of an animal, all the while complaining loudly about how ladies shouldn't have to do this. Tired and not finding a single animal, she makes her way back to the camp to fall asleep. When she gets back, she sees both Vali and Naruto-sensei eating a couple of rabbits. She grumbles about how unfair it is that they treat a lady like this, causing both to laugh.

She walks into their shared tent, something she is thankful for that she didn't have to set up, crawls into a sleeping bag and falls asleep cold, tired, in pain, and hungry.

It took every single ounce of willpower to not give up. If it was anyone else other than her savior, she would have, she had no doubt of that. Luckily, her sensei would provide breakfast and lunch so she didn't completely starve, but she still hasn't caught a single thing for dinner.

She has gotten to know Naruto-sensei and Vali a little better during the past week. She learned why Naruto ran away from Maou Leviathan, how Vali and he met, and some stories of Naruto's past that always captivates her attention. She hasn't heard of most of the places he speaks of though. She also tells them a bit about the Phenex clan and herself.

After lunch on the 8th day, when Naruto goes to use the restroom, Vali faces her, giving her a serious look. She instantly straightens herself as she hasn't really had the opportunity to speak to Vali one-on-one yet.

"Listen Ravel, other than your uppity attitude, you aren't that bad, so I am going to give you a warning. Sensei is mine. He has been mine and he always will mine first. So long as you understand that we will get along just fine" Vali warns her.

"You love him?" Ravel asks with a raised eyebrow.

Vali nods her head. "I have no idea as to your emotions toward him, but know he is mine and I will do anything to protect that" she growls out.

Ravel is surprised at just how territorial Vali is acting over Naruto-sensei. Still, she doesn't want to fight over this, especially when her feelings aren't like Vali's. She only has a bit of a crush on him after all.

"Ok Vali I am not going to try and take him away from you" Ravel says with a nod. Vali gets a smile on her face in response.

"Good" she states as she gets up and stretches.

"Oi you two! Let's get started on our magic practice already" Naruto calls out to them as he walks back to camp. Ravel releases a slight groan, but pulls herself up off the log she was sitting on.

Xxx

Naruto has been pleasantly surprised by Ravel's determination the past week. Having never trained in her life and doing this hell regiment along with the conditions, she should have dropped out. Hell, Naruto expected her to! This isn't how normal people train, but her determination to get strong is real and he can shape her into being a powerhouse given enough time. That regeneration skill is insane! As long as she has enough magic, any damage she takes doesn't matter.

Of course, she still feels the pain, but she can't die! Unless it is Holy or light-based weapons, but still a huge advantage. It also will help in her training as Naruto can be more brutal, making her learn faster, and won't cause her permanent harm.

Operation: Remove Stick from Her Ass is also going along well. He has pretty much destroyed any and all notion of a Phenex being unbeatable and immortal in her mind. He has shown her how poor her magic skills are and how his wind affinity actually outclasses her own. Her nonexistent taijutsu skills made her get her ass kicked by him and she has started getting used to pain, repetition, and hard work.

She still complains about how a lady shouldn't have to do certain things but the complaints are coming less and less often. It seems she knows that no one is going to help her and he and Vali are just going to laugh.

Vali's own training is going well. Her daily ass kicking from him is making her improve faster and faster. The afternoon training where he has his clones attack her with a variety of abilities and power levels is really honing her battle instincts.

His own is going well as his clones keep chugging away. Kenjutsu practice, water nature manipulation first stage, water jutsu practice, chakra control, and his clones working on collaboration jutsus between fire and wind jutsu. He cackled darkly the first time he practiced those. He personally is working on sign speed, ice magic, and one of the signature moves of the Gōken: the opening of the gates. So far, he has gotten one to open and the power boost was incredible. He eventually wants to get all 7, but that is going to take a long time. Does he need them? No, but its badass.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looks at his two students with a smile.

"Vali-chan, you can do whatever you want" he says and she nods her head. She almost always does her own thing for magic practice as Naruto can't really teach her anything. Fortunately, the textbooks from Azazel they received ed long ago still have plenty of material for her to improve on.

"Ravel-chan, I want you to start controlling your attacks after you already released them. Force them to curve and move around how you want. This will help you with your magic control. The further away you can control your magic, the better your control will be. It's easier to control attacks with smaller magic in them" Naruto tells her. She nods her head and creates a small fireball in her hand. She can have it curve slightly in the first 5 feet before it loses it.

"Alright continue with that. I will be over there working on my ice magic" Naruto says. Naruto decided to learn ice magic second primarily for one reason: to honor Haku. She was the one who gave him an ideal to live for right when he really needed it most, so this is his way to remember her. It also helps that it is cool.

He focuses as he creates a magic circle, sending several icicles out at his target. He nods his head and sets to work, determined to get proficient in it.

Xxxxx

Ravel quietly stalks her prey, trying her hardest to not let it notice her. She gets within 20 yards of it, standing downwind so that it won't smell her. In her hand is the kunai that Naruto threw at her feet the very first night they arrived here.

It honestly feels like a lifetime ago to her. She is definitely not the same scared little ojou-sama that entered this forest. Her hair is wild, tangled and hasn't been taken care of for weeks. Under her fingernails is her blood with some dirt mixed in. Her body is bruised and clothes are tattered. She cares not a whit for any of these things as she hungrily eyes the white rabbit in front of her.

This is her first time actually finding an animal that she could eat for dinner. She broken down 3 days ago and asked Naruto-sensei for lessons on hunting. He burst out laughing, which made her look down in shame, before he praised her, confusing her. He told her that he made her do this as he was trying to break her stubborn pride and to ask for help with something she has no clue how to do. She flushed in shame, but after two nights of the basics, one night of finding nothing, she finally finds her dinner.

 _'How am I going to kill it'_ Ravel thinks to herself. She can already imagine the rabbit being roasted over the camp fire, causing her to drool. She wipes it from her cracked lips quickly and focuses on the task at hand.

She looks down at the kunai and briefly considers throwing it, till she realizes that the odds of her actually hitting it are pretty much zero. Vali also doesn't have any skill in kunai, so how does she kill them?

Vali and her have actually bonded over this trip as they each talk about the torture Naruto-sensei put them through that day. She would actually call the 14-year-old one of her few friends and the only one that understands how much of a sadist Naruto-sensei can be. As long as Ravel doesn't encroach on her claim of Naruto-sensei, everything between them is fine.

She actually even told Ravel she was descended from Lucifer himself! Boy, was she surprised. She told her to keep it a secret from devils and Ravel will gladly do so. There is no reason why anyone needs to know that anyway.

 _'Vali can probably catch them with her speed'_ Ravel thinks bitterly. With the seal Naruto-sensei drew on her a couple days ago, there is no way she could do that. Talk about an awkward scenario with her having to strip right in front of Naruto. Vali watched her like a hawk during the whole thing too! Still, her views of modesty, at least around these two, have diminished greatly.

 _'Think Ravel think!'_ she berates herself as she watches the rabbit hop a couple yards further away. She can't burn it, she doesn't know any earth spells to trap it, but she can electrocute it! She learned a very basic thunder spell from Vali that can shock things. Then she can kill it with the kunai.

Channeling the tiny bit of magic she has left, she sends a small bolt of lightning at the bunny causes it to squeal in pain and freeze up. She quickly runs over as fast as she can, pounces on it to not let it get away, and stabs it in the chest.

"Finally!" she yells loudly for all the heavens to hear. She couldn't give a shit about the small voice of her mother in the back of her head, berating her for yelling as a lady shouldn't yell. She will get to eat tonight!

She trudges through the snow, something she doesn't even notice anymore, nor the cold, as the past 4 weeks have numbed her to it. If she was a human, she would have died to hypothermia long ago, but her devil body is much more resilient.

After ten minutes, she sees Naruto-sensei and Vali just starting to roast their rabbits as well. She grins victoriously and gives them the victory sign as she holds up her own catch. Naruto gives her a thumbs up and even Vali gives her a small smile.

"Great job Ravel-chan! Now you have to skin it and get rid of the guts" Naruto says with a cheeky grin. Ravel groans and then scrounges up her face in confusion.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she questions. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and she narrows her eyes at him, before they widen in understanding.

"Naruto-sensei, can you teach me how to skin and gut a rabbit?" she asks. Naruto gives her a grin for understanding the appropriate thing to do.

"Sure thing Ravel-chan" he says as he explains what to do to her. She carefully follows his step by step instructions, not even phased by using her hand to remove the guts as all she can think about is how good the rabbit is going to taste.

"There you go. Now just roast it over the fire and remember, a little overcooked is much better than under. You can get diseases if you under cook it" he says as he rubs her head. She blushes under getting a head rub from Naruto-sensei. He only does that when he is proud of her and she really likes it. It also makes her proud in herself for doing something praiseworthy.

Vali narrows her eyes slightly, but doesn't do anything. Ravel is her friend and they already discussed who Sensei belongs to. Still, she wishes it was her getting the head rub.

"Well, my two amazing disciples, I am proud of you for what each of you have accomplished these past 4 weeks. Honestly Ravel-chan, I didn't think you were going to make it, but you surprised me. Your stubbornness may have cost your stomach some food, but it kept you in these freezing conditions with us and that's commendable. You are a cut above the rest your age, just like Vali-chan" Naruto says giving them both a proud smile. They both preen under his praise and nod to each other. Only they would know what it is like to experience a Hell Month with Naruto-sensei.

"Ravel-chan, you are going to go home for two days to see your family as that's important, but then I want you to come live with us for a while. We can't let you stay there long, lest you revert back" Naruto says with a laugh while Vali chuckles as well. Ravel shakes her head as she definitely doesn't think she could ever go back to the naïve little girl she was before.

They eat their meat, making small talk amongst themselves before they finally call it a night. They retire to the tent and climb in their respective sleeping bags, each fall asleep thinking of the future ahead.

The morning comes and Ravel wakes up when Vali shakes her. She grunts her thanks, too tired to talk, as she gets out of her sleeping bag. She searches through her suitcases, looking for some type of clothing that is wearable. She grabs a shirt that is the least ripped, with only a gash on the right side, and a pair of warm leggings that have various small cuts in them.

She quickly slips on some socks and her boots while looking down at her various suitcases, full of torn clothing and other things she has no need of anymore. She drags it all outside, puts it in a pile, and sends a large fireball at it, destroying all of it.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asks as he comes back from the forest, obviously having just used the restroom.

"I just don't need any of that anymore. It's all ruined anyway" Ravel says with a shrug.

"Yeah we have to get you some proper training clothes and I will put on some resistance seals on them that will help them not wear out as fast" Naruto says as he yawns.

"It doesn't help when you cut them" Vali deadpans him.

"Then dodge! Besides, Ravel-chan just has the fortunate benefit of healing from the cuts so long as she has magic so I can be a little more brutal" Naruto says with a smile. Ravel shudders as she thinks about the pain she had to endure and instantly curses her genes. They are a liability when Naruto tortures her.

"Well Ravel-chan, you can get going. We can finish up here. I am sure your family is eager to see you. Before you go, give me another one of those magic summon papers so I can summon you in two days' time" Naruto says. She summons one of the slips and gives it to him.

Naruto instantly pulls her into a hug, much to her embarrassment, but she returns it full force. He let's go of her after several seconds and she pulls away. She sees Vali standing next to him and she then gives Ravel a hug too, though it's a little awkward as she has never hugged anyone else except her Sensei and her mom.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei, Vali. For everything this month. See you both soon" Ravel says with a wave as she activates a teleportation circle underneath her.

Ravel appears in front of her family's mansion in the Underworld with conflicted emotions. Happy to be back home and see her family, but sad to leave them, even if it is only for 2 days. She pushes the door in and walks into her house and sees a maid who looks like she was waiting for her. Ravel gives her a smile, but the maid gives her a horrified look before running off. Ravel is slightly confused as she knows her clothes are bad, but not enough to warrant that reaction.

Shrugging, Ravel makes her way to the dining room to get food as she hasn't had a good meal for the past month. She will make sure to never take for granted their chef's cooking again. As she walks calmly down the hall, other maids are looking at her with horrified expressions, but she ignores them. Food is easily the most important thing to her right now.

At the end of the hall, she sees her Okaa-sama come out of the dining room with a slightly frantic expression on her face. Ravel sees her and waves a greeting with a smile. She is too tired and hungry to talk.

"Ravel!" her mom shrieks before she basically teleports right in front of her, looking at her worriedly. "What happened to you? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Ah! Okaa-sama!" Ravel says annoyed as bats her hands off of her. "Why are you freaking out? I know my clothes are ripped, but I didn't have any more non-torn ones left."

"But your hair! Nails! Skin! What the hell did you do for training?" Lady Phenex asks as she continues to stare at her daughter. The maids listen on curious as no one really knew where Ravel was except Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Urk! Can I tell you while we eat? I haven't had a decent meal in a month" Ravel pleads. She now realizes why her mom is so concerned. She honestly hadn't given them any thought the last two weeks.

Her mother frowns but nods her head. She grips Ravel's hand hard, as if she is going to disappear otherwise. Ravel allows herself to be led, not having the energy to complain.

"Quickly get Ravel all of her favorites" Layla tells one of the maids in the dining room, who quickly goes into kitchen. Layla has her sit down next to her and she gives her daughter a sharp stare.

"Start explaining now" she demands.

"Okaa-sama! Nothing bad happened other than the torture that was called training. We camped out in Northern Canada for the entire month and trained" Ravel says waving away most of her mother's biggest concerns.

"He did exactly as Vali told you he would. He destroyed and rebuilt me. The non-stop training, the constant taijutsu beat downs, and his verbal lashing of my magical skills destroyed my over-inflated ego and taught me several harsh truths. That I am weak, unskilled, and that our clan traits are nothing special. That I couldn't survive on my own and my pride cost me many meals when I could have asked for help. That almost all my concerns before don't matter in the slightest. He pulled the stick out of my ass and burnt it. He then started beating into me, literally, an extremely solid foundation of skills that I can rely and build on" Ravel explains seriously as her mother listens on intently.

Her mother is equal parts horrified and proud. Horrified that her daughter had to go through such an experience, and proud that she came out of it much better off. She can tell her daughter has fundamentally changed. She has a look of confidence in her eyes that she didn't have before.

"Honestly, it really was a Hell Month. Yet, I wouldn't trade it for the world. The friendship I made with the both of them around the camp fire during meals is more real than any other I have. The laughs I had with them as Naruto-sensei told stories of his childhood pranks and adventures were loud, free, and true. It will be something I remember forever. I can't wait to do it again" Ravel says with a wistful sigh. She has already romanticized it in her mind.

Lady Phenex gets a happy smile on her face and gives Ravel a big hug. It seems her daughter is going to do just fine, even thrive, studying under Uzumaki Naruto.

The maid comes back out of the kitchen, her hands full with a plate of pancakes, strawberries, and a plate of bacon. She places it in front of Ravel, whose eyes glitter in excitement and happiness. She dives into it with wild abandon, not caring about proper manners or who is watching at all.

Lady Phenex's eyebrows raise dramatically as she watches her daughter tear into the food in front of her. They get even higher as she sees tears falling down her daughter's face.

"What is it dear?"

"This food! It's so good and filling! I ate things that I would hesitate to call food for a month. I never ate dinner because I couldn't hunt. Finally, last night I killed, skinned, and gutted my first rabbit and it tasted glorious. That had nothing on this. I will never take our food here for granted again" Ravel says profusely.

Lady Phenex is shocked that Ravel learned how to hunt and clean a rabbit! She has no idea how to do that.

"RAVEL" she hears her husband yell as he coming running through the door. Ravel doesn't even notice, too engrossed in eating her food to hear her father's shout.

Seeing her state as well as the way she is ravenously eating the food, his eyes swing toward Layla who gives him a smile and mouths _she's fine_ at him, causing him to relax. Then he raises an eyebrow wanting to know what happened to his daughter.

"Later" she says to her husband who grimaces and nods her head. He trusts his wife to tell him everything he wants to know. Ravel looks up after she finishes her food and finally notices her dad.

"Hi Otou-sama! Don't worry I am completely fine. Didn't mean to scare everyone with my appearance. I am going to go take a proper bath now" Ravel says as she gets up from the table. Every morsel is off the plate, whereas normally she will eat half that amount of food.

"I think I will join you" Lady Phenex says as she gets up too. She wants to continue to hear about this training trip her daughter went on. Ravel walks on ahead as Layla stops to talk to her husband.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to her at all, despite her clothes and state. In fact, I think we owe Uzumaki Naruto a great debt. She isn't just doing well under him, she is thriving" she says to the shock of her husband.

"Are you sure?" he questions.

"Yeah I am. You will see it later when you look closely into her eyes. Also announce to the staff that nothing bad happened to her" Layla says before walking after her daughter. Revan just sighs and sits at the breakfast table, his mind on his daughter as he waves over a maid to start spreading the word.

As soon as Ravel gets into her room, again ignoring the stares of the staff, she strips off her clothes and walks to the bathroom. She hears someone enter behind her and sees its her mother. Ravel turns on the bath, which is large enough for several people, and walks to her shower.

Lady Phenex is a little surprised at how immodest her daughter is being, as she never was that way in the past. She also sees a tattoo, a spiral with a 1 in the center, right above her heart.

"Ravel?" her mother questions as she starts undressing herself.

"Hmm what is it Okaa-sama?" Ravel asks with a cute head tilt.

"Why do you have a tattoo? You also seem much less concerned about your state of dress" Lady Phenex asks.

"Ah that is because Naruto-sensei drilled into my head the stupidity about worrying about one's modesty while in a life and death fight. That distraction could prove fatal. He provided several examples. I guess it just extended outside training a bit too" Ravel says with a shrug.

"For the 'tattoo,' it is actually a resistance seal that Naruto-sensei put on me. You can't see the lines, but it extends all across my body. It acts as weight, making it harder for me to move. The only problem is that it is chakra-based, so he is the only one that can unseal it. He is trying to make a magic one so that I and Vali can activate and de-activate it at will" she explains.

"He didn't do anything untoward you when he painted it, right?" she questions sternly.

"Okaa-sama! No! He would never do such a thing" Ravel says indignantly.

"Sorry sweetie, I just had to make sure. I don't know him after all" she says with a disarming smile.

Ravel steps into the shower and relishes the feeling of hot water running down her body. She starts vigorously washing her skin with a luffa to get rid of the dirt, while her mother steps in to help her out. After around 10 minutes of scrubbing her skin has regained a normal clean hue while her hair looks fine.

The mother-daughter duo then step into the bath and Ravel sighs in relief at the feeling. She had honestly forgotten how good it felt.

"So, do you have a crush on Naruto-dono?" Lady Phenex asks bluntly. Ravel's face blushes up in embarrassment at the direct question.

"H-hai Okaa-sama" she admits quietly getting a large smile out of her mom.

"He is very handsome and powerful. Not to mention he is only 5 years older than you!" Layla gushes getting Ravel to blush even further. Now, for the Underworld, which has many arranged marriages, a 5-year difference for two people is nothing. Some can even have a couple hundred-year difference! For example, Riser is already 38, while his bride to be is 15.

"Y-yes, but it doesn't matter" Ravel says sadly. Layla's grin turns to a frown.

"Why's that sweetie?"

"Because Vali is in love with him. To the point where she is extremely possessive of him. A week into the camp, she warned me to not take him away from her. If I didn't try to, she had no problem with me" Ravel tells her mom.

"Ravel, I highly doubt that a powerful man like Naruto will only have one wife. If you still have this crush years later and it turns into love, I am sure you can be with him" Layla reassures her.

"Besides, it's not like Vali has confessed her feelings toward him and they are in a relationship, right?" Getting a shake of a head in response. "Then you can try to win his affections for yourself."

Ravel cringes slightly at that thought. That would mean declaring war on Vali and that could become deadly. Her mom didn't see the look in her eyes when she declared Naruto-sensei was hers. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Err maybe Okaa-sama. Vali can be scary" she says.

"Then join forces with her to conquer Naruto-san's heart. Otherwise, you will be left out" Layla says with a shrug. "Of course, make sure you fall in love with him and it's not just a transient crush."

"Enough of this talk Okaa-sama!" Ravel whines, getting a chuckle from her mom.

"Fine Ravel. Why don't you go more in detail about what you did? Like how was the first day?" she asks. Ravel pales as she remembers that day and she begins to tell her everything.

XXX

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Hey everyone! As promised, another chapter within two weeks. As a bonus I'll throw in another too! That's right DOUBLE UPDATE!**

 **Main reason why I did this is I wanted one to be it's own stand-a-lone chapter even if it is short.**

 **You'll see when you read chapter 7.**

 **Please enjoy!**

XXXXXX

Vali looks down at Ravel's panting form, herself struggling to stay on her feet. It's been 7 months since Ravel has started living with them. In that time, they have travelled several times, most notably to the Sumerian Pantheon. Those gods were actually happy someone came and visited them as their pantheon has faded from relevance on grand scale politics a long time ago. She wasn't so happy as Naruto ended up having sex with two different goddesses: Ishtar and Ereshkigal. It actually caused quite the controversy as they are bitter rivals. Ereshkigal, however, is much stronger and so with a show of might, forced Ishtar to back off.

Naruto, of course, wasn't aware this happened. He was aware, however, when Ereshkigal declared him King Consort of the Sumerian Underworld in front of everyone one night when she was drunk. Naruto and his two students quickly thanked them for their hospitality and ran.

Ravel had to calm Vali down several times from trying to fight the goddesses he slept with. Even with her gaining strength, she isn't enough to take on goddesses yet.

"Come on you two. Let's see some better teamwork" Naruto stands there with a light sheen of sweat on his skin. They both pull themselves up and nod at each other. Over the past several months, the two of them have grown to become best friends. Neither of them have a secret from the other, including Ravel's feelings for Naruto.

 _Flashback_

 _Vali lays down on her bed getting ready to sleep. Her Sensei is in his bedroom with Freya. The silencing seals on his bedroom prevent her from hearing them fuck. It may be a little lewd, but if her sensei is going to have sex, she prefers to hear it and imagine herself getting fucked._

 _A knock at her door interrupts her thoughts of Sensei pounding her into submission. Scowling, she gets up and opens it, only to see Ravel wearing her pajamas._

 _"What?" she says a little irritated. Ravel ignores the tone in her voice as she knows it really isn't directed at her._

 _"Can we talk? I have to tell you something" Ravel states as she looks Vali in the eye. Vali nods her head and let's Ravel in. Vali struts back to her bed in lingerie as her well-developed body is looked on enviously by Ravel._

 _"What is it Ravel?" Vali asks. She doesn't mind her friend coming to talk to her at night, it's just that_ _ **bitch**_ _is over trying to take her Sensei away and it puts her in a fool mood. Especially since she can't hear them._

 _"Well it's about Naruto-sensei" Ravel says as she squirms a bit under the scrutinizing gaze of Vali._

 _"What about him?" she says with a dangerous edge to her voice._

 _"Listen, I know Naruto-sensei's is yours first. I get that. It's just I think I am falling for him too" Ravel says giving her a soft smile._

 _"You are my friend Vali. My closest if I am being honest. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I talked about this a while ago with my Okaa-sama. Can we share him?" she pleads._

 _Vali gets a little angered by the suggestion. Share Sensei?! He is hers. And her friend is asking her to share?_

 ** _[Hatchling, don't let your greed get the better of you. You know that Naruto is powerful and they attract others. The idea that you will share him is pretty much guaranteed. At least your friend is coming to you and being upfront about her intentions and feelings]_** _Albion advises her._

 _Vali takes a deep breath as she thinks about Albion's words. Everything he said is true, but what if he doesn't love her back, but does love Ravel? What if he leaves her?_

 _"I want you to promise me two things: That we will share him no matter what and that I get to be married to him first" Vali says seriously._

 _Relief shines through Ravel's eyes as she grabs Vali's hand. "Yes, I promise. I can easily do that. Even when Naruto-sensei gets his own peerage, I will let you be Queen" Ravel says with a sincere tone._

 _"Sensei getting his own peerage? I am not sure that is going to happen. He abhors slavery" Vali scoffs._

 _"But if we join willingly, then it won't be slavery, right? And he can institute his own rules to make it nothing like that. Plus, this way we can live in the Underworld" Ravel rambles on._

 _"That's a discussion for a later time Ravel. Right now, we need to plot to get Freya away from Naruto and to get rid of those damn silencing seals" Vali says with a scowl._

 _"…You like to listen to Naruto-sensei fucking other women?" Ravel says with her eyebrow raised and a hint of disbelief in her tone._

 _Vali blushes as she didn't mean to voice that part out loud. "W-well if he is having sex I'd rather hear it yeah! It turns me on. Is it that weird?" she questions in a whisper._

 _"A-ah, well not exactly. I mean when I heard it that one time so was I" Ravel admits with her face nearly combusting._

 _"Can you even be turned on if you haven't hit puberty?" Vali asks with a slight chuckle but also in genuine curiosity._

 _"I was! I promise! And my Okaa-sama told me that she was a late bloomer so I will probably be too, unlike you" Ravel says as she stares at Vali's body. It's not fair that she is only a year older, yet looks several._

 _"Still doesn't attract Sensei's attention" Vali says with a pout. He isn't even phased by her in her underwear._

 _"Since he knows your only 14, that's probably how he is going to look at you" Ravel tells her. Vali sighs as that is probably the truth. Sensei is too much of a good guy._

 _"Well thank you for accepting my feelings and sharing with me Vali. I am going to go to bed now. I am glad to call you my best friend" Ravel says as she stands up and slightly bows to her._

 _"Don't mention it. Let's just work together to get capture his heart" Vali says with a wave of her hand. Ravel smiles and walks out of her room._

 ** _[I am proud of you Hatchling. It is extremely hard for a dragon to part with any small part of their treasure]_** _Albion praises her._

 _"It certainly is. Still, you told me Naruto is going to most likely have a harem. If so, I will be the alpha female and leader of it. It will also let me hoard as much of him as I can to myself" Vali says. Albion grunts his approval of the plan._

 _Flashback end_

Vali rushes him first, her taijutsu is way superior than Ravel's, and engages him in some fierce fight. She pulls out every trick she knows, but can't break through his defense. Still, it is keeping him occupied, as Ravel rushes him, trying to create an opening for Vali.

Ravel starts throwing several punches and kicks, causing Naruto to rapidly give ground to the two of them to not allow a single strike to land. He still has an amused expression on his face.

Ravel, frustrated by their inability to hit Naruto-sensei, throws a fireball at him, forgetting it is a taijutsu only fight. Naruto barely dodges the close-range fireball, but it gives Vali a slight opening and allows her to land a punch to his stomach. Naruto grins, but it promises pain to the two, and he quickly rushes and overwhelms them. Both end up on the ground in more pain than before.

"Alright let's call it there. Ravel-chan, what reason did you have using magic in a taijutsu fight?" Naruto questions her scarily.

"I…I…uhh I just got frustrated and wanted to hit you" Ravel sheepishly says. Ravel still isn't very good at taijutsu, around mid-genin level. That's what starting from nothing and not having a talent for it gets you. Plus, her body is so small that it makes it harder for her. Still, she throws everything she has at it in training, which would make a certain green-spandex duo proud. Her real talent lies within her magic and strategic thinking.

"Good job" Naruto says, getting two incredulous looks.

"But Sensei, you said it was just a taijutsu only battle?" Vali questions.

"What do I always tell you?" Naruto says cheekily.

"Shinobi don't play fair" the two of the say with their eyes widened.

"Exactly. Don't expect your enemies to. Use whatever you have to in order to win. Of course, that means I will start using my magic and jutsu" Naruto says with a grin. They both groan as those spars always leave them in the worst shape, especially Ravel as Naruto doesn't pull any punches as he won't kill her as long as she has magic power. Needless to say, Ravel's pain tolerance has shot through the roof.

"Sensei is a sadist" Vali complains as she heals some of her ribs.

"Here Vali" Ravel says as she tosses her a Phenex tear. Vali quickly downs it and she instantly is rejuvenated. Ravel takes her own and her magical reserves fill up.

"I still can't believe something like this exists" Naruto says as he watches them drink the tears before using it himself. It's like Sage of Six Paths chakra, but on steroids. Still, with Ravel making 3 vials of tears every day, each taking her about 15 minutes, they can get in another magic training session. Naruto feels like they were taking advantage of her, but Ravel insists on being helpful and doing it.

As they are about to begin, a sudden rush of memories races through Naruto's mind and he grins.

"Change of plans girls. We are going crow hunting. My clone in Frankfurt found a couple on the outskirts up to no good. One is 2-winged and the other is 4-winged. Ravel, this will be your first kill. Neither Vali nor I will help you and remember to avoid the light attacks as they can kill you" Naruto says seriously.

Ravel nods her head while her hands clench in nervousness. Naruto has been preparing her for it mentally for a couple months. Vali has also told her how her first kills happened.

"Sensei! That 4-winged angel is going to be too easy for me" Vali whines. She wants a good battle to test her skills damnit! She needs at least a 6-winged fallen, which equates to a high-class level devil. The last few 4-winged ones were way too easy.

"This isn't for you Vali-chan it's for Ravel-chan. This is an easy mission to 'blood' your green students. It happened in my world all the time" Naruto says. Vali pouts, but nods her head in understanding. Besides, she doesn't want anything to happen to her best friend either.

Naruto creates a quick teleportation circle and they find themselves outside a warehouse with a clone right next to him. The clone receives a mental command to guard the opposite side while Naruto creates a magical barrier, preventing low-level fallen and devils from teleporting away, which also keeps the humans away. He also undoes the restriction seals, making them each feel like a mountain has been lifted off them.

"Okay. Go get them girls!" Naruto cheers as they sweat drop at his antics. They swear that sometimes they act older than him. Ravel immediately goes on guard, trying to sense where the Fallen are. Unfortunately, she takes after her mother with her regards to sensing and is pitiful at it.

Vali, however, just calmly walks forward, heedless of any concern. Her slight arrogance, stemming from her brutal training and confidence in the weakness of her opponents, is something Naruto notices and takes note of in the future. He has been doing so well making her not into an Uchiha, not going to let her turn into one now.

"Crows! You can't run, so you might as well come out and face us. I already know where the two of you are" she yells out as she stands at the doorway of the warehouse, the darkness inside not a hindrance at all thanks to her devil genes.

Several light spears are her response, which shatter when they hit her magic shield. Vali rolls her eyes at the pathetic display before she sends demonic arrows back, causing a Fallen to come out of hiding.

"Tsk devils and pesky ones too!" the 4-winged fallen scowls as he floats above them. Vali rolls her eyes in response.

"Yeah well, we are trying to get this one her first kill and you so happened to be our targets. Pity for you" Vali says mockingly. She looks back at Ravel.

"Come on birdy. Sensei is watching so let's get this done fast" she says.

Ravel rolls her eyes at her nickname and steps up next to Vali. She finally senses where the other fallen is and sends a fireball to her left, getting a yelp and a woman comes out with anger in her eyes. Her voluptuous body that is scantily covered makes Ravel a little jealous.

"You little bitch! You just singed my wings!" the woman shouts with hate in her eyes. Ravel can't help but raise an eyebrow at her voice.

"So?"

"That's it! I am going to enjoy killing this pre-pubescent kid" she says as a green light spear forms in her hand. She races toward Ravel, who releases her own fire wings and sends several small fireballs at her, testing her reactions.

"Jeez Cecilia, always hasty to kill," the man shakes his head while he looks at Vali, who has made no inclination to move. "Aren't you going to attack me?" he questions.

"Oh I am. Just wanted to ask you a question first. What do you want to die by? Your choices are Fire, Ice, Lightning, and taijutsu" Vali says with a small smirk.

"The arrogance of you devils is really astounding" the man says with a sneer. He creates two light swords in his hands. "I'll choose taijutsu" he says with a smirk.

Vali smirks in response. "That's always my favorite choice" she responds as she dashes at the Fallen.

"This the best you can do?" Cecilia laughs with fake bravado as she continues to barely dodge the fireballs launched at her. She can't get close to the girl and the light spears she throws are merely dodged, blocked, or intercepted.

"Oh no. I was merely testing your reaction time" Ravel says as she seriously stares down her opponent.

"The fireballs sent at you were slightly faster each time until I could tell you were seriously struggling to dodge them, meaning you aren't hiding any of your speed. Naruto-sensei has me hitting much faster targets than you" Ravel says. She creates a large magic circle in front of her and a fire dragon comes out and quickly rushes the Fallen.

Cecilia looks on with wide eyes, as that is certainly much more powerful than anything she has been sending at her and she desperately launches a dozen light spears at it, hoping to cause the dragon to explode. Unfortunately, the light spears all just shatter against it. She desperately throws herself out of the way, and glares at the young girl with murder.

Ravel just stares at her with a small smirk and it's the last thing Cecilia ever sees. The fire dragon had followed her after she dodged and consumed her. Ravel, looks around and sees Vali still battling the 4-winged Fallen.

Vali notices that Ravel has finished up her fight and sighs. "I guess it is time for me to finish up this fight too" she says out loud as the Fallen across from her is breathing heavily with an arm broken and a light spear in the other.

"Sorry for toying with you, but I was bored" Vali says as she then moves too fast for the fallen to see. He lashes out wildly, hitting nothing but air, hears a faint chirping sound, and feels something pierce his chest. He looks down and sees the girl's bloodied hand where his heart should be.

Vali pulls it out and lets the Fallen fall to the floor dead. She then goes over to Ravel, who nods her head with a hardened face at Vali. Vali lands in front of her and gives her a big hug.

"It…it was actually very easy. To kill her" Ravel whispers as she hugs her best friend.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Naruto says as he appears behind them both.

"It is can be very easy to do, yet it is one of the hardest things to reconcile yourself with afterward. That's why you should never kill without a good reason. Protecting yourself, your precious people, an idea you believe in, and ridding the world of monsters are the best reasons. My clone found out that those two had killed and tortured humans for fun. They deserved no mercy" Naruto informs her, trying to get comfort her yet impart wisdom as well.

"I understand Naruto-sensei. You have been preparing me for this for months" Ravel says with a nod and hugs him as well.

"I know Ravel-chan, but I want to make sure you are okay with this. In the Supernatural world, with monsters lurking around every corner, you have to be prepared to kill. Isn't that right?" Naruto says sharply as he looks toward the door of the warehouse. Vali and Ravel both snap their attention to where their sensei is looking, obviously noticing the tone in his voice.

Around the corner a man, no more than 20, appears in a butler uniform with a black trench coat overtop it, and a large black dog beside him. Naruto narrows his eyes as he can tell that this man is dangerous.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you sensed me. I was told you are very strong" the man says nonchalantly as he keeps his eyes on Naruto. Naruto meanwhile, deactivates his restriction seal as if it turns into a fight, he will go all out to protect his students.

"Well I am flattered. What are you doing out here in this warehouse? It isn't exactly popular" Naruto asks intently, putting his students behind him. Vali and Ravel both Naruto signal them behind his back.

'Strong. Retreat. If. Fight.' Naruto says with his hand. Both Vali and Ravel know this man is vastly out of their level if Naruto wants them to retreat.

 **[I am here if you need me partner]** Albion reassures Vali.

"Ah well, I was ordered to kill some Fallen Angels that were hiding out here. In fact, someone has been killing all the Fallen Angels and Strays in Europe that I have been ordered to kill. It really was confusing me, but it I guess it was you and your students. I suppose I should thank you, but you don't exactly have the authority to kill them" the man says challengingly while the black dog growls.

"I don't exactly need authority to prevent atrocities from happening. Besides, my students needed life and death experiences in order to grow" Naruto responds calmly.

"Well, I don't have orders to kill you yet and I have a feeling that if we fight there will be a lot of collateral damage to the area, so I am just going to go for tonight. See you around Uzumaki Naruto" the man says as he walks away, the dog in tow.

Naruto breathes a small sigh of relief at the crisis averted. He has complete confidence that he could kill that man, but with his students here he didn't want to fight.

"Sensei, who was that?" Vali asks as she sees his shoulders slightly relax.

"I am not sure Vali-chan, but he was strong. Human with a sacred gear too. Definitely above what either of you two could handle right now. I didn't want to fight him with the two of you here as that could have made it a lot more complicated" Naruto says honestly.

"You would have won, right?" Vali questions with a little urgency.

"I definitely would have won" Naruto says with a wink, getting her to relax.

 **"And here I thought something interesting was finally going to happen"** Kurama grumbles. He woke up for nothing.

 _"I am sure something will happen soon"_ Naruto reassures his friend.

"Well you two, we can worry about that later. Let's go home and get something to eat" Naruto says cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. Both girls smile up at him and nod their heads.

Both, however, are thinking the same thing.

 _'I don't want to be a hindrance to Naruto-sensei/Sensei again.'_

Xxxx

The past month Naruto has noticed a marked difference in the way both of his students have been throwing themselves at their training with more determination ever since that man with the dog showed up. He hasn't done anything to correct them either, as he thinks it is honestly a good thing. They realized where they are in the food chain and it isn't that high. Those moments in his life helped him out dramatically.

He watches as Ravel and Vali spar as they have been doing for several weeks now. It isn't a close contest, with Vali easily overpowering Ravel, but there have been several times where Ravel uses strategy to work Vali into a trap. Unfortunately, Vali can use brute force to get out of it and she never falls for the same trick twice. Both are very intelligent, much more so than himself.

Watching Ravel get knocked to the ground again in a taijutsu battle, Naruto says "Alright that's enough!" Vali stands down as Ravel shakily gets up.

"Naruto-sensei *cough cough* I can keep going" Ravel says.

"Ravel-chan, I know you are dedicated to getting stronger, but it's 11 o'clock at night! You both need your sleep. You're still growing after all" Naruto says. That gets them both to stand down as they definitely don't want to hinder that. It would only make winning their sensei's heart harder.

"Okay Naruto-sensei. How did I look?" she asks with her head cutely tilted. Her training clothes, which consist of a tight black shirt and an orange mini skirt (similar to what Ino had) at the beginning, have been torn to shreds with her panties exposed along with her chest. She makes no move to cover herself in front of her sensei. It is one of the strategies her and Vali have concocted to try and get his attention. No effect yet.

"Better as always Ravel-chan. I am shocked by the growth rate you two have. I really like the way you are manipulating your fire into shapes and using them for attacks as it is much harder than simply throwing balls of fire. Your main weakness is still speed. Vali is able to go fast enough where you can't hit her with accurate attacks and rely on AoE attacks. Not a bad strategy, but you will wear out your magic fast that way. Try to think of something else. Your clan is also known for their wind affinity, right?" Naruto says getting Ravel's eyes to widen slightly and she nods. He then turns to Vali.

"Vali, your use of magic was superb in countering her own, and you avoided attacks to not waste magic blocking them. Good job. You did fall for another one of Ravel's strategies, however, so be a little more cautious, even when you outclass your opponent" Naruto comments. Vali grimaces as she yet again fell for her friend's trap. She is a smart little bird.

"Let's go bed" Naruto says and they walk back to the house. He chuckles as Ravel jumps on his back again, wanting a piggyback ride. The first time she did it, he did get slightly flustered as her clothes were in a worse shape than now, but she said she didn't care. She was actually a bit red in the face too, but that was from all the training, or so he assumed.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei" Ravel says, her head leaning on his shoulder, "can you show us that powerful wind attack you told me about? The rasenshuriken, or something like that?"

"Oh? And why's that?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Well I guess I wanted to see if I could make it too. If that's ok" she says a little bit embarrassed. Naruto laughs out loud, surprising the both of them.

"I have always wanted to pass on my techniques and who better to than my precious students. You may even be able to upgrade it like I did" Naruto says with a smile.

He holds out his hand and in it appears a ball of swirling blue energy. Both of his students have seen him use this technique before and now of the deadliness it holds.

"As you both know, this is the Rasengan. What I don't think I have told you is that it was created by my dad, who taught his teacher Ero-sennin, who later taught me. It was extremely hard to learn, yet the most satisfying thing ever when I did. The look on Baa-chan's face was priceless.

Now this is pure shape manipulation for chakra in its highest form. My dad and Ero-sennin tried adding nature manipulation to it, but neither of them could. I did. It was the first jutsu that I made myself, if you don't count the Sexy Jutsu. Both of you take a couple steps back, as this is a one-hit kill technique. Well, it was in my world, not too sure about this one" Naruto says with a fond grin. Both girls do as advised, Ravel with excitement and Vali with a smirk as she has seen it before.

He adds wind to it, making it produce a loud screeching sound. He jumps up high and chucks it at a tree 100 yards away. The attack takes less than a second to reach it.

Ravel watches as it hits the tree and expands into a huge sphere, easily 70 yards in diameter, everything in it being shredded into dust, not even the ground escaping. As it fades, Ravel turns to her sensei, silently asking what she saw.

"In that sphere was billions and billions of tiny wind blades. If an enemy is hit by it, every cell in their body will be sliced apart. I actually have bigger versions, a fire one, and I am close to a water one, but they aren't necessary to show off now" Naruto says as he pats Ravel's head. She is shocked at how amazing that attack is!

"Whoa Naruto-sensei…I have my work cut out for me. Can I make the rasengan even without chakra?" Ravel asks and Naruto frowns.

"I actually have no idea if we can do it with devil magic. That's interesting. If so I could potentially make an ice-style one fufufu" Naruto starts chuckling darkly. Vali hits him on the arm to snap him out of it.

"Ahem…" Naruto fake coughs, a little embarrassed by that outburst, "I'll send a clone out for the supplies tomorrow morning so we can train with it in the afternoon."

"That would be a great trump card to have if we can" Vali says with a nod. She definitely is determined to learn her sensei's jutsu!

"Speaking of trump cards, I think we should start training with your Sacred Gear soon. On your 15th birthday" Naruto says with a nod. Vali's eyes light up with excitement. Finally, training with her Longinus!

"You're so lucky you have something like that…" Ravel says with a pout.

"Says the girl who is immortal" Vali shoots back, causing Ravel to blush.

"Speaking of birthdays, Naruto-sensei, isn't yours next month?"

"Yup October 10th I will be 19 years old. Honestly, I feel like I am so much older" Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you come celebrate it at the Phenex manor in the Underworld?" Ravel asks hopefully. She wants to show off her home to her sensei as well as Vali, while also seeing her family. Her mother has been begging her to come back and visit, so this will kill two birds with one stone.

"Errr, I don't know about that Ravel-chan. I am not exactly welcome there" Naruto says with an awkward smile.

"Sensei I think we should. It will be fun and I am sure Ravel and her family will take the necessary steps to make sure things go fine" Vali says in support of Ravel.

"Ugh fine. I guess it couldn't hurt" Naruto concedes getting a happy smile from Ravel.

"Now let's seriously get to bed. I am exhausted. Hopefully tomorrow one of my clones finds a stray for us to deal with to break up the monotony of our training routine" Naruto says as the walk the final little stretch by to their house.

They each head straight to their rooms after saying good night to each other. Naruto, after a quick shower, hops in bed and instantly falls asleep.

 _*Ring Ring*_

Naruto wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. On the screen he sees that it is 3 am and he is immediately annoyed. Who the hell would call him at a time like this?

Answering he says "Hello?"

 _"Oi Naruto its Azazel. I was catching up on paperwork and I came across a report from one of my subordinates. He said that you were hunting Fallen Angels and Strays in Europe is that true?"_

"Yeah? Don't worry, I made sure they were all terrible people before I killed them. That dog guy was one of yours?"

 _"Yeah he is. Listen Naruto, you seem like a nice guy and are more importantly the author of my favorite novel series so I am going to let all that slide with just a warning: don't kill any more Fallen"_ Azazel says seriously.

"Make sure they don't do anything bad, you know like murdering and raping, and I won't! Easy solution" Naruto says with an eye roll. He can't turn a blind eye to it when he sees it happen.

 _"I am serious Naruto. You don't have the right-"_

"And you don't have the authority to tell me what to do! You may have two favors from me, but I will not stand by and let such a thing happen when I see it!"

 _"Don't make me have to label you as an enemy Naruto. I don't want to, but as the Governor of the Grigori I will if you don't stop what you are doing right now."_

"Go ahead Azazel, but I will give you two warnings: anyone you send after me will die. But if you send anyone after one of my students, I will wipe out the Grigori. Mark my words" Naruto growls out.

 _"…Listen, why don't we take a step back huh? How about I give you missions from the Grigori to either capture or kill rogue Fallen? Like an independent contractor. This way everyone can be happy"_ Azazel states calmly. The blonde didn't sound like he was lying when he said he would wipe out the Grigori and Azazel doesn't want to take a chance with a powerful unknown. Plus, he wouldn't get pre-releases of the Icha Icha novels anymore! Icha Icha: Beyond Death is coming out soon too!

"You're right…sorry. Yes, I can do that as long as we get paid. You can send the details over text and I'll respond if I will take it" Naruto says.

 _"Alright. Still got those two favors, right?"_

"Yeah Ero-tenshi, though if you call me in the middle of the night again not asking for one, you will have to use one to prevent me from kicking your ass" Naruto grumbles and hangs up to Azazel's laughter. He lays back in bed and lets his dreams take him.

Xxxxx

"Alright you two, watch closely" Naruto says as he holds out his hand, which is holding a balloon full of water. The balloon suddenly is being stretched out at many different points until it pops.

"Making the balloon pop like that using the water is the first step to mastering the rasengan. I won't give you any help in figuring out how to do it, because I didn't receive any either" Naruto says with a cheekily grin, causing the two to pout.

"I am honestly not sure if this will work with demonic magic, but we can try it" Naruto says and hands them their balloons. Ravel and Vali take them each getting a competitive glint in their eye as they look at each other. Each want to show Naruto that they are the best student.

The three of them sit around in a loose circle, each trying their hardest to pop the balloon. It only takes Naruto 15 minutes before he is able to pop it, getting a wide smile on his face. Devil magic is based on the imagination, so since he knows exactly what the process is and how to do it, it is pretty easy.

He pulls out a rubber ball for himself and starts the second part. Another 15 minutes later, he is able to completely pop the rubber ball. He went through several that popped on one side, but again he managed to do it fairly easy.

Meanwhile, Vali and Ravel are becoming frustrated that they can't pop a stupid balloon when their sensei has already moved on to the last stage! The both redouble their efforts and pour even more magic into their balloons to no avail.

The final stage, forming in within a balloon without breaking it, takes Naruto about an hour to complete, but he finally does it. He creates the demonic rasengan and is absolutely giddy about it being orange!

"Yatta! I did it within two hours" he yells as he jumps up in excitement. He gets two glares from his students, but he just winks at them. He goes over to a tree and uses it, destroying the tree to test it out.

 _'Hmmm, it seems it's the same results as the fire magic. The control is easier, but it takes more magic compared to chakra to make and it is slightly weaker. Ah well, I will just pump more magic into it'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

He looks at his two students with a victorious grin. "Don't feel bad. I already know how to do it after all. Until you two master the rasengan, this will be all that you are doing and you aren't allowed into the house either. Think of it as incentive! Hope you remember how to hunt Ravel-chan! Come get me for instructions on the next step. Also, no helping the other. This is meant for you to learn it yourself. It will mean more that way. See you soon" Naruto says before he shunshins away.

"I am going to win" Vali and Ravel says to each other with a glare, before chuckling and focusing in on their respective balloons.

Xxxx

Freya is confused. Her darling is in the kitchen making food for the two of them, as he often does, but his two students that always hang off of him aren't there as well. She dislikes the silver-haired girl who constantly takes shots at her, trying to make her look bad to Naruto. She supposes that they are warranted, however, as she did try to take him away from her. The Phenex girl, Ravel if she remembers correctly, is much more pleasant as she always treats her with respect.

"Darling, where are your two students? They are usually inseparable from you" Freya asks with a tilt of her head as he enters the room with their food.

"Ah, they are trying to complete one of my signature attacks and aren't allowed in the house nor will I teach them anything else until they do so" Naruto says with a grin.

"It's been 2 days so far and neither has gotten it. I have watched them struggle, curse me, and do other things to take their mind off of the problem, but they haven't gotten it yet."

Freya raises an eyebrow. "What's this attack that they are working so hard for?"

Naruto shows her a blue swirling sphere in his hand. "This is the rasengan, something my dad created. His teacher taught it to me and I am now trying to teach them. This one is made using my chakra, while this one" he says holding his other hand open and an orange rasengan appears, "is my demonic rasengan. This is the one they are trying to create."

Freya frowns. "Is that it? I mean it doesn't feel that strong" she says.

"Oi! That's because you are a bigshot high-level goddess. It probably won't do much to you. This is just the first stage of the attack. The stronger versions would most assuredly hurt, if not kill you" Naruto says seriously.

Freya's eyes widen. This little sphere's stronger versions can kill her?

 _'I guess there is more to this than it looks'_ she thinks to herself as Naruto lets the energy disperse.

They make small talk with Naruto telling her what he is working on, his conversation with Azazel, and a story or two. She in return tells him of her realm in Yggdrasil and how she is trying to get more time off from her godly duties. Soon they finish the meal and Naruto starts clearing the table.

"You know Fey-chan? This was really nice. Usually you just come over for sex and then leave, but I enjoyed it. Hopefully we can do something like it again in the future" Naruto says giving her the warmest smile she has ever received from him.

Freya is a little shocked. Her darling liked this type of thing? He seems much more interested in something like this than just sex. But isn't sex the fastest way to get a man to fall in love with you? What does he really think about her and their relationship?

"Dar-, no, Naruto-kun" Freya says getting a questioning hum from the blonde. "What do you exactly think we are? And what do you think about me?"

Naruto furrows his brow as he looks back at her from the kitchen as he does the dishes. "What are we? Well, I think we are like friends with benefits or fuck buddies if you want to use the colloquial terms. As for you? Well, I think you are a very whimsical and beautiful goddess. I don't really know you all that well though, just rumors and your legends from Norse mythology" he says as he raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

Freya felt like she just received a punch in the gut from Thor himself. Fuck buddies? That's what he thought this was?! She wanted to scream curses to the All Father right now.

Freya thought back to all her past experiences with the blonde and they indeed revolve around them having sex. He would always tell her a little about himself, whether through a story or his general outlook on life, but she never did the same. She did indeed leave soon after sex, usually to go back to Yggdrasil. She also had never had sat down and just spent time with him alone like she just did. It was always in the company of his students and she would seduce him to the bedroom straight away.

Had they actually ever been on a date? Actually, when was the last time she was ever on a date? She can't remember. All she can remember is being in bed with whoever catches her interest.

"Freya?" Naruto asks a little concern in his tone. He can feel a lot of sadness coming from her.

She snaps out of her thoughts and gives Naruto a fake smile. "Oh, sorry darling. It seems I was spaced out there for a moment. Actually, I think I am going to leave for the night now. Sorry" she says in her usual tone, but Naruto can tell she is still feeling sad.

"Are you okay?" he asks getting a nod of her head.

"You sure?" he asks again, not believing her.

"Yup! Again sorry for leaving so early without, well you know…" Freya says trailing off at the end.

"Don't be. I enjoyed myself. Take care" Naruto says with a friendly smile. Freya walks out of the house and teleports herself back to Yggdrasil. She has a lot of thinking to do.

 **"I am half-surprised that you didn't force her to stay until she told you her problem"** Kurama scoffs.

 _"The me when I was 16? Yeah, I would have. Being here in this dimension, turning into a devil, and teaching my precious students has changed me. If people I know ask for help, I will gladly give it, but I can't always solve their problems. Besides, why should I have to anyway? It's not my responsibility. Maybe it's my devil side talking, but you can't help those that don't help themselves"_ Naruto responds.

 **"…Wow Kit you actually matured. Congratulations"** Kurama huffs out.

 _"Shut up you stupid fox! What are you even doing up anyway?"_

 **"Well I was going to watch you fuck that beautiful goddess, but since that isn't happening I am going to sleep again"** Kurama says and he curls up into a ball.

 _"You perverted fuzzball!"_ Naruto yells in his mind and cuts the connection. Why is he always surrounded by perverts? Does Kami-sama enjoy messing with him?

The door swinging open and the pitter patter of feet running interrupts his thoughts.

"NARUTO-SENSEI" Ravel yells as she tackles him in a hug, "I DID IT!"

Naruto looks down at his student, who looks pretty dirty and her hair is messed up with some leaves and twigs in it, but otherwise okay with a smile.

"Good job Ravel-chan! You even beat my record of three days for the first step. I am very proud of you" Naruto says as he rubs her head, getting a pleased hum from the little girl.

"Now get out of the house. You still have two more steps after all" Naruto says with a teasing grin. A groan escapes from Ravel's mouth, but she complies and waits by the front door. Naruto appears behind her, holding a huge bag of rubber balls. Then another behind him. And another.

"Let's go and get Vali for this too. This way I don't have to explain it twice" Naruto says as they walk out toward the camp her and Vali made. They find her sitting down staring at the balloon so intently Naruto half-thinks it will blow up at any second.

When she sees Naruto with Ravel her shoulders drop and she has a pout on her face. "I am sorry this is taking me so long Sensei" she states sadly.

"Vali-chan it's been two days! It took me three when I first learned this. You are doing fine" Naruto assures her.

He pulls out a rubber ball and places it in his hand.

"Now this is basically the same principle as the balloon except its harder. You have to pop the whole thing at once, not create a hole in the side" he says as he demonstrates. The rubber ball completely bursts into tiny pieces. His clones put the two bags on the ground and disperse.

"There are plenty of rubber balls here, but if you go through them all, let me know and I will get more for you" Naruto says with a wave before he walks away. Ravel grabs one of them and sets to work, intent to conquer this stage too.

It's one small step closer to the man they love.

XXXX

 **Please review! I know some may not like how slow the story seems and the training portions, but I think it really adds to the characters themselves.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Celebration

**Here is the SECOND chapter that I have uploaded today! Short, but one of my favorites yet!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

XXXXX

"So, either of you finish it yet?" Naruto drawls as he looks at the forms of his students, both laying on the ground completely covered in dirt. They both give him a nasty glare that causes him to recoil and grab his heart.

"Those looks hurt you know. And here I thought my two precious students cared about me" Naruto says sadly, but neither girl is feeling particularly forgiving. It's been 3 and a half weeks and they still haven't completed it yet!

"No one cares sensei" Vali says annoyed. She has barely seen her sensei in weeks! She just wants to get this over with and spend time with her sensei again. Who knows what he has gotten up to since she has been away?

"Actually, what have you been up to Sensei?" she questions.

"Oh, you know training, watching after you two, taking out a rogue Fallen and then going out for a drink or two. The usual" Naruto says with a shrug.

"You hunted a Fallen and then went out for a drink? With who?" Ravel asks curiously.

"Azazel texted me that there was a 2 winged Fallen in Egypt causing a stir. I easily killed him and then I visited the Great Pyramids of Giza and went out to a bar afterwards. Turns out, there was a god there! Struck up a conversation with him and he is a pretty chill dude. We have plans to get together next Friday" Naruto says with a smile. It is good to have a male friend finally. Females are great and all, but he really wants to cut back with some guys and relax.

"Well at least it isn't a goddess…" Vali mutters to Ravel who nods her head. They already have enough competition regarding the blonde.

"So, who is the god?" Ravel asks.

"His name is Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the moon, time, and youth" Naruto says. Both are pretty surprised, but with their sensei they have learned to not be overly shocked.

"Anyways, Ravel-chan, are we going to your house?" Naruto questions.

"Hmmm, why? We are only going on… ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-SENSEI!" Ravel shouts and quickly hugs him. Vali is right behind her, hugging him fiercely.

"Happy birthday Sensei" Vali says. She pulls him down slightly, stands on her tippy toes, and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto blushes slightly at the unexpected kiss on the cheek, which makes Vali inordinately pleased. Ravel huffs and jumps up and plants her lips quickly on his other cheek before gravity takes her down.

Naruto blushes even more so. "Thanks girls. I have never had a true birthday celebration in my life, so this will be a first for me" Naruto says as he gives a light chuckle.

Both girls grimace as they know Naruto's childhood was very rough for him. Beatings on his birthday for something he didn't have any control over. They don't care if he forgave them, in their mind they never will.

"Don't worry Naruto-sensei! We will make it one you will never forget!" Ravel says determinedly.

He pats her head with a chuckle. "Thanks Ravel-chan. You're going to be a fine woman someday" he says with a nod of his head while her face erupts into a dark blush. Even Vali, who has been okay with her pursuing Naruto-sensei, sends her a dark glare.

"Don't forget Sensei. You're my Sensei. And I will turn into a great woman one day soon. In fact, I would already say I am one" she says as her eyes shift down to her body, getting Naruto's eyes to unconsciously follow hers. Vali has continued to grow and honestly has the body of a 17-year-old who is fairly well physically endowed with D-cup breasts, a skinny waist and nice toned ass and legs from all the training that she has been going through. Her entire body is taut with power brimming under her skin.

"Yeah you certainly aren't the small timid girl I rescued 2 years ago. Now you are a strong, talented, confident, beautiful and smart nearly 15-year-old girl who I am proud to call my precious student" Naruto says fondly. Vali hits him with a half-hearted punch in his arm as she blushes crimson. Naruto just laughs at her expression as he finds it amusing and cute.

"Since we are going to Ravel's, I'll allow a special one-time exemption into the house so you can shower and look presentable. I don't want your parents to think poorly of me" Naruto says.

"Naruto-sensei, I went back immediately after Hell Month in a way worse condition than this. The entire mansion staff and my parents thought you did something untoward me. Rest assured I told them nothing of the sort happened" Ravel deadpans. Naruto's face turns a little pale as he nervously chuckles. He doesn't need an angry Layla Phenex to kill him.

"Sensei would never do something like that!" Vali says heatedly with a bit of anger on her face. How dare they think he did something horrible to Ravel!

"They know now don't worry" Ravel says, calming her down slightly. "Let's go get ready Vali! I'll help you do your hair!" she says as she pulls the girl along by the hand. Naruto walks after them, a fond smile on his face. Even though he isn't in his original world, he can't bring himself to be sad anymore. These two girls have given him everything he possibly needs to thrive in this world and he wouldn't change anything.

An hour later Naruto is sitting on the couch in a silk orange button down, the top two buttons undone with his black dress pants and shoes on as well. His blonde hair still as spiky as ever, no amount of product can change it.

He hears feet coming down the steps and finally, the girls are ready. He stands up and turns around and his eyes widen briefly in surprise. Ravel is the first one down in a dark blue dress, matching arm sleeves, choker, shoes, and scrunches holding her twin blonde, curled pigtails and black stockings. Truly, she looks like the epitome of a young ojou-sama.

A step behind her is Vali who would have a lesser man die of a nosebleed. She is wearing a light silver dress that displays her ample cleavage and has a high slit up to her upper thigh on her right side. Her slightly darker silver hair flows down her back all the way to the top of her butt. She is walking in heels, not super gracefully but well enough to get by. Naruto can't help but blush at how good she looks.

"Wow you two! You both look absolutely spectacular!" Naruto praises, getting two pleased smiles in response. They only dressed up for him after all.

"Thank you, Sensei. You look rather dashing yourself" Vali comments as her eyes run up and down his body. She knows that under those clothes is a body every male in the world would be jealous of. And one day, it will be hers.

"I agree with Vali Naruto-sensei. Orange is truly your color" Ravel says with a nod. Naruto's smile gets a little wider and now he is blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Now stop flattering me you two. It embarrasses me" Naruto admits. Both girl's smiles get slighter bigger.

"Now why don't we get going. I am sure Okaa-sama has everything prepared by now" Ravel says. Ravel and Vali each take an arm of Naruto's and Ravel activates a teleportation circle.

They appear directly in front of her mansion and both Naruto's and Vali's jaws drop at the size of it. There are easily hundreds of rooms in this place!

"Wow, this is easily the biggest house I have ever seen. Nothing even comes close" Naruto says as he regains the ability to speak. He also notices how the entire yard is perfectly manicured, not a blade of grass out of place.

"No wonder you were a spoiled princess that had never trained before" Vali says and Ravel shoots her a glare.

"I am not that way anymore! Naruto-sensei made sure of that. Thank you for that by the way" she says as she squeezes his arm.

"Ah no problem. I told you it is something of a specialty of mine" Naruto says with a chuckle. "How about you give us the grand tour later? It seems like it could take a while."

"Of course! No making fun of my room however! I haven't had time to change it yet" Ravel states. Her room right now is completely pink with many stories of a prince rescuing a princess. She even has a few action figures!

"No promises" Vali says with a smirk.

"Come on Naruto-sensei" Ravel says as she pulls his arm. "I don't think there will be anyone home except for my family. Not even their peerages."

They walk in through the front doors and Naruto is once again captivated by the sheer wealth this place has on display. Priceless works of art, gold trim everywhere, marble floors and red carpet that looks like it was woven from the finest materials. Then he looks up and sees a magnificent crystal chandelier illuminating the reception area. He has no doubt the rest of the house is like this.

At one point in time, he might have been disgusted by all the wealth on display, but now he doesn't care what they do with their money. It's theirs after all. Still, the amount of gold is a little gaudy.

"This is very…grand" Vali says after a pause to find the correct word.

"I think this reception area could fit our whole house" Naruto says in a deadpan, getting a sheepish chuckle from Ravel.

"Yes, well devils are known for displays of grandeur, especially my family. Let's go greet my family first. They are probably outside on the patio" Ravel says as she leads them through the house. They pass countless doors and various gathering areas before finally reaching the sliding glass doors that lead outside.

Ravel opens them with barely a push and walks outside, with Naruto and Vali following. She looks to the left and sees her mother, father, and oldest brother sitting around a table chatting.

"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Onii-sama! We are here" she calls out. Their chatter instantly ceases and they all look in her direction, with Revan and Layla Phenex getting smiles, while Ruval's is on the whiskered blonde behind her. He recognizes him as the SS stray from the Leviathan!

Instantly summoning his magic, he launches several fireballs at Naruto, while creating a ginormous magic circle 20 feet above and drops a huge fireball onto him.

Vali and Ravel instantly react, Ravel forming a magical shield that easily tanks her brother's frontal attack while Vali creates one above them, the fireball crashing into it and the flames cover it while also spilling out over the sides. Meanwhile, Naruto is standing there with his eyebrow raised, not concerned whatsoever.

Vali then creates 15 magic circles in the space around them about to shoot off various ice spells at Ruval before Naruto holds up his hand, signaling her to stand down. Vali reluctantly complies, though keeps her guard up.

"Ravel! What the hell are you doing? That's an SS Class stray devil behind you" Ruval yells shocked.

"Onii-sama that is my sensei. You will NOT attack him" Ravel yells out, giving him the nastiest glare he has ever received from her. In fact, it might be the first glare he has ever received.

Layla, snapping out of her shock, immediately hits her the back of her son's head and gives a bow. "I am sorry Naruto-dono for my eldest son's behavior. We were just about to inform him of you being her sensei before you walked in" Layla says.

"Maa maa, don't worry about it. I was never in any danger anyway. Good job Ravel-chan, Vali-chan" Naruto says as he waves away her concerns. If he didn't know, then it would be reasonable to attack him.

"This is real?! Kaa-san, Tou-san, you are really allowing him to train Ravel?" Ruval asks shocked.

"Yes Ruval. It is real and you very well will show Naruto-dono every respect or you will be punished" Layla says with a smile that promises pain should he answer wrong.

Ruval stands there dumbfounded. His parents are allowing a Stray devil, one of significant power going by his classification, to teach Ravel. Not to mention let her live with him as well!

"…Why?" he asks.

"Why?" Ravel parrots angrily, still annoyed that her brother attacked her sensei. "Because, simply, Naruto-sensei is amazing. He saved me from being kidnapped, changed me from a spoilt, untrained princess into someone who is confident in herself and skills, taught me morals to live by, and takes care of me without asking anything in return!" she yells heatedly.

Ruval stands shell shocked at Ravel's outburst and looks to Naruto who is rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Vali grins at Ravel for giving their sensei the praise he deserves.

"I feel the same way too Sensei" she whispers to him. Naruto blushes slightly, but doesn't respond.

"Again sorry for that Naruto-dono," Revan say as he eyes him intently. His wife told him of Ravel's affections for her teacher and wants to judge his character. His daughter speaks very highly of him, but he wants to form his own opinion.

"It really was no trouble. You saw how my two favorite students handled it. Also, please, call me Naruto" Naruto says nonchalantly.

"Now!" Layla exclaims clapping her hands together, "why don't we get to know each other all a little better? I would definitely love to hear everything you three have done the past 9 months! And maybe a demonstration of Ravel's skills?"

"Okaa-sama!" Ravel whines.

"Sure! I have a few funny stories of Ravel-chan" Naruto says as he takes a seat, his two students flanking him. Vali continues to give Ruval a fierce scowl, making him slightly more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Perfect!" Layla says with a bright smile.

Xxxxx

Ravel sneaks away from everyone else to check on the cake that she is baking. When they first got here, she left for 15 minutes and went to the kitchen. She has always enjoyed baking and if she does say so herself, she is an excellent baker. Now, the cake should be nearly done.

She gets to the kitchen and spies on her baking cake.

 _'It looks ready! I hope Naruto-sensei enjoys it. Okaa-sama told me that one of the ways to a man's heart is through his stomach'_ Ravel thinks excitedly. She then blushes as she thinks of another way her mother told her to get a man's heart.

Shaking away her naughty thoughts, she opens the stove and grabs the metal pan barehanded. A Phenex can't be burned by something that is less hot than their flames. When Naruto-sensei learned this, he constantly had her try to increase their intensity. One less weakness to worry about. She still constantly trains them, even during the last month. Sensei said he wouldn't train them, but not that they couldn't train themselves.

She quickly gets to work cooling it off by manipulating the air around it. She adds just a hint of ice magic to the air to cool it, but that's it. Her skill in ice magic is nearly non-existent.

After it cools off, she applies the icing, making it all white with an orange swirl in the middle. Satisfied with her work, she quickly sets out to bring it to her sensei, imagining him patting her on the head for a good job. That's her favorite reward from him.

As she rounds a corner lost in her thoughts, she nearly runs into someone, using all the coordination and balance she has to nimbly avoid them while also keeping the cake intact. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she looks back and sees her brother Riser.

"Ah Ravel, Riser heard you were back home from whatever you were doing. You will join Riser's peerage as Riser's bishop" he states with a tone of finality.

"No I won't onii-sama" she instantly replies.

Shocked that his younger sister denied him he says again "Yes, you will Ravel."

"No! I won't join your harem that does nothing other than have sex with you. Now I have to go onii-sama" she says as she starts walking away.

Riser's shock soon turns into anger that Ravel said no to him. How dare she! He grabs her arm and pulls causing her to jerk back suddenly and loses her grip on the cake. It splatters on the ground in front of her.

"Now listen here-" Riser says before a hard punch lands in his stomach followed by several more hits, including a knee to the groin. He staggers back in pain, shocked that his little sister hit him. He looks into her eyes and slightly flinches at the anger in her eyes.

"That cake was for my sensei" she says deathly calm, which somehow raises the hairs on the back of Riser's neck in slight fear. "It is his birthday and I wanted to give him something special. Now it is ruined because of your stupidity. You will go to him and sincerely apologize and ask for him to wait for me to make another one or I will castrate you" Ravel threatens.

Riser, a devil who has an extreme amount of pride and will pretty much never back down except to someone he knows outclasses him, decides to swallow it and apologize to whatever high-class devil for what he did as a favor to his sister. It isn't because he is a little afraid of her right now! Nope!

Ravel uses a small amount of fire magic to burn the ruined cake to ashes and walks off a brisk pace. Riser follows along reluctantly, the previous topic of discussion all but forgotten.

They soon reach the patio where everyone is located. Her mother's eyes light up when she sees her, but frowns in confusion when she doesn't have the cake. Then she sees Riser behind Ravel and her eyes widen. She hopes Riser has the sense to not attack Naruto. His magic reserves outclass his by a fair margin, not to mention his chakra. This time she had a much harder time sensing his chakra as his magic has gotten even better at obscuring it.

"Now apologize" Ravel says with authority, trying to emulate her sensei when he gives them an order. Riser, however, is busy ogling the silver-haired bombshell sitting at the table. Forget Ravel, he wants her in his Peerage!

Giving his most charming smile he approaches her and says "Riser is the name! Will you join Riser's peerage as Riser's bishop?"

"No" came the immediately cold response with a glare for extra measure. Ravel looks on with anger as not only is her brother not apologizing to Naruto-sensei, but he is even trying to get her best friend to join his harem!

Riser frowns slightly, but he isn't easy to deter when a body like hers is the reward.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Riser? Riser will take _very_ good care of you" he smirks arrogantly.

Vali adopts a severe scowl with anger in her eyes at the suggestion. How dare he!

"Not in a million years would I ever look at you with any hint of sexual attraction you pompous, arrogant, small limp-dick asshole" Vali says with a smirk as she sees his expression change from a fake pleasantness to anger.

"Well I'll just show you whose limp-dicked-" he says as he reaches for her, before a hand with an iron grip grabs his arm. He looks up and stares into ice chip blue eyes.

"Layla, Revan, if you don't want me to turn your asshole of a son into paste, you will have him apologize to Vali and leave" Naruto says lowly, but anyone with ears can hear the genuine anger in his voice. Vali gains a blush.

Layla and Revan finally snap into motion. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion in front of you, only you can't help nor turn your eyes away.

"Riser! You will apologize to Vali this instant or so help me…" his mother threatens with his father giving him a stern expression. Ruval is still shocked by the treatment and threat he made against a guest!

Riser, however, only focuses on the blonde grabbing him. He flares his power, trying to assert dominance over the teen. The blonde starts shaking, making Riser think that it is working and he smirks, until a snicker of laughter makes it through his lips and the floodgates open. The blonde is openly laughing at him, as if mocking him! Him! A high-class devil, not a low-class reincarnated devil.

"It's funny when a chicken threatens a fox" Naruto laughs out, but there is no amusement in it.

"How dare you! Unhand me now you low class devil!" Riser snarls as he tries to pull his arm away to no avail.

Layla goes up to her son and smacks him, stunning him into silence. She then forcibly grabs his arm and pulls him away from everyone.

Ravel starts crying and runs to her room. Naruto, Vali, Revan and Ruval stand around awkwardly.

"He may have the biggest stick up his ass I have ever seen. And I have seen many" Naruto says getting a laugh from Vali.

"Yes, we are hoping he will change soon. Especially with his arranged marriage to the Gremory heiress" Revan says.

"He usually isn't that bad" Ruval says in defense of his brother.

"…You are letting him marry the little sister of Maou Lucifer? I don't know much, but I heard he is a siscon of the highest order" Naruto says with a raised eyebrow. "That's not going to end well for your family."

"Imagine the child born between them having the Power of Destruction and our Immortality. They would be a shoe in for a Super Devil!" Revan defends his position.

Naruto and Vali let out a snort of laughter at that. A child being powerful just from being born? Ridiculous.

"No one is just strong by simply being born. There is no shortcut to power. The only way is hard work that is paved in blood, sweat, and tears. Just look at Ravel" Naruto says with a shake of his head. Truly, there is something wrong with Devil society.

"Regardless, Riser will marry her" Revan says with a note that signal the discussion is over. Naruto shrugs as it doesn't concern him.

"Vali-chan, let's go get Ravel-chan" Naruto suggests. Vali hops up and grabs his arm as they walk off. It takes them 15 minutes to find Ravel's room. When they do, they knock on the door and with no response other than the faint sounds of sniffles, they walk in.

They see Ravel in her wrinkled dress with her face in a pillow sobbing. In that moment, Naruto is reminded that this is only a 13-year-old girl, mature yes, but not a shinobi like he has been treating her.

Approaching her, he softly calls out "Ravel-chan?"

Ravel looks up from her pillow and sees the vague silhouette of her sensei and Vali through her tears. She starts crying harder and Naruto quickly wraps her up in a hug. Vali sits on the other side of her and hugs her too.

"Hey Ravel-chan everything is ok, don't worry. I am sorry I caused all this trouble and for treating you two like shinobis from back home instead of young girls. All the stress I am putting on your shoulders definitely isn't helping" Naruto says sorrowfully. Training all day, including deep into the nights most days, and allowing them no time to do anything else isn't healthy. They aren't expected to go on missions and defend their village at a moment's notice after all.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Ravel asks in disbelief while chuckling. "All I wanted was to give you a happy birthday with my family and to bake you a cake myself. Instead, you get attacked by Ruval-onii-sama, my cake is knocked out of my hands by Riser-nii-sama, and finally he threatens Vali. Not exactly a great birthday."

"I am happy to spend my birthday with my two precious people in this world. As long as we were together, I don't care about anything else" Naruto tells her.

Vali smiles at her Sensei as this just reaffirms that he is the best.

"Besides, if you want to bake me a cake you can do it at home anytime you want. Provided, of course, you finish your rasengan training. After that I will go easier on you both" Naruto says with a chuckle.

Ravel grabs his arm and stares at him while shaking her head. Vali is frowning as well.

"No Naruto-sensei, if anything, I want you to increase my training. It took me a while, but I have finally have found a goal for myself and I have to reach it at any cost. So, train me harder, please" Ravel says.

 _'After all, my goal is one day to stand by your side as an equal no matter what we face.'_

"I agree with Ravel, Sensei. Don't hold back. You're our precious sensei just the way you are" Vali exclaims.

Naruto gives them a blinding smile that shines so bright even Rock Lee would be jealous. "Hai! I will do exactly that then. I love you both so much" he says as he wraps his arms around the both of them.

Both Vali's and Ravel's mind grind to a screeching halt. This is the first time that Naruto has told either of them that he loves them. Sure, they thought he did, but hearing the words brings about a feeling of relief and excitement! Now only to turn that love into romantic love!

"Hey Sensei, do you remember that favor that you owe me? I want you to let us spend the night inside the house and let Ravel bake you a cake" Vali says. Ravel looks at her with wide eyes as she knows Vali was saving that for something really special to do with Naruto-sensei.

Nodding his head slowly with a smile, Naruto replies "Sure I think we can make that work."

"Naruto-sensei can we go home?" Ravel asks with her eyes still red from crying.

"Of course, Ravel-chan. We can go right now" Naruto says. They all stand up and Ravel creates a teleportation circle back to their house.

XXX

 **Please leave me a review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Contender

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. After I uploaded the last, I started two 4-week online courses that blitzed through a semester's worth of material each, on top of practicing my sport, and now I am finally back at college. Being a student-athlete is, well, tough. No free time ever.**

 **Anyways, enough about that. Here is the next chapter, a short one, but packed with a bunch of content.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Serafall drums her fingers on her desk as she waits for her appointment. Usually, all she really has to do is read through some papers and sign off on them, which she normally delegates to her aides as she doesn't want to do it. Like right now.

Her eyes flicker to the corner of her office where she has a hidden room that is solely dedicated to observing her So-tan. It contains pictures, monitors, a full body pillow, and even a magical girl outfit to dress up her little sister in! She couldn't imagine going one day without her fix of So-tan.

Meanwhile, Sona Sitri shivers and unconsciously pulls her skirt down. She is certain someone was thinking of her with less than pure thoughts and has a faint suspicion who. She resolves herself to thoroughly check her house tonight for secret observation spells.

Serafall lets out a sigh, something she has been doing a lot lately, as her thoughts move away from So-tan and toward a man she has only spoken to for an hour: her Queen, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ever since he ran off, her life has taken a turn for the worse. The snide comments, the laughter behind her back, and the questions about her capability as a Maou are all getting to her. Her smiles are becoming more fake and she doesn't even really enjoy shooting a new episode of her show anymore.

When she first found him, she was actually really happy. Growing up, she didn't have any friends as the tensions between clans were at an all-time high. Paranoia was rampant with calls for war from the Satans and calls for peace from others, so no one could trust anyone else. Finally, war broke out and the Sitris fought with the Anti-Satan Faction.

During the war, however, she felt guilty that she was actually happy. The reason? She had finally found friends in Ajuka, Fabrium, and Sirzechs and they would almost always be together. They grew powerful and started dominating the battlefields until even her own soldiers would be wary of her. But, she didn't mind as she had her friends.

Finally, they pushed the Old Satan Faction out of the Underworld and she destroyed the Catelyn Leviathan in single combat, though she wasn't able to kill her. Riding the high of victory, her friends became Satans and not wanting to be left out, she decided to become one too. She just wanted to stay with them forever.

Over the past 500 years or so, however, things have changed. Sirzechs got married to a taskmaster, Ajuka became a recluse consumed in his work, and Fabrium converted into the epitome of Sloth. She saw them less and less and tried to make new friends and hopefully a husband, but her power became a hindrance.

The men she tried to date were jealous of her power or solely lusted for her body while the women were bitter that their men would lust after her. That's not her fault! She kept trying and trying, but ultimately gave up.

Depressed, she became a recluse herself for a while, only showing up for work with her friends not even noticing! The birth of her So-tan helped relieve her of that loneliness and depression, but it slightly hurts every time her sister's eyes flash in annoyance at seeing her.

Reincarnating Naruto had rekindled her desire to make new friends that would always stay by her side and before even talking to him she attached those feelings to him.

When he ran away, that flame was brutally snuffed out and it broke her a bit more than she already was.

 _'He just needs to give me a chance! Once I get him back, I'll shower him with affection and we will be friends, I know it!'_

A knock at the door interrupts her melancholic thoughts and she sits a little straighter. Plastering on a fake smile she calls out, "Come in!"

The door swings open to show one of her aides holding the door for undoubtably one of the most gorgeous women in the world. With a little shashay in her step, the 5'6'' brunette with tan Middle Eastern skin and golden eyes greets Serafall with a smile. Wearing a dress that snugly fits her body and flairs out near the feet with white frills, Serafall admits it is more conservative than what she thought the goddess would wear.

"Greetings Ishtar, Goddess of War and Love. It is extremely rare to get a diplomat from your Pantheon for us. I believe the last was just after our Civil War ended, no?"

"Indeed Maou Leviathan. Well, this is more of a personal discussion between us than the Sumerian Faction and the Devil Faction."

Serafall quirks an eyebrow in response, not sure what she could possibly have in common with _The Whore of Babylon_.

"About what?"

A sly, cat that caught the canary smile spreads out across Ishtar's face.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Her words resound throughout the room for a moment before a groan escapes Serafall's lips. She can already tell this is going to add to her recent struggles.

"What about my Queen?" Serafall asks politely.

"He visited the Sumerian Pantheon not too long ago." Ishtar says airily, with Serafall showing a slightly surprised expression. Before she can ask anything Ishtar continued. "He was certainly charming and handsome. I made sure to _fully_ avail my talents to him, but he ended up leaving me impressed."

Ishtar watches Serafall's expression closely, but doesn't see a hint of irritation or jealousy that she was hoping for. She pouts.

"Not jealous that I had mind-blowing sex, the kind you crave with all your being, with your servant?"

Serafall rolls her eyes in exasperation. "What do I care that you spread your legs open for him? I am not some idiot that falls in love with someone at first sight you know? Nor am I some 600 year virgin. I AM a devil, you know. When I get him back, I'll indulge myself."

"Well that ruins most of my fun…" Ishtar mutters a bit depressed. She loves seeing the envy, betrayal, horror and such on other women's faces when she tells them she fucked their man.

"Was there any point you had come to make besides have sex with my Queen?" Serafall asks.

"Yeah, yeah the Sumerian Faction wants you to not label Naruto Uzumaki a Stray and that we won't hunt him. Well, one might but… Anyways, if you do find him, please tell him to visit me sometime."

"If I see him, I'll let him know." The forced politeness in her voice is easy to distinguish.

"Great. Now I seem to have an itch I'd like to scratch, so would you mind if I went to Agreas? The orgies there are insane, with the men thrusting their cocks into anything that even remotely resembles a hole." A shiver of anticipation and lust sweeps over Ishtar's body. Serafall can't help but be a little disgusted by that reaction. She has some standards.

"I don't mind. Just ask my secretary to set it up for you."

"Are you sure you don't want to join? I doubt anyone would recognize you, especially if you changed your appearance a little. You'd just be a nice ass for men to shoot their seed into. We can even take them all on together." Ishtar tells her, using a touch of her power to try and build an unquenchable lust in the Female Maou.

Serafall flares her powers in response, destroying Ishtar's attempt. Her eyes turn glacial as she starts at the amused smirk on the goddess's face.

"Get out of here Ishtar before you start something you can't finish." Serafall warns as she starts to build up her magical power.

"Ooo scary!" Ishtar mocks, laughing as she leaves the room, swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

Serafall rubs her head with the palms of her hands, her thoughts centering around the blonde once more.

 _'Damnit Naruto. Don't stick your dick in crazy.'_

Serafall completely misses the irony of her own thought. 

xxxxx

"Well Vali-chan that certainly was a fun three days" Naruto says as he floats in the sky with Vali several hundred feet away. She is looking rather beaten up, with her armor and wings all falling apart.

Panting, Vali glares at her sensei. She can still go on!

"I…am not…done yet sensei" Vali raggedly says and settles herself back into a fighting stance.

"Yes, you are. It'll be quick, so don't blink" he says before his power enormously increases as he glows briefly, Vali's eyes widening and her primal instincts scream at her to flee, and he disappears. It was the last thing she saw.

Naruto looks down at his now unconscious 15-year-old student in his arms with a proud gleam in his eyes. Her first time using her sacred gear and she has already enough strength to use her Balance Breaker [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker].

 **[She would never be this strong without you, nor be able to stay in this form for long.]** Albion says out loud.

"Well of course she did! No pupil of mine wouldn't be a prodigy. Only 15 and this strong. She would have kicked my ass when I was 15" Naruto says laughing. Maybe he would have caught her off guard with his Reverse Harem Jutsu like Kaguya.

Naruto walks up to the red barrier and his clones release it then disperse. He modeled it after the reports of the Sound Four barrier from the invasion of Konoha as it won't allow outside interference and added a containment portion so that the power they give off won't be sensed outside.

He can't take two steps with the barrier down before a little blonde blur barrels into him!

"Naruto-sensei! Why were you so long?" Ravel asks as she looks down at Vali in his arms. She takes out a vial of Phenex tears and pours it on her, healing all of her broken bones and wounds.

"Well Vali-chan is a prodigy! She lasted 3 whole days in her Balance Breaker and I was testing out her limits. My clone was with you, no?" Naruto questions.

"Yes, but it's not the same! I could have come in the barrier with you two!" Ravel whines.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, but you are still a while away from being at Vali's level. While you have your Immortality, she inherited Lucifer trait of having immense demonic reserves compared to other devils. Her Longinus gives her an unfair advantage, sort of like the Sharingan" Naruto says. So overpowered.

"B-but I can get there one day, right?" Ravel questions desperately.

"Of course! You can get as powerful as you want if you put in the work and I will be right there cheering you along" Naruto says with a wink. His clone's memories flood back to him and he sees what Ravel has done.

"You made another cake?" Naruto asks eagerly. Her cakes are nearly as good as ramen!

"Yup! I thought you would appreciate it. You should be thankful that a lady such as I made you a cake" she says with fake haughtiness, drawing a laugh.

Vali squirms in his hands as she begins to wake up. Those Phenex tears really work wonders. She opens her eyes and sees her sensei carrying her with Ravel beside her. She snuggles into her sensei's chest, relishing in the physical contact.

"You're so warm" Vali purrs out. Laughing, Naruto puts her down making her pout.

"What happened Sensei? One moment you were glowing ethereally orange and the next I remember nothing" Vali asks.

"You saw a part of my 'ultimate form' you could say. I used it to knock you out in less than a second" Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head.

"To think Naruto-sensei had something like that…" Ravel says in slight awe.

"…How much more powerful can it get?" Vali questions.

"Much more powerful" Naruto says with a little laugh. Vali and Ravel get depressed slightly before resolving themselves to work harder to catch up.

"Naruto-sensei, I still am having trouble coming up with ways to get around my mediocre taijutsu, but I can't think of anything. Do you have any suggestions?" Ravel asks.

"Hard work" Naruto says getting a deadpan.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, but you just need to keep working at it. Once you get to a sufficient level, I actually have several ideas that could make you really deadly from close. Here is a hint: use heat" Naruto says.

"Heat?" Ravel questions as she looks toward Vali who frowns in confusion as well.

"Yup! Now let's go eat some cake" Naruto says as he walks quickly to the house. He is really hungry and it sounds like the ideal meal.

xxxxx

Red ruby eyes stare intently down at a house in the middle of a forest with an angry scowl on her face. Waves of power radiate off her signaling her intent. In her hand is a spear with red mist coming of it that she hurls at a speed impossible for all but a few to follow. It pierces the house, hitting the ground below, and a huge explosion 300 yards wide engulfs the surrounding area.

She moves at such a high speed that it looks like teleportation and lands next to her spear and pulls it out of the ground. A huge power, matching and maybe even surpassing hers, comes from her right and she clicks her tongue in annoyance.

 _'Figures that wouldn't kill the man of my affection'_ she thinks with begrudging respect.

She raises her power levels even more, and the aura matches her. She takes back to the air and stares down the whisker-marked blonde who is shielding his two little students whose names she can't remember. It seems she caught them all asleep, going by how Naruto and the silver-haired girl are in their underwear, while the little girl is in pajamas.

"Seems like I missed" she says out loud.

"Ereshkigal-chan?! WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto yells out bewildered. She only snarls at the suffix added to her name. She raises her power even more, every living being in 30 miles can feel the power she is emitting. Naruto adopts his Nine Tails Cloak as he summons several clones, one immediately starts meditating while the others stand ready to protect his students.

"You are going to die here today Uzumaki Naruto!" she yells out before instantly launching into attacking him. Vali and Ravel don't even see her move before she is right in front of Naruto, her spear attempting to pierce him. Even Naruto is caught slightly off guard, but he manages to barely dodge. He tries to grab the spear, before hissing in pain as the red mist hits his hand and he immediately retracts it and kicks her away.

"Vali, Ravel, get out of here now. You will die if you stay" Naruto says seriously as his clone gathering senjutsu dispels, sending it all to him and his power increases even higher.

 **"Fuck yeah! An actual fight! With one of your previous lovers no less! You must** ** _really_** **suck in bed"** Kurama snickers as he gathers and molds his chakra for Naruto to use.

Ignoring the voice in his head, he rapidly dodges several more spear thrusts as his clones are running away with his students as fast as they can. A pair of skeleton hands grabs his ankles and he is momentarily held in place for maybe a millisecond, but it is a big enough opening for Ereshkigal to take advantage of and she thrusts right for his heart.

Naruto creates a chakra arm which intercepts the lance and he manages to get away before he is skewered. He eyes down Ereshkigal warily, knowing that she still isn't using anywhere near her full power that she is radiating. She is testing him right now. Still, he has no doubt that all the supernatural factions are now aware that something is going on here.

Annoyed at being attacked and his precious students almost dying, he gives her a glare that promises pain. He appears in front of her in an instant and thrusts a rasengan into her gut before she can react and sends her flying away.

She gets up instantly, not fazed at all by the attack. Not even her clothes, which are very seductive looking, are damaged. Naruto expected this much as she is a goddess after all. The most powerful one currently in the Sumerian Pantheon.

"That tickled" she says rolling her eyes. He should know that wouldn't hurt her.

"Why the hell are you doing this Ere-chan?! You almost killed me and my students" Naruto asks honestly confused. It makes no sense to him as the last time they saw each other it was on good terms.

Her red eyes harden as she remembers why she is here. She draws on her full power, now radiating across Germany and beyond, where all the citizens feel as if a ton has dropped on top of them. Many die from heart attacks.

She sends out blasts of death magic at him, causing him to contort his body rapidly to miss them by the thinnest of margins as he knows his magic is nowhere near the level to stop those kinds of attacks yet and he'd rather not risk tanking it with his cloak on.

Annoyed, he creates several clones each going after Ereshkigal while he creates two rasenshurikens in his hands. He throws them directly at her and with a flick of her wrist a magic barrier appears in front of her and tanks them easily. Scowling, he tries to get in close, but her spear work is flawless, driving him back. He doesn't take out Kubikiribōchō as he knows that it would instantly be cut through by that spear like butter.

 _'I should be faster than this'_ Naruto thinks to himself annoyed. Ereshkigal is powerful and his instincts scream that he shouldn't get hit by that spear no matter the cost. His clones pop and tell him that Vali and Ravel are safe, as they teleported to the North Pole.

Naruto creates a Bijūdama in his hand, adding in sage mode chakra, making it even stronger. He launches it at Ereshkigal, whose eyes slightly widen at the technique and dodges by a centimeter. It hits the ground many miles away and a huge explosion that rocks all of Germany for a moment occurs. The aftermath is an 2-mile-wide crater going hundreds of feet into the ground with the surrounding area out of the crater incinerated.

Naruto is slightly surprised by how powerful that scaled-down version is. He could have made that a lot more powerful and Kurama could have made one that dwarfed it.

"That might have killed me!" Ereshkigal shouts angrily and Naruto raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

 _"Did she really just say that after trying to kill me?! Not even to mention Vali and Ravel!"_ Naruto thinks to himself.

 **"…Why did you sleep with a crazy goddess? Also, to answer your previous statement, you still haven't released your restriction seal"** Kurama questions.

Naruto wants to slap himself in the face. How did he forget to do that?! That is a mistake he would have made when he was younger. It shouldn't happen now! He releases it and it feels light he is as light as a feather.

He disappears from Ereshkigal's view and appears behind her, delivering a punishing kick to her side. She gets send a mile away into the ground. This time she gets up with a bit of golden blood coming out of her mouth.

She creates a ginormous magic circle in the sky, at least two miles wide, and a black mist spews out of it covering the land. Everything below rots away to nothing while Naruto's cloak keeps him safe, though he has to constantly replenish it now thanks to the mist.

Then an even larger circle appears and thousands of lightning bolts start peppering the area, Naruto having to constantly dodge as he creates several clones, trying to draw some of the fire away from him.

He responds in turn by creating a Biju-powered Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken and throws it, instantly covering the distance between them and hits the shield she created. This time the billions of super-powered wind blades slice through the barrier and Ereshkigal gets hit. Her screams of pain loudly reverberate throughout the countryside as Naruto looks on, thinking it's over.

As she appears from the sphere with blood coming out of everywhere, she is breathing raggedly, but very much alive, shocking Naruto.

"How?" he questions as he doesn't even think he can survive a direct hit from something like that.

"I am an extremely powerful goddess of death. I know of several ways to cheat it" she says as she wipes the blood from her mouth. She is going to kill him if it's the last thing she does!

Spear in hand, it starts glowing ominously as she pours power into it. She speeds over to Naruto and goes on an all-out offensive. Thrusting, twirling, swiping and slashing with her spear, trying to land a hit on him. Eventually, she nicks his arm as he was unable to avoid the attack and she smirks.

Naruto sees that smirk and frowns as clearly something just happened. Then he feels it. The most excruciating pain that he has even felt in his life. Nothing has ever come close to what he is feeling right now, including the chidori to the chest.

He immediately distances himself, extremely wary and panting heavily. Ereshkigal frowns slightly as she thought that would have ended it.

"What…the hell…was that?" Naruto questions as he can still feel the pain.

"Now, why would I tell you?" Ereshkigal asks in return. What idiot explains what their attacks do in the middle of a death match.

"Still, I am surprised you survived. Let's see if you do so again" Ereshkigal says as she draws on her full power and her divine aspects. Naruto's eyes widen as he feels the power build up and flashes over to her, trying to disrupt it. Unfortunately, he is a fraction of a second too late.

"KUR KIGAL IRKALLA" she yells and the land within 10 miles explodes upward as a violent red beam of energy appears from the ground, consuming everything.

Naruto caught in the blast, only has milliseconds to form a defense or risk annihilation. He grimaces and he uses Six Paths Sage Mode along with his Six Paths Chakra, sending his power to a level that ignites a primal fear in the heart of Ereshkigal. He forms a Truth-Seeking Ball that he has encircle him just before the attack hits.

Once it ends, Naruto steps out of the black sphere and Ereshkigal instinctively takes a step back in trepidation. The blonde's power level went so high that she can barely feel it. No doubt, he was just playing with her before.

Naruto looks around to see a barren, molten landscape with some magma and a deep crater for as far as he can see. No doubt from his attack and hers, hundreds to thousands of lives were lost. Just like the Shinobi war. Idly, he notes that he isn't so upset by this like he would have been before. It may have to do with being a devil now or he just doesn't have any connection to the humans of this world.

"Well, THAT certainly got everyone's attention if we didn't have it before. I think it's time to end this before they get here, no?" Naruto says as he flashes before her and lands several extremely brutal hits on her body and face. Blood flies and bones break as she is rocketed down to the ground below.

He speeds down right next to her as she tries to get up, kneeing her in the stomach and she crumples over. He bats the spear away from her, still extremely wary of it.

"So Ere-chan why did you do this? I really can't think of a reason" Naruto asks as he levels a sword made out of a truth-seeking ball at her. One stab and she will be annihilated.

She mumbles something under her breath that he can't pick him, even with his sensitive hearing.

"What?"

"I SAID BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME! YOU WERE MY FIRST AND I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, BUT YOU RAN AND NEVER CAME BACK" Ereshkigal yells shocking Naruto.

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to find someone? I am the Sumerian goddess of death who didn't even know that another realm existed for millennia! Everyone worships or fears me and no one sees me as me! I was lonely! Then you came along and spent time with me, not caring of my status and became special to me! Then after a drunken night of me proclaiming you my consort you fled, making me the laughing stock of the gods! So, I tracked you down and planned to kill you because IF YOU CAN'T BE WITH ME, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE" Ereshkigal finishes her rant with tears in her eyes.

Naruto lowers his sword slightly, still shocked while also feeling slightly guilty. He did just leave and not say anything to her after spending two weeks getting to know her and spending several nights together.

"So, it justified a full out assault to try and kill me with thousands of humans dying as a result?" Naruto questions.

"Do you know what I hear every day? The complaints and screams of humans! They are nothing more than annoying insects that I can't stand! You rule the Sumerian Underworld for several millennia and think differently! I don't care as long as I killed you! I would have taken your soul and you would have spent eternity with me" Ereshkigal says as her tears dry up. It was a good plan, if only Naruto wasn't as powerful as he is. She didn't even know he was that powerful.

"Besides, we both know we limited ourselves as he could have easily destroyed the entire country at full power, but that would draw out other deities faster" Ereshkigal says as she looks at the sword.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks calmly, but the quaver in her lip tells him that she is scared.

"…No" Naruto says as he powers down back to his base form. He couldn't live with himself if he killed her now.

A look of relief passes through her face. She may be a goddess of death, but she still fears it.

"Well I am leaving now as I am sure that factions are going to be coming now that our powers are under control. Bye Ere-chan and don't do this again" Naruto says.

"Wait! Can I come?" Ereshkigal asks a little desperately. When Naruto looks back, in her eyes he sees a desperate girl that doesn't want to be alone anymore. He sighs as he knows his students are going to kill him.

"…Sure, but if you do anything to threaten my students again I will end you. No exceptions. Am I clear?" he says and she nods her head rapidly.

With one last sigh, he offers his hand and she eagerly grabs it and pulls herself up. He creates a teleportation circle and heads to the North Pole to his students.

Not a minute later, representatives from the Devil, Fallen, Heaven, Norse, Greek, and Egyptian factions appeared. Needless to say, things got intense fast.

Xxxx

"And so that's why Ereshkigal is here with me now" Naruto finishes his story. Vali's and Ravel's jaws were on the ground. The bitch that almost killed them and their sensei is now going to be with them indefinitely and they have to worry about another romantic rival as it is clear she likes him.

Ereshkigal clears her throat, getting two death glares.

"My, oh my" she chuckles out nervously. "I won't cause any more harm to you two nor Naruto-kun. I merely wish to be with him as I told him."

"…Don't you have godly duties?" Ravel asks as she recovers herself. A goddess of death surely can't skip out on them.

"Actually, with my Pantheon hardly having any followers left, I rarely receive new souls. I would have to check up on it once every 6 months or so, but that's it. If you aren't a leader of your Pantheon, you'd be surprised by just how much free time gods and goddesses have on their hands. They mostly look for entertainment" Ereshkigal explains. Both Vali's and Ravel's brows twitch at hearing she will be with them constantly.

"Well I think our main problem now is that we are homeless" Naruto says as he looks out at the white landscape. Truly, this is a frozen desert.

"Where are we going to go Sensei?" Vali asks as she shivers. She changed into normal clothes, but it's still freezing!

"I am thinking the USA. Specifically, Arizona. Lots of land and few neighbors that I can easily buy out" Naruto says. Perfect training conditions for his young students and himself.

"Anything you want for the house?" he asks around.

"I want a great kitchen!" Ravel says.

"I want a large bath to seat a group of people and hot spring" Vali says as she plans ahead.

"Well I am used to a Palace and dead servants, but as long as I share a room with you it's fine!" Ereshkigal says with a smile, making Ravel and Vali cough on the air. Even Naruto's eyes widen.

"You sure you don't want your own room?" Naruto asks cautiously. He still feels like she is a loose cannon.

"Nope! Ishtar, that bitch, once bragged to me that make up sex is the best and I have a lot of making up to do" Ereshkigal says as she rubs her thighs together. Naruto's previous power may have made her experience primal fear then, but looking back on it, it makes her highly aroused.

Naruto looks over the 5'3'' blonde, red-eyed goddess who has a sinful body that looks great in the black dress-like apparel with her black panties on full display in the front and her light maroon, black cape going down to her feet, with a black crown adorning her head. He certainly likes the idea of make-up sex with her. He hasn't seen Freya in a while.

"W-well I believe we can get that house today! Let's go" he stutters out, to the annoyance of his students. The competition just got harder!

XXXXXX

 **Yes, Ereshkigal is based off of FGO. Ishtar isn't if you are wondering. How are Vali and Ravel going to handle her? Who knows...**

 **Please Review and drop a Fav or Follow if you haven't!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**Hey everyone! College is kicking my ass, but fortunately my fall season for my sport is over. I should have more time to spend writing now. Here is a new chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxx

Ereshkigal looks out toward where her lover is training his two students in the middle of a plateau.

 _'More like beating them down'_ she mentally corrects to herself as she sees him absolutely dismantling both of them in taijutsu. Naruto is moving just slightly faster than each of his students to avoid or block their attacks with ease and deliver a devastating hit if they ever show even a slight opening.

 _'The silver-haired girl, Vali, is much better at taijutsu than the blonde, Ravel'_ she thinks to herself. She can go for a couple minute exchange before she shows an opening while with Ravel it usually only takes 20 seconds for her to be back on the ground. Still, she has to give credit to the blonde for continuing on.

 _'That immortality is really something'_ Ereshkigal thinks as she sees all the wounds disappear instantly on her body. She doesn't even to be flinching when she gets hit at all. She learned that they are both devils, one Pure blood and one Half, not that she cares about their blood purity.

She has just watched them train for the last couple of days and has to say it is pretty entertaining to watch the young devils struggle constantly and receive a smack down. It could be because Naruto is the one doing it, she isn't sure.

Naruto knocks back Vali once more, blood flying from her mouth at the gut shot, and looks over to her. He blocks Ravel's attacks without even looking with an arm and a leg, frustrating her to no end.

"Ere-chan, do you want to help me teach them?" Naruto asks as he nimbly dodges a foot flying at his face and delivers a vicious backhand.

"Me?" she questions out loud, surprised. She has never trained anyone in her life.

"Yes, you. You are very powerful and are probably getting bored over there. Plus, it gives the girls a good opportunity to face someone other than me and to see a different style" Naruto says as both get back up ready to attack him.

"Well, if my consort asks me, it would be very improper to say no" she says as stands up from her chair and dismisses it. Her spear appears in her hand, making each of them eye it warily. The memory of how painful it is, is still fresh in Naruto's mind.

"Now who shall I face?" she asks as her cape billows in a wind that came from nowhere.

"Ere-chan no spear whatsoever. Just hand-to-hand combat and keep it at just above the level they are currently at. Since you are smaller, I think you should work with Ravel as she might be able to pick up some moves or ideas from you" Naruto says a little nervously. He doesn't know if she can actually do as he asked.

Sighing she de-summons her spear and looks at Ravel with a frightful intensity that makes her immediately go on guard. Ravel knows she has no chance against a serious Ereshkigal, or any Ereshkigal.

"Well, little girl, I am not great at hand-to-hand combat as my spear is where I really shine, but I can't have you making us blondes look bad, so be prepared. I shall beat instruction into you as the torturers in my Underworld beat it into the souls of the damned!" she exclaims theatrically. She then rushes forward, at a speed that Ravel can still see, and throws a left hook. Ravel blocks but grunts at the force behind it as it breaks her arm. Definitely not making that mistake again.

Ravel bobs and weaves, moving slightly back on each movement, allowing the punches and kicks to miss by centimeters, looking for any opening to counter attack. As Ereshkigal overextends herself slightly on one punch, Ravel grabs the arm, locks on to it, and delivers several kicks at Ereshkigal. Ereshkigal blocks them all with her other arm, who is trying to get Ravel off of her.

Ravel disengages when a brutal jab was coming directly at her face and she gracefully lands on the ground while staring at Ereshkigal, who has a small smile on her face.

 _'This is actually rather fun'_ she thinks as she charges Ravel again, this time going a bit faster.

Xxxx

Azazel sits in his office griping about knowing a certain blonde. He has no idea what happened in Germany, but it is clear that _something_ happened. Hell, every single Faction is running their own independent investigations, but only he knows that Naruto lived right at the epicenter. His attempts to call him and him not answering tells him that his phone didn't survive. Or he doesn't want to pick up.

It is clear that whatever happened was a battle of two extremely powerful people, one of which being the blonde or Azazel would rip out his own wings. Luckily, they kept the battle pretty contained with only around roughly 20 square miles being absolutely decimated and only 65,000 human casualties, mostly heart attacks, as it was out in the middle of nowhere. The Gods fixed much of the area and trying to cover this all up is a nightmare.

The Norse are all up in arms about it as it was in their territory, but the internal strife in their Faction is still ongoing and is hindering any movements they might take. Azazel suspects that the blonde did or knows something about that too as it happened after they visited.

Sighing, he knows that he has to get in contact with the blonde somehow and he is probably somewhere remote to train his students. He'd ask the Phenex family, except he has no way and they'd deny ever knowing his whereabouts as he is a Stray.

He is going to have to go about this the old fashion way, and it's probably going to cost a lot of time, resources, and manpower to find him, if he is even still alive. His instincts tell him he is and that's good enough.

"Guess I will get Slash Dog on it" he says to himself as he stands up to visit a certain bar.

Xxxx

Naruto sighs in relief and relaxation as he submerges himself in the hot spring. Truly, he should have made one at their old home eons ago. To jump in here after every day of training is quite enjoyable.

He smiles as he thinks over Ereshkigal sparring with Ravel today. It seems they both enjoyed it and it also gives her a connection with his students so she doesn't go ballistic and try and kill them. Over the past several days, she has been enjoyable to be around.

He then starts thinking over the training schedule he has been doing with both Vali and Ravel and starts making several adjustments in his head. He is going to be making Ravel focus much more on control and the intensity of her flames, while also working on her wind magic, which is severely lacking. This will lay the foundation for several techniques he thinks she can create in the future that would make her much deadlier.

For Vali, they are going to be working on her taijutsu and her Balance Breaker. Divine Dividing truly is worthy of its title of Longinus with its abilities and she will have to use it to match any high-level opponents for now until her magic reserves get larger.

His thoughts then turn sour as he thinks of the long future when Ravel and Vali won't need him as a teacher anymore. He is sure they will still be friends and such, but not having them around every day would be really sad.

He has to admit that he truly enjoys teaching and the company of his students. Maybe he can learn under a sensei without his clones? Like in kenjutsu or in the way of the spear? Or will he take on more students? Or will he decide to do something completely different like art?

Completely lost in his introspection, he doesn't notice anyone approach till he hears water splash. He opens his eyes and sees his first student as naked as the day she was born getting in the water with him without any shame. He raises an eyebrow as she moves over closer to him.

"Uh Vali-chan…" Naruto says in a questioning tone.

"Vali" she says back.

"Just call me Vali Sensei. I am not a little girl anymore" she says with a smirk. She knows her body is that of an 18-year-old that was toned perfectly by her sensei. She doesn't look like a muscle freak, yet is extremely strong, defined, and flexible thanks to him.

"Well okay then Vali… what are you doing?" he asks. He knows she and Ravel lost a lot of their modesty from training and living close together, but this is definitely a new level.

"What do you mean Sensei?" she asks back with a head tilt, though she knows exactly what he means.

"Well, you're naked…"

"Oh that! I don't mind if it's my precious Sensei who sees me" she says with a bright smile and shifts herself so that he gets an even better view of her body. Naruto consciously wills himself to not look below her face as he is still a 19-year-old male and does NOT want an awkward situation occur down below.

"Uh huh…" Naruto mutters not sure what to say. He closes his eyes, imagines some horrible things he has seen like Ero-sennin naked to kill any sort of blood flow down south, and leans back.

Vali pouts as her Sensei is actively ignoring her body. The whole point of her wanting a hot spring was to seduce him! His willpower is even more than she thought.

"Ne Sensei," she says as she leans her body up against his causing him to stiffen, "what were thinking about before I came in?"

Naruto meanwhile is freaking out! He isn't inexperienced but this is his 15-year-old student for God's sake! And the worst part is, that she completely fine with it, as if it is normal and nothing to freak out about! Doesn't she know this isn't normal! He focuses on the question as he wants to stop himself from thinking about anything else.

"I was thinking about the future. The short term in what I am going to train you and Ravel-chan in and the long term once you both stop being my students and move on" Naruto says a little bit sadly.

"No!" Vali nearly shouts as she grabs his arm so hard that it actually hurts a bit. He looks at her with his eyes widened.

"I will never leave your side! I don't ever want to! You. Are. Mine!" she says before she kisses him on the lips passionately.

Naruto, meanwhile, is absolutely shocked. What the hell is Vali doing? His mouth moves on its own as he thinks, responding to her kiss and allowing her tongue in. They have a battle that Naruto quickly wins as she is inexperienced in kissing as his tongue enters her mouth. His mind catches up to what he is doing and he suddenly separates himself from her forcefully.

"What are you doing Vali?!" he asks bewildered and a little alarmed! She is his student! He can't have that type of relationship with her, not to mention she is 4 years younger no matter how sexy her body is!

"I am showing you how I feel Sensei. How I have always felt! You saved me, raised me, taught me how to fight, how to think for myself, and how to live! You are kind, passionate, loud, funny, handsome, and powerful! It's impossible for me to not have fallen deeply in love with you" she shouts out as she moves closer to the frozen Naruto.

"I want you Sensei. I don't want Ereshkigal or Freya to steal you away from me as I had feelings for you first" Vali says as she bares her heart. It is easily the scariest and hardest thing that she has ever done.

"B-b-but you are my student and still a kid!" Naruto says as he looks at her with a frantic expression.

"I. Don't Care. My ancestor, the Lucifer himself, spit in God's face and his rules and lived how he wanted, by his own rules. Sens-no- Naruto I love you. I don't care that you are my teacher or that you are 4 years older! I want to be with you, in every way, always. I will make you really happy! Please…please accept my feelings" she pleads with slight tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't handle a rejection from him.

"Vali…I…well" he stutters out as the tears in her eyes are getting bigger the longer he doesn't properly respond. He could tell everything that she said was true, but this is all too much for him. He pulls her into a hug and she wraps her entire body around his torso with her head buried in his shoulder.

Naruto takes a deep breath. He needs to say something or risk hurting her greatly.

"Vali…I really don't know what to say. I love you, I do, but it's not really in a romantic sense. I never really thought about you in that way before and now its throwing me off. I do know that you are smart, talented, and absolutely gorgeous and anyone would be lucky to have you. I…I hope you can forgive me for not being able to say it back the way you did." Naruto says quietly.

Vali grips him harder, squeezing him like a boa constrictor and looks at him with a determined expression in her eyes even as tears stream down her face.

"You will be mine Sensei. From now on, you will be taking be out on dates weekly and I will win over your heart now that you know mine. I will also require you to start seeing me as a woman that you could have sex with that is also your student, rather than a little girl that you have to take care of. I can already feel that you are physically attracted to me" Vali says with a laugh as she pushes her butt on Naruto's erect member. Naruto blushes and tries to disengage himself from Vali, to no avail. He is so flustered and thrown off that using Kawarimi doesn't even enter his mind.

She smirks as she snakes a hand down and grabs it, getting him to freeze up.

"I can also perform some stuff like this so that you don't need to fuck Ereshkigal anymore" she says as she lightly strokes it. Naruto shudders a bit at the extremely pleasant feeling.

"In fact, I want to. Badly" Vali whispers in his ear seductively while she bites his earlobe. She continues stroking his cock as she wants him to give in to his lust.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto is known for his stubbornness and his iron will. With great fortitude, he pries her hand off of his shaft and pushes her off him. She gives him a pout with Puppy Eyes, making it even harder.

"Vali let's start off with those dates you mention before something like this happens, no matter how _wonderful_ it is" Naruto says. She pouts further, hoping to break his resolve, to no avail.

"Fine Sensei" she says before she gives him a deep, quick kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting for our first date for too long" she says as she winks at him before stepping out of the water, purposely shaking her ass more than normal as she can feel Naruto's eyes on it. She disappears and Naruto sinks into the water.

 _'What am I going to do?'_ Naruto thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. Today has been a long day, in more ways than one.

A pair of smoldering red eyes fade away, having witnessed everything.

Xxxx

"And then I walked away sauntering, his eyes never leaving my ass!" she tells Ravel excitedly as while he didn't return her feelings right away, he didn't reject her either! She definitely can get him to fall for her as she knows he considers her attractive.

Ravel is both happy for her, as it means she is also a step closer to him, but also simmering in jealousy. She could have potentially done that if her body still didn't look like a little girl!

"We still have our deal, right?" Ravel questions to remind Vali that will share Naruto-sensei. She doesn't want Vali to disregard it and take him all for himself.

"Yes, don't worry. I wouldn't screw over my best friend like that" Vali promises her, getting Ravel to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So…how big?" Ravel questions with a bit of a blush. She has seen Naruto-sensei naked before a couple of times, but never with it fully erect. She is a curious girl about what she will get in the future!

"Honestly, since it was underwater I couldn't really tell exactly, but it was definitely much more than a handful" Vali says with a blush as she remembers doing that too. Looking back on it, she can't believe she was that bold!

"Do you want me to tell you the exact size?" a voice says from their left, getting the to both jump and get ready for an attack. Instead, they see Ereshkigal standing in front of them with nothing but black lingerie on, her eyes intently on Vali.

"What are you doing here Ereshkigal?" Vali asks out loud, not showing her slight fear inside. She has already proven that she will kill anyone for Naruto and she can't face her yet, let alone Ravel.

"I saw what you did with Naruto" she states as she summons her spear in her hand, Vali instantly summons her Divine Dividing wings on her back. Ravel backs up a touch with her magic ready. They just have to hold out until Sensei gets here.

Ereshkigal levels her spear at them, making them tense further, but she doesn't seem like she is going to actually use it, based on her body language.

"I just wanted to inform you that my King Consort is off limits. You will not take him from me and I will kill you if you try to. Don't think you are anything special as the power inside my pinky could probably kill you both right now. You think your dates will be enough to win him over? I will go on more, shower him with more attention, and fuck him so many times that he can't even get hard anymore" Ereshkigal states and she de-summons her spear.

She gives them a small smirk as she leaves the room. "Goodnight, children. Make sure to check under your bed for monsters!" she says mockingly as she closes the door.

Vali dismisses her wings and Ravel lets out a relieved sigh.

"It seems we have ourselves a rival. A powerful, beautiful one at that" Vali mutters with annoyance. She thought that **bitch** would have stood in her way, but instead it's the psycho and honestly, this one might be worse.

"Well, I will help in whatever way I can" Ravel says. She can't really help to attract her sensei until she grows. Her sensei definitely isn't a pedo.

"Thanks Ravel. Kick her ass tomorrow" Vali says as she gets up and walks to her own room.

Battle lines have been drawn, so who will draw first blood?

Xxxxx

 _'Ereshkigal. Definitely Ereshkigal'_ Ravel thinks as she coughs up a bit of blood while getting up off the ground. It's been nearly a week since Vali confessed to Naruto-sensei and things have been slightly tense and awkward. Awkward between her and Naruto-sensei and tense between Vali and Ereshkigal. It doesn't help that apparently, Naruto-sensei hasn't had sex with Ereshkigal since then and she is taking out her frustrations on her.

Ereshkigal also managed to get a promise of weekly dates as well, further complicating things. It seems Naruto-sensei is struggling with his feelings on the whole matter as he doesn't want to hurt anyone.

"Get up Ravel. We aren't nearly done" Ereshkigal says as she settles back into her stance. Ravel drags her tired limbs off the ground and looks determined. The workouts on top of the brutal sparring with the goddess is definitely pushing her limits, just like Naruto-sensei did. At least she does her job right, even if she is slightly more brutal than him.

"Alright time!" Naruto-sensei's voice rings out over the plateau getting two groans of relief. Still, Ravel doesn't let herself fall to the ground as that might get her a swift kick in the ass by Ereshkigal.

They walk over to see Naruto-sensei standing and Vali with her tattered clothes standing right beside him. Ereshkigal bristles, but doesn't do anything as she can see the myriad of bruises all lining her body, which satisfies her.

"Alright, I have been thinking this for several days. We are going to change the training you both have been doing. For Vali, you will be working out for the first entire half of the day, then the next half will be working on your Balance Breaker to get you more used to it. The Half-dimension attack that Albion told you about will also need work" Naruto says and Vali groans. Working out for half the day? Kill her now!

"Ravel you will also be working out for half the day with taijutsu katas. It helps increase magic reserves, so you need it. Not to mention all the benefits it can give your taijutsu. The next half of the day will be focused purely on magic. You will mostly be working on the intensity of your flames and when you aren't you will be using wind magic exclusively. You can only use it to push objects around now, we will be focusing on you being able to cut" Naruto continues.

"I thought we were going to be mostly working on my taijutsu?" Ravel questions.

"The flame intensity work is going to eventually be incorporated into your own taijutsu style, don't worry. This just will get us a head start. Plus, the workouts will get you stronger and faster, which you need" Naruto assures her. He has a plan that will make her extremely fearsome in close combat.

"So, I don't get to spar with her anymore?" Ereshkigal asks.

"Not for a couple of months. She will need to focus on this work. Afterwards, she will be much deadlier" Naruto responds, getting a bright smile from Ravel.

 _'One step closer to my goal'_ she thinks to herself as her determination sets in to give this training her all. She knows that Naruto-sensei has her best interests in his heart.

"When are we going to kill a stray or some Fallen again, Sensei? Ravel could use more real world experience" Vali says, not to mention her wanting to take her frustration about Ereshkigal out on something.

"Well, whenever Azazel texts me" Naruto shrugs. He doesn't control that, but if it doesn't happen soon, he will just go back to scouring the area for rogues again.

"Naruto-sensei, didn't Ereshkigal destroy your phone?" Ravel asks and Naruto freezes.

"Yes, she did. Hmmm, I will have to get a new one soon" Naruto muses. "Well no matter, I have plans tonight so let's get to it!"

Ereshkigal and Vali glare at each other, before realizing that the other isn't the reason why he has plans. If not with them, then who?

Xxxx

Naruto teleports to a back alley dressed in an immaculate suit, though without a tie. He steps out and walks down the street into a dingy Chinese restaurant. Nearly every eye in it is trained on him the moment he walks through the door. He notices that a lot of the patrons are carrying guns, not that it scares him. Nothing short of a nuke could harm him after all.

"The lotus blooms at dawn" he says in Mandarin to the hostess. She quickly nods her head and shows him to a door in the back. Opening it, she steps aside as Naruto walks in and overlooks a much larger room than the restaurant that is full of people dressed to the 9's, a huge bar, a cashier, and several card tables.

Smiling, he walks over to the cashier and pulls out of the inner pocket of his blazer, $20,000. The cashier takes it and gives him 40 chips, each worth $500. He looks around the place until he spots a tall, light brown-skinned man with a ponytail of black hair and a pair of dark sunglasses blocking his eyes. His suit looks woven from the finest materials known, especially the gleaming silver button up.

Naruto makes his way over to him and sits down next to him, stacking his chips in front of him as he notices that the man only has 10 in front of him with a small pot in the middle.

"How much have you lost tonight you degenerate?" Naruto says as he waits to be shuffled in the next hand.

"I haven't seen you for several weeks and that's how you greet me? Excuse me for worrying that you may have died" the man scoffs as he throws in another two chips. The dealer shows the river and the man curses under his breath in Ancient Egyptian.

"You should have more faith in me Khonsu. I wouldn't die from something as weak as that" Naruto scoffs. Khonsu shows his hand and curses as his three of a kind is beaten by a full house. The fat man across from them at the table greedy rakes up the chips.

"I should make him experience eternity in the span of a single second" Khonsu mutters darkly as he watches the human with envy.

"It's not his fault that you have shitty luck" Naruto says with a laugh. "I still can't believe you lost 5 days of moonlight to Nut!"

"That woman has luck rivaling your own!" Khonsu says exasperatedly.

"I thought senet was a game more based on strategy than luck?"

"…Shut up you miserable blonde bastard" Khonsu says as a new hand is dealt out.

Naruto looks at his cards and sees he has a 10 and 7 of clubs. Not giving anything away on his face, he merely slides $1000 dollars out to the pot, which is the current ante to play. Khonsu follows his lead moments later.

"So, Naruto, what the fuck happened in Northern Germany? That place was a waste land" he asks in Ancient Egyptian so that no one can understand their conversation.

"Well, I guess it boiled down to a lover's spat" Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Khonsu looks at him in disbelief.

"…You mean to tell me you had a ginormous fight that devastated square miles that we had to pin on a terrorist faction getting a nuclear warhead and it prematurely exploded, all because of your dick?" he asks slowly as the first three face cards are shown.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that would happen? You gods love toying with my life" Naruto whines as he throws in several more chips. Khonsu grimaces as he folds, not liking his hand enough to risk his last 6 chips.

"As if we could do that" Khonsu snorts in amusement. His friend is way too powerful for that.

"So…did you kill her? Whoever she is" Khonsu asks curiously.

Naruto sighs as the turn card is shown. "No…she explained why she attacked me and by proxy my students and I felt bad. She is now living with us" he explains.

"Make-up sex amazing?"

"You have no idea" Naruto says with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Damn…crazy girls are always the best in bed" Khonsu states with wisdom in his voice that only a god could have. Naruto throws in 10 chips, causing all but the fat man to fold.

"Yeah…the problem is my student Vali, just confessed to me a couple days ago. I don't know what to do" Naruto explains as the river card shows up.

"She is my precious student and I love her, just not in the way she loves me. At least not right now" Naruto states as he throws in another 10. The fat man has a glimmer of in his eyes as he calls immediately.

The man flips over his cards to reveal a flush of clubs, Ace-Queen in hand. He looks greedily at the pile and starts to reach for it before Naruto even flips his cards.

Naruto throws his cards on top on the pile, causing the man to freeze in his tracks. The other contestants guff at the fat man's expression while Khonsu shakes his head in amusement. Naruto has a straight flush of clubs with 10 high.

He rakes in the pile with a small smile as he just made around $16,000 from that hand alone.

"So, what are you going to do? The crazy girl won't like that" Khonsu says as he eyes the blonde with jealousy. Why the hell does Renenutet love this devil so much?

"I know, especially because Vali is extremely greedy and possessive. I promised them both weekly dates" Naruto says as he rubs his head. A week ago, his life was perfect with no problems, now he has to deal with a ton of emotions and drama.

"Vali a dragon?" Khonsu questions casually as he looks down his new cards. Naruto shoots him a sharp look.

"That's very astute of you. In a sense, yes" Naruto says vaguely.

"Ah, a Longinus wielder then. Both of those Longinus wielders died 15 years ago in a battle against the other, so the timing makes sense that she would have one" Khonsu says out loud as he throws in a couple of his chips. Naruto folds as he doesn't like his cards.

"I guess I can't underestimate a god's intelligence, even if its you" Naruto says jokingly, receiving a glare in return.

"Yes, she is. Divine Dividing. Still, all of this is slightly stressing me out" Naruto says.

"Why don't you just date them both? Powerful males, especially devils, usually have harems. It wouldn't be odd for you to have one of your own" Khonsu says.

"I am not really sure about the whole harem thing. Besides, one is my student and she's 15. That's a little messed up, no?"

"You are still thinking in human terms and not supernatural. For a devil, 4 years is nothing. You already told me that she is a devil too, interesting how she has a sacred gear, must be half human, so it shouldn't be a problem. Especially with how devils go through puberty. I have been with one or two devils myself" Khonsu says as he goes all in. He feels good about this hand.

"Besides, you are the one saying that a student can't get with a teacher, no one else. There isn't a rule against it or anything. In fact, I think it's actually a pretty common thing if they are of the opposite sex" Khonsu continues. He pulls off his glasses as he sees the River card a wide smile on his face, not caring at all who sees. He is certain that he has this one in the bag.

His molten silver colored eyes look back at Naruto. "Just give her a chance. You can go slow if the age thing means that much to you. You'll have thousands of years to fuck after all" he states getting a snort of laughter from Naruto.

"Thanks, Khonsu. It's good to have a male friend to talk to like this" Naruto says honestly. Khonsu grins and flips his hand over to reveal a pair of 5's, that combined with the 3 jacks on the table gives him a full house.

One of the other competitors, however, shows a pair of 6's in her hand and wins it all.

"I am really going to kill all the mortals here" he mutters as he is now cleaned out. He stands up and rolls his shoulders.

"Come Naruto. I know this little bar in Cabo that has the best tequila drinks that can get you hammered with beautiful babes abound. Of course, you're paying" Khonsu says. Naruto rolls his eyes, collects his chips, and cashes out.

Khonsu stops time for a moment and they teleport directly in front of the bar. It is night time, with a bright moon hitting the ocean behind the bar as they hear loud music and a happy atmosphere inside.

"Come on, let's go find us some drinks and ladies!" Khonsu exclaims.

An hour later, Naruto is fairly drunk, thanks to Kurama agreeing with Khonsu and deactivating his ability to get rid of alcohol before going back to sleep. Naruto looks across the table to Khonsu, who has two girls with him. Still, to men in the supernatural world, none of them are knockouts. Only a few humans can ever hope to compare with their standards.

Suddenly, Naruto feels another presence outside the bar. Definitely a god and a powerful one too. A barrier goes up around the bar and Khonsu looks much more alert and nervous.

"You recognize who this is?" Naruto questions.

"No, but it's heavily frowned upon for one god to go to another's area without telling them. They have never noticed before!" he complains.

Coming through the door is a blonde, 6'1'' man wearing only a pair of jeans, allowing his chiseled chest to be on display. It is nearly radiating light, Naruto thinks to himself. His golden eyes sweep through the bar until they land on their table. Khonsu lets out another groan as he approaches.

"Of course, it HAS to be a sun god. Just my luck" he mutters as the man stops right in front of them. The girls on their arms leave, clearly feeling the tension and wanting no part of it.

Khonsu snaps his fingers and stops time inside the barrier, so no one hears them talk.

"So, what is an Egyptian god doing here in Aztec territory?" the man questions, his golden eyes glowing.

"Clearly, I am plotting nefarious schemes" Khonsu says mockingly as he swings his arms wide open. "I am drinking with my friend and having a good time you hot head!"

Said hot head bristles at the nickname and mocking tone.

"Whoa Khonsu I think the alcohol is getting to you. Calm down" Naruto says trying to play peace keeper. Khonsu grunts and takes another shot of tequila.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, a devil, technically stray and affiliated with no one, and this is my friend Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the moon, time, and youth. Who might you be?" Naruto questions as he has no idea who the sun god of the Aztecs is. Those names when he was studying made him instantly close the book.

"Remember my name stray, as it might very well be the last one you hear! Tremble in fear as I am Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of the sun and war!" he proudly boasts.

"That's too long a name. I am going to call you Huitzil" Naruto says getting a snicker from Khonsu. Huitzilopochtli gets an incredulous look on his face as a stray devil is disrespecting him, in front of him.

"Now if you want to defend the honor of your name Huitzil, I challenge you to a drinking contest! Of course, if you are man enough to accept?" Naruto says with a questioning hum.

"An Aztec does not back down from a challenge! I shall defeat you here and then flay you alive for your insolence!" Huitzilopochtli says angrily.

Several Hours Later

"And that's how I painted the entire monument in broad daylight without anyone noticing!" Naruto finishes his story drawing gigantic laughs from Huitzilopochtli and Khonsu. It seems once Huitzilopochtli drinks and calmed down, he is actually a pretty fun guy to be around. He reminds Naruto a bit of Ay, the fourth Raikage.

"Itz seemz that I lozt de battle of drinkz Narito" the drunken Huitzilopochtli declares.

"Of course. I am still at the same level of drunkenness as I started" Naruto tells him but doesn't mention he cheated. Kurama's chakra is a great filter so he is only drunk, not black out.

"Naruto!" the drunken Khonsu shouts jumping up from his seat. They both look at him questioningly.

"You know Azazel, right? I heard that Fallen brothels are amazing! Let's go!" Khonsu declares and takes another shot. Naruto has to hand it to the Egyptian, he handles his alcohol well.

"Yesssss I sall go az well!" Huitzilopochtli says as he stands up and stumbles into one of the frozen people. He pats them on the back as an apology, but accidentally puts too much force into it and sends the person through the far wall.

"Err, okay? I guess we can do that" Naruto says.

"Izf he sayz no I sall forz him too!" Huitzilopochtli says as his power spikes. A pat on the shoulder from Khonsu calms him down.

"Yes, my friend! None shall stand in our way in our search of the Fallen Brothels! We shall smite them otherwise!" Khonsu says. Huitzilopochtli gains tears in his eyes at the beautiful speech and hugs him.

Naruto sweat drops and chugs half a handle of tequila left as he needs to be a little more drunk to handle these two. Kurama stops helping him right at that moment and grins mischievously. He wants his host to bang some Fallen tonight!

Naruto grabs onto both of the gods and teleports them out of the bar. Time starts and catches up to the rest of the world, making them all believe that they blacked out.

Xxxx

The next day Naruto groans as he wakes up. His head is throbbing painfully as his eyes flutter open. He tries to rise his right arm, only to look down and see a beautiful girl on it naked. His memories of the previous night come flooding back to him and he groans. It was a fun night up until he can't remember anything, but clearly he slept with the girl beside him.

His eyes look around until they see a Fallen that is even more beautiful than the girl on his arm servicing him. She looks up and gives him a smile as she continues to stroke his cock.

"Good morning Naruto-sama!" she cheerfully chirps before wrapping her mouth around his cock.

"Erm good morning…" he says hesitantly as he uses his left hand to massage his forehead. He lays back down as the pleasure that he is feeling is starting to overcome his hangover. He moans and slightly bucks his hips.

She stops sucking and positions herself above him, her black wings out for him to see.

"Relax, Naruto-sama. Let me do all the work this morning after the work you did to use last night" Raynare says with a smile and a small blush. What he did last night absolutely ruined sex for her with any other male, she has no doubt. She impales herself and starts going to work, wanting to pleasure him every way she can.

An hour and a half later, Naruto finally makes his way downstairs to the main floor of the brothel, where he sees Huitzilopochtli and Khonsu each sitting on a couch looking massively hungover as well.

"At least it isn't just me" he says as he looks down at his hands. Kurama refused to heal him as he thinks it is amusing. He notices the orange sun mark on his hand and slaps himself in the head. He channels some Six Paths chakra in him and he instantly is cured.

"Here, let me heal you" Naruto says as he places his hand on their forehead's and gives them a small amount of chakra, instantly healing them as well.

"Naruto, you are a lifesaver! And this place is everything it was reputed to be!" Khonsu says as he fists pumps. Last night was a great night for the god.

"I agree Naruto. To think we almost fought at the beginning of last night. I shall flay someone and wear their skin for the day to signify the friendship we have" Huitzilopochtli says firmly with a nod. Naruto awkwardly chuckles as he remembers the way Aztecs used to celebrate anything. With sacrifices.

"Thanks, Huitzil. We should do this again sometime soon, but without getting black out" Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Every Friday night! We gamble, drink, and come here to end it!" Khonsu says.

"I agree!" Huitzilopochtli voices in support.

"Alright, I can agree to the first two parts. Anyone know the time in Arizona right now?" he questions with a groan. He doesn't even know what the hell he is going to do about those girls.

"11:25:34 am" Khonsu says as they turn and stare at him. He shrugs.

"Time god."

Both nod their head in acceptance.

"How are we going to contact each other?" Naruto asks.

"Use the phone I gave you" a voice calls out as Azazel walks into the building looking refreshed.

"Azazel? How did we meet up with you again?" Naruto asks.

"Oh you don't know? Caused me a bit of a headache" Azazel informs him.

 _Flashback_

 _Azazel is sitting in his office on a Friday night, now Saturday early morning, doing paperwork. He is trying to be more responsible as Shemhazai has a wife and wants to spend some time with her, meaning he has to sacrifice._

 _He reads through a report from Slash Dog that reports that they aren't any closer to finding Naruto or his students. They could have truly died in that battle._

 _'Still, my instincts are screaming at me that he didn't' Azazel thinks as he puts the paper into the pile of read and completed. Suddenly, he feels a teleportation circle appear in his office, which shouldn't happen thanks to the numerous defensive barriers. You have to brute force your way through all of them to do that, meaning they have to be exceedingly powerful. He readies himself for battle._

 _He sees who appears in front of him and his jaw drops. The blonde that he has been searching for along with two gods, arms slinged around one another and going by the smell, drunk._

 _"That was a brutal ride" Naruto says as he stumbles a bit. "Thanks for the energy to get past those barriers Huitzil and Khonsu" he says thankfully._

 _"Nothing shall stop us from reaching the promised land!" Khonsu yells out happily. Huitzilopochtli nods his head in agreement, a serious look on his face._

 _"Yo Azazel! These two want to go to some Fallen brothels!" Naruto says with a smile._

 _"Naruto?! I have been trying to call/find you for days. Where have you been?" Azazel questions._

 _"Phone was destroyed! Gimme a new one and letz go!" he says as the alcohol he just drank is starting to hit him._

 _"I kinda have to do paperwork…" he says trailing off at the two angry faces the gods are making at him._

 _"…I guess I have some time to entertain foreign emissaries however! No one can fault a leader for that!" Azazel says quickly getting smiles from all three of them. He sighs in relief as he doesn't want two angry drunk gods on his ass._

 _"Onvard!" Huitzilopochtli shouts._

 _Azazel grabs a phone out of his desk, throws it to Naruto, and then transports them to a place that can only be described as Heaven._

 _End Flashback_

"Damn… my bad." Naruto apologizes.

Azazel shrugs as it all turned out fine in the end. He tosses out two more phones to the gods and programs the numbers into Naruto's.

"You all have my number and each other's. Just text or call each other and give me a heads up before you come. Also, please just teleport here next time instead of directly inside the Grigori. The amount of work that will have to go into recreating those barriers you broke is massive" he says with a groan. More paperwork for him.

"Did you not enjoy yourself last night?" Khonsu asks.

"I headed back soon after dropping the three of you off. I don't need to go to a brothel to pick up women" he says confidently.

"Please raise your hand if you got laid last night and this morning" Naruto says, getting three hand raises including himself. The two gods laugh at Azazel whose hand is down.

"Case closed" Huitzilopochtli says with a cackle.

"We will be back next Friday night Azazel! Bye Naruto, Huitzilopochtli!" Khonsu says as he disappears. Huitzilopochtli follows right after.

"Gimme a text about killing some rogues or strays soon! My students are getting antsy!" Naruto says as he teleports away.

"Damnit, I forgot to ask him about what happened in Northern Germany. Ah well, I will ask next week" Azazel says as grimaces. Raynare walks down the steps a few seconds later, a sheet around her body. Azazel raises an eyebrow at her.

"Get anything?" he questions seriously.

"No, he didn't say anything about Germany other than it was a lover's spat when Khonsu mentioned it. Can I see him next week?" she asks with a light blush.

"Hmmm, well he does seem to think you work here and you could get more information from him. Surprised you actually slept with him Raynare. You usually just seduce, gain information, and then leave or kill the mark" Azazel says with a questioning tone.

Raynare blushes even harder.

"H-he's handsome, powerful, and kind! Besides, I had to for the mission! Not that I minded…" she mutters, drawing a laugh from Azazel.

"Well, at least you won't try to seduce me anymore" he says getting Raynare to wide-eyed at that. He knew?

"Of course I knew. Hard not to notice it" he says giving her a cheeky smile. With a wave, he teleports out of the brothel, leaving the intelligence officer in the brothel by herself.

xxxx

Naruto arrives in his home still looking disheveled and reeking of alcohol and sex. He looks up and sees the stares of the three girls he is living with and his eyes widen. He should have teleported somewhere else and got cleaned up first.

"Sensei!" two of them yell and hug him tightly. Ereshkigal walks over more calmly and hugs him too.

"H-hey everyone. Sorry for worrying you, last night was pretty wild and I lost track of time" he stutters out.

"I can smell that. It seems you had sex last night" Ereshkigal states calmly, though her eyebrow is twitching. Vali pulls away a little hurt that he did after she confessed her feelings, but taking solace in the fact that it wasn't with Ereshkigal. To Ravel, it's the same as normal so she really doesn't care about it at all. Not like she can have sex with him now anyway.

"Err yes…" he says feeling slightly guilty at the hurt expression on Vali's face.

"With who?" she questions.

"I went to a Fallen brothel last night with Khonsu and Huitzilopochtli" Naruto admits. Ereshkigal glares at him.

"You don't need some whore when you have a goddess at your beck and call. Let me remind you" Ereshkigal tells him and starts walking toward his bedroom.

As soon as Naruto takes the first step to follow her, another pair of hands wraps around his other hand and holds him firm.

"There is no way Sensei is going with you right now. We haven't even started training because we were so worried!" Vali says as Ravel nods with her. She wants to guilt him into not sleeping with Ereshkigal. It works.

"Sorry Ere-chan, maybe later. Besides, I got some advice last night that I want to think over a bit. Let's get to training" he says. Vali smirks as Ereshkigal frowns, lightning shooting between their eyes.

"What advice Naruto-sensei?" Ravel questions. The two girls stop their staring contest to look at him. Naruto gets a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Err it was about relationships…" Naruto says vaguely. This just perks each other their interests more.

"What about relationships?" Vali asks seriously. A slight sweat appears on Naruto's face at the intensity of their gazes.

"Just something Khonsu said that I should do…"

"Which is?" Ereshkigal asks with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Naruto is now sweating bullets. This is not how he wanted to broch the subject, if at all.

"Well, he suggested, and it's really funny, that well, I should make a harem hahaha…" Naruto chuckles nervously as he is on the lookout for any attacks.

"And…" Ravel questions. Naruto raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I always expected you to have a harem" Vali states causally. Naruto's jaw drops.

"I most certainly didn't!" Ereshkigal states with a huff. Sure, she'd engage in threesomes with Naruto and other women if he wanted, but certainly not share him.

"Ereshkigal, you should know power attracts women in the supernatural world and Naruto-sensei is extremely powerful. Not to mention he is a devil and the powerful ones having harems is pretty common" Ravel informs her.

"Besides I won't ever give him up to you. He is mine!" Vali snarls out the challenge.

"Cute. Too bad the dragon is all bark and no bite" Ereshkigal snickers while raising her power.

"Stop it! I really have no idea what I am going to do" Naruto tells them with a sigh.

"Naruto-sensei, I really think you should be open to a harem. Say you choose one. That hurts the other person deeply but I doubt they will stop pursuing you, making your life harder. Not to mention all the others that you will eventually attract to you. It'd be almost impossible to be with just one person" Ravel explains to him. She NEEDS to make sure he is open to one.

"I agree with Ravel. I will have you Sensei. No matter the cost" Vali says with a madness in her eyes that slightly perturbs Naruto.

Ereshkigal grimaces. She would rather not share him at all, but the other two are backing her into a corner. And if he doesn't want a harem, but doesn't pick her… She'd rather not think about that. This does guarantee her being with him.

"I don't know…I want to think about it. I never thought of myself as a more than one woman type of guy" Naruto informs them.

"Now enough about this! Let's go train" Naruto says and walks out the door. Vali, Ravel, and Ereshkigal all glance at each other before following out. They each have a lot to think about.

xxxxxx

 **Whelp this chapter was more focused on the relationship aspect of what is going on. Pretty important part that I sometimes think gets overshadowed. Also, Ik some will say that Naruto here is a little OOC and I do agree to a certain extent to that, but I am also trying to make him a little more human (or devilish). He makes mistakes too and a common human mistake is getting black out and sleeping with someone. Being a devil only heightens his lust too.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and drop a favorite or a follow if you haven't!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Date

**Hello everyone and Merry Christmas!**

 **Here is the next chapter of the story, but unfortunately it is not Christmas themed.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXX

It was born in a world full of color. It knew exactly what it was, a being of Nothingness and Infinity. A contradiction unlike any other, but it didn't care. It didn't even know what _caring_ was.

It stayed there, in the spot it was born, for an unknown amount of time. It could have been minutes or millennia, it knows not. All alone in a world full of colors.

One day, it sensed something else in the colorful realm and the first thought passed through its mind.

 _'I wonder what it is?'_

And on that day, it felt **_curiosity._**

Years…seconds? later it felt something else once again in the world full of colors and it went to see it. A being looking semi-similar to it with two arms, two legs, and a head, but this being had 20 white wings. The being looked at her and his eyes became full of terror before disappearing from the world full of colors.

It had its second thought of its life.

 _'I wonder where did it go?'_

More and more, it would feel something in the realm of colors and it would seek out the disturbance to observe. And each time, it's curiosity grew.

Eventually, it decided to leave the world of colors to see where all these beings where coming from. As suddenly as it appeared, it left.

It doesn't know how long it travelled for and how many places it had seen. It saw worlds of ice and fire, cities built by all different kinds of species, and met another like her.

A Being that was a concept.

It wanted to know who it was and why it was here.

And on that day, it gained a **_Name._**

It continued to travel and travel, but eventually it came to a conclusion.

 _That not one of these worlds is better than the Dimensional Gap._

And on that day, it went back.

It felt another presence, similar to its in the Gap, but it didn't bother it as it assumed it was just passing through. It felt the power it was using and the sounds of explosions in the distance.

After many days…hours…years? the presence still hadn't disappeared and it felt it's second emotion: **_annoyed_** **.**

It asked the other dragon to leave, but it merely scoffed instead. Annoyed, it attacked it, thinking it could drive it off.

Many days…months? later, it lost. It couldn't make the dragon leave and thus it gained its third emotion: **_anger_**.

It would drive out that stupid dragon no matter the cost.

Even if it destroyed every other world out there.

Because, not even one of them is better than the Dimensional Gap.

Not one of them is its home.

xxxxxx

Naruto paces around the living room. He is taking Vali out on a date and he remembers the advice of Khonsu. He has never been a thinker and one date won't harm anyone. He takes a deep breath and relaxes, knowing that nothing will happen that he doesn't want. He is wearing a casual orange t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black zip up jacket as the nights can get cold in Arizona in the winter.

"Stop pacing Naruto-sensei. Vali is happy to just be going out on a date with you. She doesn't care what happens," Ravel says from the couch.

 _'Besides by the time I confess, you won't have any problems dating a student'_ she thinks to herself. It will make her life way easier. Sometimes, it works in her favor to be the youngest. She looks down at her body and mentally tries to will it into going through puberty. She can't confess to him while still being a child!

"You're right Ravel-chan. It's not that I am worried per say but just that the whole situation is complicated," he admits as he rubs her head and sits down. She looks at him and then at his lap.

 _'I wonder if that's comfortable'_ she thinks. Steeling her resolve, she gets up and sits in his lap, startling him.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing?" Naruto asks as she wiggles her butt on his lap till she gets comfortable.

"I was right this is more comfortable," Ravel says out loud and then looks back at her sensei with puppy dog eyes.

"You...you don't mind, right?" she asks. Naruto instantly caves, not being able to withstand the assault of cuteness.

"No not at all little ojou-sama," he says, making her preen.

"Your birthday is coming up, right? Do you want to do anything for it?" Naruto asks. Vali wanted to try out her Longinus right away.

"As long as I get to spend all day with you, that's more than enough for me," Ravel says.

"I would like a gift however! Doesn't have to be big or anything," Ravel says hurriedly. Naruto pales as he realizes that he hasn't gotten Vali or her a birthday present before.

"Wow…I am a bad sensei to not get you one last year nor get Vali one," Naruto murmurs.

"No! No! It's really not that big of a deal," Ravel says as she waves her arms. She just wants something to remind her of Naruto-sensei.

"Don't worry I will get you something super amazing," Naruto says as he hugs her to his body. He can't believe he forgot to do that.

Ravel lets out an eep and blushes terribly at the close contact with her crush. She wasn't prepared for this!

"W-well you better!" she huffs out drawing a laugh from Naruto along with another head rub. She leans back into it, as nothing feels as good as when Naruto-sensei does that.

They can hear someone walking down the steps and they see Vali walking down the stairs wearing sneakers, jean shorts, and a strap, sleeveless, white shirt that exposes her toned midriff and a lot of her cleavage. Her silver hair, pushed back behind her ears, flows down to the top of her jeans and her blue eyes are shining with joy.

"Are you sure you want to go like that? It could be cold," Naruto says as he gets up, getting a deadpan.

"I am part dragon. I will be perfectly fine, thank you," she says in a huff as she walks over and presses his arm into her bosom.

"Aren't dragons cold blooded?" Naruto questions. He remembers learning lizards were back in the academy. Both Vali and Ravel stare at him like he is an idiot.

"Haha nevermind. Well we are off Ravel-chan. See you later," Naruto says with a wave. Vali winks at her best friend and leaves in a teleportation circle.

They appear in downtown San Francisco as they each take a moment to look around.

"So, what are we doing?" Vali questions.

"I was thinking we could eat dinner at this Italian place, maybe see a movie, then teleport to the Patagonia and watch the stars," Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head. It isn't anything super amazing, but it's what he came up with.

"Yeah! I would really like that," Vali says with a happy expression.

They walk arm and arm until they get to the Italian restaurant, Seven Hills, that Naruto made reservations for them. He saw online that it was a great date spot with awesome food and wine. They walk in and the mood is definitely romantic with dim lighting and candles on the tables. He notices that they are slightly underdressed, but he doesn't let it bother him.

"Excuse me, table for two at 7 under the name Uzumaki," he says to the hostess, who slightly blushes at his smile. Vali just merely pushes herself closer to him to stake her claim. She can feel several stares directed at her as well.

"R-right this way Mr. Uzumaki," she says as she directs them to a corner table. They sit down, and the waiter comes right over to them as everyone in the restaurant resumes their own discussions, many about the two new comers.

He gives them his best smile, offers introductions, and hands them two menus and a wine list. Naruto takes the wine list and glances over it.

"Get me some too Sensei," she says. Naruto raises an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes.

"What did you once tell us? Old enough to kill, old enough to drink?" she says and Naruto begrudgingly nods. Well, it's not like Vali is going to get drunk.

"Alright. I have no idea how to pick wine though. I'll just order one that is expensive as it has to be good, right?"

Vali just shrugs. The waiter comes back around to take their drink selection.

"We will take a bottle of this," Naruto says pointing at the wine menu. The waiter, not much older than Naruto, raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Can I see some ID?" he asks politely. Naruto rolls his eyes as he remembers the weird law in this country.

He infuses a bit of magical power in his eyes and voice and says, "You will bring us this bottle."

The man's eyes glaze over for a second before he blinks and the return to normal. "Certainly, right away sir," he says and walks away rapidly.

"Magic, what a convenient tool to have," Vali comments with a smirk.

"I know! While it pales in some aspects to jutsus, the convenience and versatility it provides certainly makes up for it. The teleportation feature is my favorite," Naruto says with a smile.

The man comes back with the bottle and two glasses. He pours a tiny bit in Naruto's glass. Naruto looks up at him questioningly and back down at the wine.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asks curiously.

"Taste it to make sure it is to your liking," the man answers in a puzzled tone. Everywhere does this, so the blonde should know that.

Naruto swirls it around his glass before he downs it. He nods his head in approval and the man pours a healthy amount for Vali and himself. He places the bottle on the table and pulls out his notepad.

"Do you know what you want to order?" he asks.

"Can I please get chicken and broccoli on top of whole wheat linguini," Naruto says.

"I'll have the same," Vali says. The waiter nods his head and retreats.

"Trying to copy me?"

"I have been ever since you saved me. I heard it's the highest form of flattery."

"Or it means you are unoriginal?"

Vali mock glares at his teasing, causing him to chuckle.

"Originality is overrated anyway…" she mutters.

"Is that so? Then maybe we should stop developing your taijutsu style then," Naruto questions with a hum.

"No! No! I need that. Originality is the best!" Vali says quickly. She doesn't want to lose that alone time with him.

"Hahahaha I am kidding Vali-chan. Have you named it yet?"

"No I can't really come up with a good name," she says sheepishly.

"Well it's not complete yet, so don't worry. It has bits of styles I have seen, fought against, or have scrolls on so maybe look at their names for inspiration?" Naruto suggests.

"Can't I just call it Female Gōken?" Vali complains getting a flat stare. She rolls her eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to name my attacks/techniques with something super long and complicated."

"Oi! Each one of them are cool and you know it!"

"Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy and silent. Screaming out your attack name is the exact opposite."

"I am a shinobi! It's different! Besides, why wouldn't you want recognition? All the best shinobi had their names regarded with awe or infamy. Gotta live up to my parent's names dattebayo," Naruto says with a smile. Vali laughs at his verbal tick as it is always funny to her.

"Hai Sensei. I will make sure I yell out and introduce myself as your student before I kick any ass," Vali says teasingly, though Naruto nods as if that's a normal thing to do.

"Of course, if there is any ass for you to kick. I'll probably take care of it all," Naruto responds cheekily. Vali sticks her tongue out at him immaturely.

"One day I'll kick your ass," she promises, getting a scoff from Naruto.

"Not happening. I don't care if the 'student surpasses the teacher' trope actually is a thing in this universe, but not in my case with my power and shadow clones," Naruto informs her.

"Still the most OP skill ever," Vali grumbles out.

"Oh, and your Longinus isn't," Naruto shoots back. Seriously, a power that will divide the power of their opponent's attack or their power entirely is ridiculous, not to mention the large speed boost and the armor. Apparently, there are even stronger forms too! Albion just wouldn't talk about them.

"Eh not really. Can't use it against people like you, lest I get overwhelmed by the power and die. Or be turned into a frog statue," Vali says with a shrug.

"Pshhh whatever. At least you have 6 devil wings," Naruto says with a whine. Ravel has cool fire wings, which is even more badass!

Vali rolls her eyes at her sensei's childish complaint. At least once a week he grumbles about it and has even been trying to use his magic to force himself to grow new ones! No success.

Their food comes out, with each eyeing it hungrily like wild beasts. Ravel has had no success in having either of them pick up any manners, instead reverting more toward them.

They eat in silence, each inhaling the food, trying to overcome the mysterious magic that makes it feel as if they haven't even eaten a single bite. After 5 minutes, both claim victory dropping their silverware into the empty bowl. Half the eyes in the restaurant are on them, half disgusted and half in awe of what they accomplished.

Vali grabs the wine bottle and pours herself a nearly full glass of it, before chugging it down to quench her thirst. Smacking her lips together after finishing, she says with a smile "That was great!"

"Yeah it was," Naruto says, downing the rest of wine. It isn't a terrible flavor to him, but he'd honestly much rather have cocktails at a bar, like a Mai Thai, as they taste better.

"Check please," he calls out to the waiter who nods rapidly.

"Ne, Sensei, can we get some wine to go?" Vali asks. Naruto looks at her with slightly narrowed eyes, but she seems to be completely coherent, so he nods his head.

"Get us another bottle of that wine to go!" he calls out loudly.

The waiter comes back a minute later, wine and check in hand, placing both on the table. Naruto takes out a little plastic card and gives it to him.

"That really is more convenient than carrying around bundles of cash," Naruto says.

"That reminds me sensei, did you ever get your new phone?" Vali asks.

"Yup! I already have Azazel's, Huitzil's, and Khonsu's phone numbers. We already have a group text going," Naruto says happily. Though, he can't believe they are currently arguing about the best feature on a girl. Personality is the best!

"Are you going to meet up with them on Friday?" she asks as the waiter comes back. He places the card and the receipt in front of Naruto before hurrying off.

"Yeah I think so. They are super fun to be around. Apparently, Huitzil's bringing along another Aztec god, who he claims is 'cool.' I have a feeling that this might become a big thing," Naruto comments as he signs the receipt.

"Alright! Let's go to the movies!" Naruto says excitedly. He grabs the bottle of wine, Vali grabbing his hand, and they walk out of the restaurant.

After 15 minutes of walking, getting lost once, they finally get in front of an old movie theater. They walk up to the ticket counter, where they see a young girl, maybe 14, running it.

"Excuse me, what's the best movie out right now?" Naruto asks politely.

The girl blushes slightly at the cute blonde, before her eyes shift over to the gorgeous girl that is clearly his girlfriend giving her a smile of recognition that she has a great guy. Vali smiles back, fully aware of who she has beside her.

"Well I would recommend The Conjuring right now. It starts in 10 minutes."

"Perfect! Two tickets please," he says. He quickly pays for them and they walk directly into the theater. Finding two seats, they sit down with an armrest in between them. Vali, annoyed, tries to gently make it fold up to no avail. She then uses her strength and snaps it off so that nothing is between her and Naruto.

"Was that that necessary?" Naruto questions with a deadpan.

"Yup! What if I get scared and need to cuddle up with you?" Vali asks cutely. Naruto's eyes drift down slightly, seeing the view of her cleavage she is giving him, before quickly banishing the sight and thought from his head.

"You do know it is all fake?"

"Doesn't matter. It could still be scary."

"You have fought Fallen and Strays…"

"So…"

Naruto rolls his eyes and throws his arm around her shoulder. She cuddles into him, her head resting on his shoulder. The lights dim and the movie starts.

2 hours later, Vali is in a bit of an unusual scenario. Her big, strong, badass sensei is currently clinging to her for dear life after watching the movie. Apparently, he has a strong fear of ghosts and this movie just happened to touch on that fear. She doesn't mind however, oh no. She is ecstatic to have him rub himself all up against her, if only it wasn't in fear.

 **[HAHAHAHAHA how can he be so afraid of something that weak and unreal?]** Albion laughs still finding amusement in her sensei's frightened expression.

 _"Don't make fun of him. We all have irrational fears that we can't explain,"_ she chides Albion gently as this is the man she loves. If he wasn't she'd be right there laughing at him as well. Still, if she wants physical contact, she knows just to have him watch a ghost movie with her.

"Sensei, the movie is over now," she says quietly, getting him to release his death grip on her. She is definitely going to have to heal some bruises later.

"S-sorry Vali-chan for that," Naruto laughs sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't worry sensei I didn't mind," she says giving him a soft smile. It makes Naruto feel better and his expression turns back to his normal calm one.

"Come on let's go to the Patagonia," he says. Vali hops up and grabs his arm as they disappear in a teleportation circle.

 _'Finally, the best part!'_ she thinks to herself.

They arrive on top of a sparsely grassed hill, wilderness all around and giant mountains in the distance. Luckily because they are devils, they can see as if it is completely bright out. Naruto creates a small magical barrier, one to ward off bugs and animals, while also summoning a blanket and pillows.

He sets them on the ground, removing any rocks on the ground, and lays down. Vali hops right on top of him, her head resting on top of his shoulder and her body intertwined with his.

"This is perfect" she hums out, satisfied to be here. She looks up at the stars and marvels at how beautiful they look.

"Yeah it is," he says as he looks up. The moon used to be a reminder of Kaguya to him, but he has accepted what happened to him and moved on. No point in wallowing in self-pity. That's more an emo thing.

"Ne Sensei" he hears, shifting his eyes down toward Vali who kisses him on the lips lightly. He responds acceptingly, causing her to kiss him harder, letting her feelings through the kiss. She runs her tongue along his lips, asking to be allowed entry. Not only does he respond, but battles her with his own, before allowing her entry.

She moves her body, still kissing him as passionately as she can, until she is on top of him. She starts moving her hips slowly, grinding away his pelvic region, while her hands snake their way under his shirt. She mentally grins as she feels him gain an erection from her actions. His hands start tracing her body, all the way to her waist until he gently pushes her away from him, breaking their kiss.

Her eyes shine down at him reflecting her love, lust, and a hint of confusion.

"What's wrong Sensei?" she asks.

"Vali-chan would you hate me if I said I wanted to take this relationship slow?"

She narrows her eyes and pouts. "I want this Sensei. A lot."

"I know Vali-chan, but I need time to develop romantic feelings before we should do those things."

"So you will fuck others without those feelings, but not me! What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough," she shouts, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! It's because it's you that its different. I want our first to mean more than just sexual attraction! That is going to take time Vali-chan. I don't want to mess this up with you. You are one of my only precious people in this world. I couldn't bear hurting or losing you," Naruto answers honestly.

"Do you really mean that?" she sniffles out while looking him in the eye seriously.

"Yes, I do."

"Do I mean more to you than those sluts Freya or Ereshkigal?"

"They aren't sluts Vali."

"Freya is a slut. Do I mean more to you than them?"

"Yes," he answers honestly.

"Ravel?"

"Errr…" Naruto says awkwardly.

"Don't worry about that last one. I was curious. You better be serious Sensei. A woman scorned…" she trails off threateningly.

"I am Vali. I don't mind if we kiss, just let's go slow. Besides, we shouldn't even think about sex till you're at least 16," Naruto says seriously ignoring his inner voice calling him a hypocrite. Vali's eyes widen in horror. She has to wait a year for that! No way!

"Can…can we at least do other things?" she asks a little desperately.

"What's the rush? If this works out, we will have thousands of years together."

"But…but…I need a release too!" she says as she buries her flaming red face into his chest.

"O-oh…" Naruto manages to say out a little awkwardly. He never really thought of that, especially with him having sex.

"S-so…" Vali says with a bit of a hopeful tone, still not looking at him.

"W-well we can certainly maybe do something about that later," Naruto stammers out with a huge blush on his own face.

"O-okay…"

They sit there in a bit of awkward silence. Vali shifts her body off of him and looks to the stars.

"Ne, Sensei"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still going to have sex with Ereshkigal?"

Naruto doesn't know what to say. If he is honest with himself he probably will and doesn't want to lie.

Vali sighs.

"I understa-… actually I really don't understand. I am greedy about you Sensei. You're all that I want in this world. I'd do anything for you. And for you to have sex with her and not me… it makes me insanely jealous. Honestly, if she wasn't way stronger than me, I'd probably kill her," Vali admits with a glint in her eye. Naruto looks at her in shock.

"Yeah, I know it isn't humanly moral. But, I am not a human sensei, even if I am part one. Not really. To me, that feeling is righteous. You're my mate. Some dragons and devils take multiple, but you're it for me. I know that like I know water is wet. If you ever die I'll burn the world Sensei. I hope you can accept me," Vali tells him as she turns back to look in his eyes.

He wraps her up in a hug. "Vali I'll always accept you. You're one of my precious people. And if you ever go too far, I'll just bring you back. You haven't even done anything close to what Sasuke did I still fought tooth and nail for that teme."

"You better keep that promise Sensei," Vali sniffles into his shoulder.

"Of course. I can be just as stubborn as you," he tells her with a bit of a chuckle.

They hug each other for a long time, just sitting on the ground while the stars shine bright in the night sky.

"So, can we…" Vali asks suggestively.

"Not tonight Vali. Not tonight."

Vali pouts, still resting in his arms. "Well I know what I'll be doing on my 16th birthday. Riding you till the sun rises."

Naruto chokes on the air and pulls back to look at her. Vali has a cheeky grin on her face.

"Let's just watch the stars," he says as he looks up and opens the bottle of wine. Vali curls up into him more and looks up with a smile on her face. Definitely a good first date, even with her not getting her ultimate prize.

Xxxxx

Naruto wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. He gets out of bed carefully, trying to not wake Ereshkigal up. No matter what she manages to find her way into his bed for the night, even if they don't have sex. He admits it is nice waking up with someone else, especially with someone ridiculously hot. He still isn't sure how he has attracted all this attention to himself.

Grabbing his phone off the table, he sees that the text is from Azazel.

 _"Urgent mission: 4-winged Fallen named Daphne is missing. Suspected kidnapping by slavery ring._

 _Location: The Underworld. Northwest unexplored region. No more information._

 _Pay: $3,000,000 dollars to rescue Daphne and destroy the slavery ring._

 _Y/N?"_

Naruto quickly hits Y and sends it back. He HATES assholes like this. Time to go on a true shinobi mission with his students.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! PACK FOR A COUPLE DAYS OF TRACKING AND COMBAT," Naruto yells out.

Ereshkigal jumps up out of bed and summons her spear in fright. Once her brain registers his words she dismisses it and looks at him with a glare.

"Naruto-kun what was that for?" she asks seeing the serious expression on his face.

"Azazel wants us to rescue a Fallen and destroy a slavery ring," Naruto says with an extremely serious tone. He knows what type of terrible shit slavers do to their captives.

Ereshkigal nods her head and starts packing. If her consort wants to stop a slavery ring then she'll help out. Brownie points for the win!

Ravel and Vali rush into the room each in their underwear with confused looks on their faces.

"What's happening Sensei?" she asks the blonde who is packing a couple changes of clothes.

"We have a mission to rescue a Fallen and destroy a slavery ring. Pack quickly," he says not even looking up.

Vali's and Ravel's eyes light up at the prospect of a mission. They haven't been on one in a while and it is a good way to test their training. They rush out eager to get ready.

10 minutes later, all 4 of them are ready to head out and have their stuff sealed away. Naruto undoes the seals on Ravel and Vali just in case, making them both sigh in relief.

"Let's go," Naruto says and creates a teleportation circle. They appear in the middle of nowhere in some rocky terrain with a purple sky overhead.

"How are we going to find them?" Ravel questions.

"We are going to find them like this" Naruto says with a smile and sits down on the ground. He takes a deeply breathe and slowly exhales. Orange pigment begins to appear around his eyes and he begins to becomes unnoticeable to all three of them.

"I can't even sense him," Ereshkigal says in amazement. He has truly merged as one with nature.

"He gets exponentially stronger in this form. He can destroy my Balance Breaker Armor in a single punch," Vali informs her.

"I know I have felt it and the stronger forms too," Ereshkigal mutters as she remembers the pain. It was only the second worst pain she has ever felt, next to that Rasenshuriken-thingy that hit her.

"That's what you get for trying to kill us," Vali growls out.

"We don't need to fight right now and distract Naruto-sensei," Ravel says getting them both to huff and turn their heads.

"They are no other signatures within 20 miles of here," Naruto states as he opens his eyes. That is his limit to how far he can sense with Sage Mode. He creates 99 clones that all disappear from sight in different directions.

"We'll go that way and search. If my clones find anything then they will disperse and we can teleport," Naruto informs them. He takes off in a direction at a blistering speed.

"Try to keep up children," Ereshkigal taunts before speeding away too.

Vali growls and Ravel rolls her eyes before running after them.

Xxx

Ravel is sucking in air at a rapid pace as Naruto searches again for any signatures. She has been running almost non-stop for the past 8 hours trying to stay with their sensei, Vali, and Ereshkigal. None of them look like they are feeling the strain, though she can see each of them sweating profusely.

 _'Damn I need to step up my training even more,'_ Ravel thinks with a frown. This just shows her how much further they are ahead of her.

"I still can't sense them," Naruto says with a touch of annoyance. He knows that this region is vast, but a day of searching with 100 clones using Sage Mode should have found something! His clones can even go faster because they don't have the others with them.

"Should we set up camp? I am pretty tired," Ereshkigal suggests. She likes her beauty sleep even if she doesn't necessarily need it.

Vali glances over to her best friend and tentatively says, "I think we should get a little rest too."

Ravel gives her a tiny smile in appreciation. Naruto frowns, but understands their reasons.

"Alright. We can take a quick break as we don't want you to be tired, especially if we fight against someone powerful," Naruto says. They start setting up camp and Naruto unseals some ramen he made for all of them.

The only sounds from the group are the slurping of noodles for the first few moments as they are all starving.

"Ravel, Vali you both should prepare yourself for what we will see. You know the abstract concepts of rape, torture, and such, but this will make it real. All I can say is shut it all out until this mission is over. Then you can rage," Naruto tells them.

Both of his students nod their head with solemn looks.

"What? No advice for me?" Ereshkigal says with a slight frown.

"You're a goddess of death. I highly doubt I need to tell you anything," Naruto states with an eye roll.

"Still would be nice…" she grumbles out.

"Now let's-" Naruto starts saying before clone memories appear back in his head. He smiles, but it isn't his usual warm one. This one has an aura of danger around it. It turns Ereshkigal on.

"Found them. No time for rest. Pack up and let's go," Naruto commands. An instant later, he teleports them over to his clone which is looking on at a cave with several guards outside talking calmly to one another.

He scoffs at the inattentiveness of these slavers, but they are in the middle of nowhere where no one would ever be able to find them without being a sage. His clone pops and he receives a sudden influx of nature chakra.

"What's the plan sensei?" Ravel whispers as she keeps her eyes trained forward.

"Ereshkigal can you search for another entrance or a secret tunnel and put up an anti-teleportation barrier? Ravel, Vali and myself will go through the front and slaughter them all."

"Not a problem."

"Then let's go," Naruto snarls before launching out toward the guards. He nearly instantly appears in front of one and delivers a devastating punch that instantly pulverizes every single organ killing him.

There is a moment of stunned silence as no one can quite believe what happened before Naruto makes a half-turn and lands an uppercut snapping another guard's neck.

The other two guards try to sound the alarm, but an extremely hot fireball engulfs them both, killing them before they get a chance to scream.

Vali runs into the tunnel, her Balance Breaker on, Ravel and Naruto just a step behind her. They reach the first chamber which seems to be a lounge and see a group of 10 devils relaxing.

It wasn't even close, a slaughter of every single one of them. Their screams definitely alerted the devils further down the cave however, so the 3 proceed with a bit more caution. Naruto, however, doesn't feel any strong presences with his Sage Mode making him a little more relaxed.

As they get further down the tunnel, they can hear a woman's screams echoing and Naruto closes his eyes in sorrow, before they open up containing a furious blaze. It takes them 15 seconds to reach a curtain covering a side cavern. Opening it up, they see several devils in the middle of raping, whipping, and torturing women. He throws several wind-coated kunai that instantly bury in the back of the male devils heads. His eyes scan the women in the room, seeing different types of yokai, devils, and fallen, before his eyes land on the one they are supposed to rescue. He can already see that they are too late to stop such a terrible fate from happening to her based on the state of her body.

"Ravel, stay here and help them," Naruto orders before disappearing with Vali. Ravel closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath as her body slightly shudders and she feels the urge to vomit. This would have been her fate if it wasn't for Naruto-sensei. Her eyes harden as she remembers the advice he gave her before heading in here.

The women in the room and cages look hopeful toward her, some already having tears in their eyes. She releases them all from their cages and takes off the suppression cuffs and seals on their bodies to make sure they can't access their powers.

"T-th-thank y-you" a rabbitwoman sobs as she cries and curls up into a ball. This starts a flood of thanks coming toward her from all different voices. She gives them a tight smile and merely nods her head as she is internally not trying to fall apart. She can hear several screams in the distance and her smile becomes a little more genuine. Summoning up 30 blankets/sheets she hands them out to the women to cover themselves.

"Please follow me to leave where we will take you back to your respective factions to receive help," Ravel says as she walks out with her fists clenched so tightly she is drawing a tiny amount of blood.

Waiting outside for 10 minutes, they see Vali and Naruto appear, both with grim expressions on their faces. Vali is hanging off of Naruto's arm gripping it trying to find as much comfort as possible. It's one thing to intellectually know that happens, but another to confront it.

"They are all dead. You won't ever have to worry about them again," Naruto exclaims to the group of women, each of whom are keeping a wary eye on the male.

Ereshkigal lands next to him, twirling her spear idly as she looks over them with a much more normal expression. She has seen a lot of bad things over the past 7000 years. "I killed 3 who got out of escape routes. It was painful for them," Ereshkigal reports to Naruto.

"Good job Ere-chan. Now we are going to teleport you to your individual factions. Ravel can you take the devils? Ere-chan the yokai? I'll take the Fallen with Vali. We'll meet back at our house," Naruto tells them.

Naruto teleports the 4 Fallen back with Vali to just outside the Fallen territory before calling Azazel.

"Azazel it's me…yup it's done…we do…see you in a second." Naruto hangs up and a teleportation circle appears next to him. Azazel appears and scowls as he takes in the forms of the 4 Fallen angels in front of him.

"I hope you made them suffer," Azazel growls.

"We did. I'll leave this to you," Naruto says before teleporting away with Vali.

He appears right outside their house before blasting over to a boulder and punching it with his full strength instantly shattering it. He collapses on the ground and tears flow from his face. Vali sits down beside him and leans on him crying herself.

Ravel is the next to appear and cries into his other side as they release all the emotions they felt from that mission. Tears of frustration and sadness flow through the rest of the day, a pair of red eyes watching them with slight sympathy before turning away and going into the house.

XXXXX

 **Not the most pleasant of topics to end on, but I wanted to show that the Highschool DxD world isn't all rainbows, sunshine, and harems. Some messed up shit can happen in this world if you don't have power.**

 **Please Review and Favorite/Follow if you haven't!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Black Cat

**So...depression sucks. Social distancing sucks. Both together majorly suck. Sorry for not getting around to updating sooner, but yeah I have had a rough few months.**

 **Regardless, I am sure y'all don't need any more sadness in your lives so I hope this chapter brightens up your day.**

 **Enjoy!**

Xxxxx

Naruto wakes up and hops out of bed, the morning light illuminating his bedroom. A shuffle from the Mesopotamian Goddess signals she is awake as well, not that she is a morning person. Honestly, she can be pretty whiny and zombie-like before she gets her morning coffee.

Naruto runs through his mental plans for the day, which is actually different than most days. It's a super rare off day of training simply because the leader of the Youkai faction in Japan insists that she host the saviors of the captured Yokai that they rescued a week ago.

It sounds like a pain to deal with, but well, Ravel is absolutely insisting that they go. Something about building more relationships to put pressure on the devils. Now he personally doesn't care if he is labelled a Stray, but Ravel is adamant about removing that title eventually.

Still, he is mostly interested in the fact that the Youkai live in Kyoto and supposedly live out in the open with an extremely large-scale genjutsu based on ley lines that make humans be oblivious to their features. Not to mention their own hidden little world.

He heads down to the kitchen where he sees Ravel making breakfast once again for everyone and he pouts. The girl is extremely stubborn about preparing breakfast as he is the one that almost always prepares lunch and dinner.

"Ravel-chan, I thought I was going to make breakfast today?" Naruto asks as he sits down at the counter, watching Ravel work. He finds it slightly amusing and cute that she actually put on an apron just to make eggs and toast.

"I still need practice Naruto-sensei sorry," she states smiling innocently. Naruto shudders as he remembers her first foray into making breakfast food. How could she make such delicious baked goods but be horrible at everything else he'll never understand.

"Alright," Naruto states and just decides to watch her work. In the background he can hear the devil news program of the Underworld, which he assumes Ravel put on.

"Anything interesting?" Naruto asks, which she understands.

"No," she says with a sigh. "I was hoping they'd report about the slavery ring being destroyed by you and saving all those devils but they clearly are keeping that out of the press."

"Makes sense. You can't exactly praise a Stray Devil," Naruto nods his head.

Vali makes her way to the kitchen, with an irritated expression on her face before sitting directly next to Naruto and leaning against him.

"Do we have to go to Kyoto today?" she asks a bit grumpily as Ravel hands over two plates full of food.

"Yes Vali! I already explained why to you," Ravel states exasperated. Vali just scowls and munches on her food.

"It'll be fun!" Naruto says, a bit excited for the trip. Once all the boring stuff is over, they'll get to roam around for the day. Also, there are supernatural women with tails and fluffy ears. He wouldn't be Jiraiya's student if he turned down the opportunity to meet them.

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it," Vali grumbles, not that either of the two pay attention.

A minute later Ereshkigal stumbles into the kitchen where Ravel has thankfully already made coffee for the poor goddess. A content sigh leaves her lips after she finishes taking a sip.

"When are we leaving for Kyoto?" Ereshkigal asks as she glances around the kitchen.

"We're supposed to be there soon so 15 minutes," Ravel responds after she finishes chewing her food.

"I had Okaa-sama send over some traditional Japanese wear in each of your sizes," Ravel continues while pointing them out on the couch.

Naruto blinks. "Wow Ravel-chan, you really have thought of everything!"

Ravel blushes slightly, before pulling herself up. "O-Of course! I don't want to make any bad impressions or have people look down on us."

"I'll be wearing my usual outfit," Ereshkigal waves off Ravel's offer.

It takes a few minutes for everyone, minus Ereshkigal, to dress the part with Naruto in a black hakki with an orange sash, Vali wearing a deep blue kimono with a silver obi, and Ravel is wearing an orange kimono with a white floral print and a black obi.

"Whoa I like your kimono Ravel-chan! Great color," Naruto praises with a thumbs up. Ravel glances downward looking demure, but with a happy smile on her face.

Vali's eyes cut between Ravel and Naruto before looking down at herself, and she huffs a little annoyed that they are matching while she isn't. Not that orange would be a good color on her, she grudgingly admits.

The back of her mind, her instincts, however fledging they are, are warning her against bringing Naruto-sensei to Kyoto. That she should do everything short of killing him to stop it. She brushes them away, assuring herself that she won't let sensei out of her sight with a woman.

As they get ready to teleport to Kyoto, Vali latches on to Naruto's arm, keeping a firm grip to insure that nothing bad will happen today.

Xxxxx

Yasaka reads over yet another petition by members of the Nekomata clan calling for decisive action against the Devil Faction for their role in the massacre of Nekoshu and Nekomata that were living peacefully in the Underworld.

She sighs as she puts the report down, feeling the burden of being a leader once again. It's not that she doesn't think that the Devil Faction should pay for what they did, but that they simply can't afford overt action.

She is one of the strongest Youkai on the planet, even known as a Daiyoukai, but even that only puts her at mid Ultimate-class levels of strength outside of Kyoto. Inside Kyoto she can draw as much power as she possibly needs from the ley lines, but it is a gradual influx of power that'll make any battle a war of attrition, so she'll only be able to compete with upper Ultimate-class devils.

A war with the devils would bring out multiple Ultimate-class and even Maou-class devils. Even their alliance with the Shinto faction wouldn't stop them from being destroyed. So the only thing they could do is cut off contact with devils, not allow them in their borders, and condemn them on the international stage.

Unfortunately, she already had previously made a deal with Maou Lucifer and Leviathan stating that their sisters could go to Kouh and recruit peerage members from the students attending on behalf of the Shinto and Youkai factions in exchange for trade concessions and money. The first point is moot now.

Sighing, she once again rejects the petition for overt action against devils that has appeared on her desk every week for the past two years since the massacre. You'd think they would get the message by this point.

' _It'll be even worse when they find out devils are coming to meet me today,'_ Yasaka gripes silently. She offered her thanks to Ereshkigal for rescuing Youkai from the devil trafficking ring, assuming it was the Sumerian faction who saved them. She even offered to host them today, when she then found out it was devils who saved them.

Worse, it was the Stray devil Naruto Uzumaki from Serafall Leviathan's peerage. What should have been a simple thank you ceremony and tour of Kyoto could potentially result in huge internal and external political ramifications.

She, however, couldn't rescind the offer without it looking even worse on her and the Youkai faction as a whole, so she grudgingly has to go through with it today. Hopefully, he'll be just as eager to get this over with and leave quickly.

Already she'd given notice to the guards and her top advisors about the issue, none of which looked happy, but they at least like the fact that he, as a stray, isn't on the Devil's side.

"Yasaka-sama, I have received word that they just appeared on the outskirts of Kyoto and are being led up to the palace," the voice of her guard calls out through the wall.

"Thank you very much," she states before setting her paperwork aside and gets up to go greet the guests at the front of the palace.

A leader's job is never done.

Xxxx

"I have to admit, this is pretty awesome," Naruto states as he looks around the hidden world of the Youkai in Kyoto. All types of different people with different faces and bodies, hell he even saw a Youkai that looked similar to a toad!

It makes him a mix of melancholic and curious. Do they practice the same senjutsu as the toads of his world and himself? Do the other Youkai practice their own forms of senjutsu? Is Youjutsu just another name for a mix of Ninjutsu and Genjustu?

Questions swirl in his mind, but he does feel a bit more relaxed being around all these different chakra signatures. Sure, they are getting a lot of stares, with an unnerving amount being on him, but since a child he's been used to people acting like that he can easily shrug it off.

Vali pushes herself tighter against his arm, way more aware of the stares and glaring right back promising death to anyone who approaches. Not that Naruto notices.

Ravel, meanwhile, has a hard time not shrinking beneath the stares of hatred directed at her. Intellectually, she knows it's not at _her_ but her race as Devils tend to prey on Youkai to reincarnate them and the Nekomata massacre that happened a couple years ago, but it still takes every ounce of confidence she has to keep a level head.

They walk up the multitude of steps until they finally reach the palace courtyard where Naruto sucks in a slight breath.

' _Kurama! Kurama WAKE UP!'_ Naruto yells in his mind.

" **What brat?"** Kurama grumbles as he slowly wakes up from his dream of destroying Konoha and munching on Madara Uchiha.

' _There's a Kyuubi,'_ Naruto states a bit breathlessly.

" **WHAT?!"** Kurama growls, annoyed that anyone dares to look like him. His anger quickly turns to shock, at what Naruto sees.

" **Kit mate with her,"** Kurama orders.

' _Kurama, I don't even…'_

" **I DON"T CARE! IF YOU ARE ANY KIND OF FRIEND TO ME YOU WILL BEND HER OVER AND COPULATE WITH HER!"** Kurama shouts.

' _Listen,'_

" **Sage damnit don't make me force you Naruto,"** Kurama growls, his tails beating against the floor.

Naruto cuts the connection, not wanting to hear his partner incessantly rant the entire time that he is in Kyoto. He'll hear it afterwards.

The two parties get within a few feet of each other and Naruto offers a polite smile to the Kyuubi.

She bows lightly and Naruto makes a concerted effort NOT to look down her kimono, not that her kimono does much to hide her chest to begin with.

"Welcome Goddess Ereshkigal, Naruto Uzumaki and friends. I am Yasaka, the leader of the Japanese Youkai. I'd like to personally extend the thanks of the Youkai for rescuing my fellow Youkai from the devil trafficking ring," she states in a humble tone before raising herself back up.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waves it off, scratching his cheek looking a bit embarrassed to be thanked so earnestly like that.

"This is Vali Lucifer and Ravel Phenex my students," Naruto introduces the both of them. Ravel bows but Vali doesn't, having no idea that she even should bow.

"Thank you for having us," Naruto states and bows this time. Vali copies him and even Ereshkigal bows slightly.

"It's our pleasure. Please come in and enjoy some refreshments," Yasaka states before turning around to walk back into the palace, motioning for Ereshkigal to join her.

Ravel recognizes it as her thinking that the Goddess is the leader of the group, but doesn't let the displeasure of the slight against Naruto-sensei on her face. Being raised as the princess of the Phenex taught her much about the ways powerful people snub others.

' _Besides, I doubt Naruto-sama even cares,'_ she thinks to herself following them in.

Xxxxxx

Kuroka walks through the forest aimlessly, looking for a good spot to practice. Her favored spot, a clearing near a small river, was already taken by several other Nekomata and she can't exactly show herself.

She ended up here about a year ago while on the run from the devils, hungry and looking for a safe place to stay. As a Stray, especially one of her infamy, there are no shortage of people looking to kill her whether it be for money, prestige, or looking for a favor from the Devil faction.

The message they sent to every faction declaring her insane from senjutsu use certainly didn't help, especially when that isn't even true! Then they killed all the Nekomata and Nekoshou living peacefully in the Underworld and nearly killed her sister! She kicks a rock on the ground, annoyed once more at herself and the devils.

' _Why didn't anyone even look into it nya?'_ she bitterly thinks. A simple investigation into her former Master would have revealed him trying to create a Super Devil through her and Shirone. Anyone could put two and two together to realize that he wanted to experiment on Shirone and she killed him for it.

Fortunately, Yasaka-sama of the Japanese Youkai allowed her to stay once she realized the entire situation so she's been able to live in Kyoto, albeit secretly. She'll do various assignments for Yaska-sama that are off the record and in exchange gets a safe place to live, eat, and practice.

Her hand balls up into a fist as she thinks about her baby sister still in the devil's clutches. She's been able to see her a couple times from a distance now that the Gremory heiress attends a high school in Kouh and can see Shirone is at least healthy. It almost makes her not want to kill her, almost.

Kuroka takes a deep breath and slowly releases it, calming herself down. As a senjutsu prodigy, she knows the dangers of dwelling on hatred and anger better than most, so she consciously thinks about a happier subject.

Babies.

More specifically, the kittens she'll have in the future to repopulate the Nekoshou clan. As far as she knows her and her sister are the only ones left because of the devils. Even if there are a few others out there, there is still a very good chance they could go extinct.

She imagines herself surrounded by 10 or 15 of them, each with happy smiles on their faces as she dotes on them. The father isn't present as she doesn't even necessarily think he'll be in their lives. She just wants someone strong to give her kittens.

Several months ago as she went through her first heat, she searched high and low throughout Kyoto looking for someone strong enough that also has other qualities that would be beneficial for her kittens. Fortunately, she was skilled enough in using her ki that she didn't have to immediately jump the first male that she saw.

None of them impressed her. It didn't necessarily surprise her as Youkai don't generally get extremely strong, there are very few Daiyoukai, but it still was depressing.

Not that she would've jumped their bones in this heat, oh no as she still has to save her sister first, but she would have definitely introduced herself to them and extracted a promise or two. Maybe even let them sample the goods after the heat too, if they were lucky.

' _I have hundreds of years nya,'_ Kuroka thinks with a shrug. Pure Nekoshou, from what Yasaka told her, can have children for hundreds of years with the longest living Nekoshou ever known to live was 852 years old. As a reincarnated devil her lifespan has significantly increased, but no one is sure how that'll affect her ability to have children.

Kuroka finally finds another clearing in the forest, shaking herself out of her baby thoughts, and she sits down on the ground, adjusting her kimono slightly so she isn't giving anyone a free show if they sneak up on her.

She takes a couple deep breaths and starts taking in the nature chakra. Generally, she doesn't need to sit down and relax to take in nature chakra, but it always helps her get into a good head space and works on limiting the mental pollution of using senjutsu.

She gobbles up all the chakra around her, feeling the hate and animosity the planet has towards the beings that harm it, and adds it to her own, strengthening herself. While senjutsu doesn't strengthen her to the degree of Touki it does give boosts to stamina, speed, and strength, but she mostly uses it for sensing and stealth.

Of course, it does have its more esoteric capabilities like controlling the life and death of plants, bouchujutsu, a healing technique used in the bedroom, and even controlling when other Youkai go into heat, but she doesn't or can't use them.

She continues to pull more and more nature chakra into her, expanding her range of sensing for miles until she can feel some of Kyoto. She's been teaching herself how to identify people by their chakra signature alone, or even to identify beings with other energy sources.

Kuroka is startled by feeling 3 devil signatures, two strong ones, and an insanely powerful goddess with Yasaka-sama in the shrine.

' _Shit are they here for me?!'_ she thinks to herself, worried she may bring trouble down on the Youkai faction. A small part of her brain also whispers that Yasaka-sama will sell her out if necessary.

Rationality takes over when she realizes that Yasaka-sama had told her that she would be receiving some guests who had saved many Youkai from devil trafficking. A shiver goes down her spine at the thought of being captured like that.

Sure, she sold herself into slavery to a mean master in order to help Shirone, but he thankfully didn't need her for anything other than his science experiments.

Then she looks just slightly closer at the devil signatures, as she can somewhat tell what type of devil they are from their auras, before it feels like she is drowning in an ocean of chakra. An ocean of warm, bright chakra.

A purr comes out of her throat as she starts feeling heated. She squirms a bit as she relishes in the overwhelming feeling of chakra this devil has. She thought Yasaka had an ocean of chakra, being a Kyuubi who is also over 200 years old, but she feels like a small pond compared to this.

Kuroka pants a bit, before her tails go straight in shock as her eyes fly wide open.

' _I'm… in heat?'_ she questions incredulously as she feels the familiar lust building up.

Her brain shuts down for a moment as she thinks how impossible this is. She just had her heat, and it should take years before she goes into another one! She even has heard there is only one possible way to go into heat early and that is to find a master senjutsu practitioner who can induce it.

Now again, Kuroka is a genius at senjutsu and all things related to chakra, so it takes only a moment to figure that there is a second method to induce heat, and that's from being near an insanely large power source of chakra. It takes another second to figure out that you have to actively drown yourself in the feeling of the chakra, probably using senjutsu, in order to induce heat.

Otherwise, every Youkai in Kyoto would be trying to get that devil's pants off.

' _Who the heck has that much chakra and is a devil nya?'_ Kuroka asks, still in shock. She would have heard of them before. Heck the whole world should know who he is.

She still isn't sure just how much chakra he has, that's how much it is. If she had to compare it to anything it was like trying to feel how strong Amaterasu-sama was. She couldn't comprehend it.

She can feel her urges growing and immediately gets out of senjutsu and stands up from the forest floor. No luck, the urges continue to grow.

She isn't super worried about her urges, knowing she can control herself, but her curiosity over the mysterious devil is boundless. She has to know who it is, so she immediately runs back to Kyoto, mind awhirl with plans.

But you know what they say, sometimes curiosity kills the cat.

Xxxxx

Bored. Annoyed and bored is how Vali feels in this stupid thank you meeting with Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction. She doesn't care how many males would kill to be in her position, she just wants to get Naruto-sensei the hell away from this vixen.

Sure, a thank you is nice, especially when they went out of their way to rescue them, but that's it! She doesn't need to visit in person, she doesn't need empty flattery, and she especially doesn't need another woman after the man she loves!

Not that Yasaka has made any moves or even implied anything, but god dammit she knows her boyfriend is a lady killer.

Yes, she has officially decided to call him her boyfriend. It's a step to mate or husband or eternal love, whatever the final official title will be, but Ravel talked her out of saying those things yet. 'Might scare or pressure him,' she says.

Even though she already has confessed her undying love…

' _Why did Ravel have to decide to make us come here,'_ Vali complains, shooting a glare over to her best friend.

Ravel studiously ignored said glare like a pro as she talked to Yasaka about how she ended up with a stray devil of Naruto's renown. Her eyes flicker over to Ereshkigal who looks at ease, not even worried about the walk Yasaka's eyes continually flick over to Naruto.

As she contemplates leaning up against Naruto, not caring if this is the proper setting or not, the door opens and in comes a cat?

She blinks, confused on how and why a black two tailed cat with golden eyes comes into the room who looks around and sees Naruto.

It races up to him and rubs itself against his legs.

"Ah pardon my house cat. She is very affectionate and free-spirited," Yasaka states after a moment, her face never betraying anything other than amusement.

Naruto blinks as he pets the cat, who is actually crawling into his lap purring loudly.

Is it weird for Vali to feel jealous of a cat? Because she certainly is right now.

"Yasaka, are you sure this is just a cat?" Naruto states, causing the cat to immediately stop purring.

"Oh? Why do you think differently?" Yasaka asks, not betraying anything.

Naruto continues to stroke the cat. "Well, it's really tough to notice and I wouldn't have unless I focused the cat, but it is masking its chakra," Naruto states as he looks closer.

"Is it a summon? Can you talk?" Naruto asks the cat, a bit excited. If this is a cat summon maybe he'll be able to go home!

"Naruto-sensei," Ravel interrupts, "Nekomata have the ability to change into cat form, so that's probably a person."

"Oh," Naruto states as he slowly stops petting the cat. Vali looks at the cat and where its position is before letting out her KI.

The cat immediately tries to jump away but she snatches it, holding it up in front of her.

"And what do we have here?" Vali asks a bit too sweetly.

"Vali let her go. I am sure she didn't mean anything malicious," Naruto chides her. She looks at him for a moment before clicking her tongue and placing the cat on the ground.

In an instant an 18-year-old girl appears with a kimono even more scandalous that Yasaka's appears with a yellow obi, yellow beads, and her two black tails and ears showing.

Ravel goes wide-eyed as the cat-girl shamefully bows her head to an angry Yasaka.

"Kuroka what in Amaterasu's name are you doing?!" Yasaka sternly reprimands her.

"I - I am sorry Yasaka-sama. I really couldn't help myself," Kuroka states with a severely flushed expression while her thighs rub together slightly.

Yasaka's eyes go wide with surprise. "So soon?"

"It's your fault I am like this nya," Kuroka states looking at a confused Naruto. "Please take responsibility nya."

"What?/WHAT?/Sensei!" several people shout.

"I didn't do anything," Naruto puts his hands up as if proclaiming his innocence.

"Let's make kittens nya!" Kuroka yells and pushes Naruto down, straddling him. She reaches for his waist when someone yells "Bitch!" and tackles her.

A solid punch lands in her gut making her hiss slightly in pain as she sees silver hair and arctic cold eyes glaring at her in fury.

Laughter rings out as Naruto pulls Vali off of Kuroka while Ravel and Yasaka just sort of stare at her. She laughs weakly but her eyes are still trailing Naruto like he is the juiciest piece of meat ever.

"Kuroka come here," Yasaka orders. Kuroka reluctantly goes next to her, pouting and even hissing at Vali who is hanging onto Naruto glaring right back.

Yasaka's touch calms her and it soon settles her heat. "I am sorry about her, it seems she believes that you somehow induced her into her heat, which is mating season for Youkai."

"Again I didn't do it," Naruto proclaims his innocence.

"Kuroka would you mind telling us what happened?" Yasaka asks, but really commands.

"Wait!" Ravel interrupts. "Are we really going to ignore the fact that an SS-class stray devil just burst into the room?"

"I think you have an SS-class stray devil yourself," Yasaka points out.

"Yeah, but Naruto-sensei didn't kill the person who turned him while going insane on senjutsu!" Ravel counters looking at Kuroka warily.

' _Insane?'_ Naruto thinks confused.

"I didn't go insane! He was going to experiment on my sister Shirone so I killed him nya! Then you devils killed off all the Nekomata and Nekoshou in the Underworld nya and almost killed my sister!" Kuroka yells back.

Meanwhile Ereshkigal is silently laughing at this impromptu comedy while Vali and Naruto listen on confused. Neither of them have actually heard of Kuroka before or any Nekomata massacre.

Ravel goes silent at Kuroka's rebuttal with nothing to justify the killing of the Nekomata, nor had she ever heard that Daniel Naberius was experimenting on peerage members.

"As you heard, the facts surrounding this case portrayed by the devils aren't correct. Nor did they endear themselves to by raping and killing hundreds of Nekomata as a result, so we've been giving Kuroka a safe place to live," Yasaka steps in, eager to control the flow of the conversation.

"I can also personally attest to Kuroka being able to use senjutsu without being overcome by the hatred," Yasaka states definitively. Her word on senjutsu is taken seriously as a daiyoukai.

"Hang on," Naruto states with a furrowed brow. "What hatred when you use senjutsu?"

"The hatred of the world of course nya," Kuroka states as if it should be obvious.

Naruto blinks. "That doesn't happen when you use senjutsu," he retorts.

"Yes it does nya."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

No!"

"Yes!"

Naruto and Kuroka yell back and forth, each looking more and more childish. A clearing of the throat from Yasaka gets both to stop and realize how silly they are acting.

"Naruto-san, Kuroka is correct in that you do take in some part of the hatred of the world while using senjutsu," Yasaka informs him politely.

"Okay," Naruto states skeptically as if they are trying to prank him.

"Back to the topic at hand, I hope you please all keep the secret of Kuroka living here," Yasaka requests, bowing slightly.

"Pshhh we have our own stray devil you know," Ereshkigal interjects, settling the matter.

Yasaka checks the clock hanging high on the opposing wall. "I am sorry to cut this short, but I do have a very busy schedule today. Please feel free to explore the rest of Kyoto during the day, but please leave by nightfall," Yasaka states with a put out expression, something she has practiced in the mirror before.

"Thank you Yasaka-sama. Do you have any places you recommend?" Ravel states, eager to move on as well.

"I'll show you around nya!" Kuroka volunteers, moving over to the arm Vali is not clinging and grabbing it.

Vali pulls Naruto away and growls, "He is mine!"

"Who declared that?!" Ereshkigal shouts and grabs his free arm before Kuroka could wrap around it. "He is my King consort!"

Ravel watches as Naruto looks helpless, not knowing what to say as the two women holding onto him glare at each other.

"He can be yours nya! I just want kittens!" Kuroka giggles before jumping on Naruto's back and sensually nibbling on his ear.

' _Am I actually the only adult woman here?'_ Ravel asks herself as she sees Vali rip Kuroka off and throw her to the ground before glancing at Yasaka and feeling better.

"Thank you again Yasaka-sama for hosting Naruto-sensei and us," Ravel politely bows.

"Nya! You're a teacher?! If you teach me, I'll teach you Bouchujutsu nya!" Kuroka shouts as she flirtatiously winks at Naruto.

"You're welcome Ravel-san," Yasaka smiles slightly stiffly. She waits a moment before they're all out of hearing range before using senjutsu herself, curious as to why Kuroka thinks Naruto induced her into heat.

It doesn't take but a few seconds before her own tails bristle outwards gaining a healthy blush herself. She shudders as her hormones run throughout her body, the last time feeling this way she got pregnant with Kunou.

It takes her a few moments to exit her own heat with her senjutsu skills, licking her lips as she stares at the direction she sensed Naruto.

"Akihiro," Yasaka calls out and her trusted guard opens the door behind her, "please go get Uzumaki-dono's phone number. Tell him it's in case we need to contact each other and have him know that it is okay to reach out for _any_ reason."

The guard disappears and Yasaka smiles before returning to her paperwork.

Xxxx

Naruto ignores the vice grip Vali has on his arm, getting tighter each time Kuroka says something suggestive or implies sex. It's cute how she thinks that she'll get a rise out of him.

For one, he is a student of a super pervert who wrote some pretty raunchy books, and something he still writes today. He was a bit surprised by how well they sell with porn being an option, but his wallet certainly isn't complaining.

Two, he lost his virginity young. At 14 in a brothel. The things he heard and saw there make all of Kuroka's attempts seem childish. Not that he'll ever admit it.

Does he regret it? Hell no. Jiraiya taught him some soft skills, like infiltrating, seducing, and yes bedroom techniques, that many shinobi, especially kunoichi learn. He'd take every single type of training he could get from a Sannin, even if it wasn't what he expected.

Is he a hypocrite making Vali wait? Yes, but he feels fully comfortable in that hypocrisy. As a sensei, it is his job to make sure she makes the right decisions and gives herself adequate time to do so.

Besides it's not like he is banning her from going out and having sex, just if she wants to have sex with him then she should be 16.

A body presses up against his side and this time it is Ereshkigal. He looks over and sees her red face purposely looking away, but determined to stay at his right side.

His eyes flit over to Ravel, who is walking slightly ahead and smiles. With how everything has been changing in his personal life, it feels like their relationship is a rock he can rely on. He feels bad that she came to him for training, but now has to put up with all this too.

Mentally, he makes a note to spend a bit more time with her in training to make sure she gets what she came to him for.

"Let's eat," Vali grunts as she pulls Naruto along, causing Ereshkigal to stumble slightly. It takes a moment for Ravel and Kuroka to realize that they weren't behind them, but they quickly make their way to the Korean BBQ restaurant.

"Table for 5 please," Naruto tells the host, who gives an appreciative glance at Naruto's companions before leading them to a corner table.

Vali immediately scoots into a booth and pulls Naruto along with her. Ereshkigal again takes his other side while Ravel sits across from him.

"Vali, I'm right here. It's fine," Naruto soothingly whispers to her, even though all the other members of the table could easily pick up on what he said due to their enhanced hearing.

Vali hums as she lets go of Naruto's arm and just leans into him with a sigh.

"She has it bad nya," Kuroka remarks, a bit astonished by how possessive Vali is acting.

"It isn't her fault really," Ravel replies in her friend's defense.

"Cause she's a part dragon part devil?" Kuroka asks.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asks curiously.

"She smells like a dragon nya. Like reeks of it," Kuroka points out. Vali takes a moment to smell herself, just to make sure she doesn't smell disgusting.

"Nekoshou nya," Kuroka comments as if that clears everything up.

"My treasure is Naruto-sensei," Vali states, looking at Naruto possessively, before glaring at Kuroka. "It's why I don't appreciate a whore trying to steal his attention away."

"Vali," Naruto chides.

"It's true!" she huffs before turning away.

"You can't control him nya."

"I know that! I just…" she trails off not wanting to say more.

"Harem dynamics are pretty complicated huh?" a girl no older than 16 with purple hair and golden eyes comments as she sips on a juice box sitting next to Ravel while looking at Naruto interestedly.

Everyone else blinked in surprise as no one saw her sit down. Naruto gives her a quick once over, noticing that she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His perverted side notes that she is flat.

"Who are you?" Ereshkigal asks the question on everyone's mind.

"So Naruto when are you going to do something interesting?" the girl completely ignores the goddess. "I like the changes you're currently making but they're all small so far in the grand scheme."

"What?" Naruto asks confused.

"They are working out for you obviously," she states her eyes flickering to each of the girls, "but it's not enough. It's been so long that I forgot what entertainment is like. Please do your best. I'll be sure to reward you by putting more in your path."

"Don't ignore me!" Ereshkigal half-shouts looking a bit enraged at the disrespect given to her. She is a high-level goddess for crying out loud.

Those golden eyes turn on her and dim a bit. "Your story is so boring that I nearly fell asleep. All you did for thousands of years was build cages and store power. You tried gardening, but that didn't work out. At least finally something interesting happened when you met him," the girl says, dismissing her.

Ereshkigal chokes, going red in a mixture between anger and embarrassment. Vali snickers quietly.

"Who are you nya?" Kuroka questions, the gold eyes turning toward her.

"Hmm it's not surprising you don't know. Most people find comfort in not knowing I exist," the girl states with a shrug, sipping on her juice box. It makes a slurping noise before it vanishes, like it never existed.

"Time's up. Someone interesting may drop by later today," the girl states sliding out of her chair. She favors Naruto with a small smile, genuine fondness in her eyes as if looking at a pet.

"Remember please do your best to keep me entertained," she reminds him before just vanishing.

"That impudent little brat!" Ereshkigal grits out, looking murderous.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress asks before flinching at the glare Ereshkigal gave her and deciding to come back later.

"That was strange," Naruto states. "Anyone know who she is?"

"She's lucky I didn't find out," Ereshkigal spats. If there is one thing she can't stand it's being ignored.

"'Comfort in not knowing I exist?' What could that mean?" Ravels wonders, furrowing her brow.

A silence descends on the group, each trying to figure out just who that girl was.

"Well Naruto-kun, can you teach me your way of using senjutsu nya?" Kuroka interrupts, not concerned about whoever that strange being was. She doesn't actually believe him, but it'll be a way to stay around him for a bit.

"We only planned to stay in Kyoto for today before heading back home…" Naruto tells her apologetically. Vali smirks at the rejection.

"I can just come with you nya!" Kuroka exclaims. "I was thinking about leaving soon nya as I don't want to cause Yasaka-sama any trouble, but I didn't know where to go! This is perfect nya!"

Naruto hums in contemplation. Back home all shinobis were taught in groups of 3 as it is the best way to teach teamwork, or at least he assumes that. They would've used a different system if it was more effective right?

Plus, and this is a little shameful for him to admit, he does want a student with chakra. Vali and Ravel are great students, but he can only teach them so much, but a student with chakra opens the door to ninjutsu and senjutsu. He might even learn a thing or two.

Still, this isn't necessarily his own decision. "Ravel-chan, Vali, you're both my students so I should at least hear your opinion."

"What about me?" Ereshkigal asks with a bit of bite.

"Well, you aren't exactly learning anything from me," Naruto states a bit confused on why Ereshkigal should have any say. Sure, she sometimes helps train one of them to break up the monotony but mostly she stays out of it.

"No way," Vali spits out looking venomously at Kuroka. In response Kuroka droops her ears and pouts slightly, trying to look as cute as possible.

Ravel, however, takes a second to think it over. Many don't realize, but Ravel is a genius. Not in battle, as she has to work extremely hard for every skill she has, but in everything else she is a genius. Her eidetic memory just heightens her natural genius.

She instantly understands Naruto has a desire to actually teach Kuroka as he would have rejected her outright if not. Maybe her story made him sympathetic toward her or he finds her attractive or he just wants another student. Regardless, he has already made up his mind so as his student and the man of her affections she should support him.

' _But,'_ Ravel thinks as her eyes slide to Vali. Her best friend is not for it at all and agreeing to Kuroka's inclusion could strain things between them. That isn't something she wants for several reasons.

Ultimately, she comes to the decision that it is best to deflect the question and not answer it either way. It took her only a second to reach that conclusion.

"I am fine with whatever you decide Naruto-sensei," Ravel states with a smile. She feels a glare from Vali, but she didn't disagree with her so they'll be fine.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and comments, "Sure! Just don't cause any unnecessary trouble."

"I promise I will nya!" Kuroka grins mischievously.

 **[Don't make a scene here hatchling,]** Albion advises.

Vali bites the inside of her lip hard enough to draw blood, mentally sending back her reassurance that she won't.

 **[You are already getting closer with Naruto. Just focus on that and everything else is secondary,]** Albion continues.

' _You're right. I just need to relax a bit. It's just hard to remember that in the moment,'_ Vali retorts a bit disappointed.

 **[You're a hormonal part-dragon part-devil rapacious teen with your greed centered solely on your powerful sensei who continually attracts attractive females. Cut yourself some slack.]**

Vali cheers up a bit. ' _Thanks Albion.'_

The dragon just chuckles before curling back up. Having been a Sacred Gear for so long he's been an advisory figure to hormonal teens for a long time and knows how to rile them up and calm them down.

Vali takes a deep breath before leaning against her boyfriend and exhales slowly. He wraps an arm around her waist to pull a bit tighter and she grins at the nekoshou, relishing the feeling of his scent and body all calming her down.

She half listens to the conversation. ' _As long as everything stays like this, it'll be okay.'_

Xxxxx

They teleport back into Naruto's house, everyone tired from the day and happy to be back.

"Wow nya! This place looks pretty nice nya," Kuroka comments as she looks around the house. It's not a mansion or anything, but it does have quite a bit of living space for when they're inside.

"Yup! There is a hot spring in the back and your bedroom is on this floor over there," Naruto states pointing over to his left.

"I can't convince you to let me share yours nya?" Kuroka asks as her kimono slips down slightly showing off her assets a bit more.

Naruto just rolls his eyes, making Kuroka pout and saunter away, before plopping down on the couch and turning on the tv. Ereshkigal goes upstairs as she hasn't been in a good mood ever since lunch while Ravel sits down in a chair reading about the Nordic Faction.

Vali heads up stairs to change, wanting to get in something more comfortable, when the doorbell rings.

It's odd as well, pretty much no one knows they are here and there is a barrier put up to ward off humans.

As the closest to the door Vali opens it up, only to see Freya standing at the door, a suitcase in hand with a smile on her gorgeous face.

Vali shuts the door in her face and turns around with an ugly scowl, walking towards the bedrooms.

The doorbell rings again, but Vali ignores it, desperately trying not to scream in frustration.

"Vali who is it?" Naruto calls out as he approaches the door, but she doesn't answer as she walks away.

Climbing the steps, she goes to her room, changes into a shirt she stole from Naruto and her panties, before going into his room and climbing in bed with Ereshkigal looking at her in confusion.

"This is my new sleeping spot," she declares shamelessly.

A major ruckus ensues.

xxxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! A couple things to note:**

 **1) Ravel actually has perfect recall in canon (or at least the wiki says so).**

 **2) It's getting closer to canon time! Have some fun things planned (and some already written) it's just a matter of connecting the A to B.**

 **3) Hope everyone likes Kuroka! Honestly, she is one of my favorite characters and with the** **absence** **of Team Vali I still needed to find a way to write her in somehow.**

 **As always, please follow, favorite, and review if you haven't done so! I really do read all the reviews! :)**


End file.
